King of Beasts and Queen of Humanity
by BerryMaiden
Summary: Historia (Krista / Christa)is the true heir to the throne. It's up to the new squad Levi to make sure she becomes queen. However during their mission due to an unfortunate event Eren and Historia are separated from the rest of the squad. Time is running out. With their 3D gears stolen can humanities last hopes complete the mission on their own? EreKuri erenxkrista erestoria
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Whenever Eren Jaeger closed his eyes he would dream of the world beyond. Mountains of fire, Water filled with salt, snowy plains and tundra plates. Great open endless skies that promised him endless destinations and possibilities. Whenever he closed his eyes he was whisked away to his goal. However, this time he did not dream of those things. Not even close. What he saw when he closed his eyes were walls behind walls, dungeons and the feeling of being trapped with no where to go. Eren started to panic. He was in the middle of four walls coming in closer to crush him to bits.

"No!" Eren yelled out loud. It was just a dream

The new squad Levi that consisted of the remaining top soldiers of the 104th trainee squad were all seated around the main dining table. Eren sat up and saw that all eyes were on him. A figure that just walked into the room was not in the least amused.

" Oi Eren, You slacked off today" said a bored yet firm voice.

" L-levi heichou!" Eren immediately stood up before his lance corporal.

"There are a lot of dust particles in the female chambers " said Levi. Eren was in charge of cleaning the girls room that afternoon.

_ Oh he meant that_. Eren thought and sighed a soft sigh of relief. For a second there he had thought that he was caught casually snoozing. That would not go down well with his record with the lance corporal. Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlet were eyeing him with worried expressions. Jean Kristeshein and Connie Springer were trying hard not to laugh at the situation. Sasha Blause was too busy stuffing her face with bread.

Finally, the most petite girl of the bunch was sitting in the corner of the table , quietly eating her dinner. She did not seem to be at all interested in what was going on which was really bizarre considering the fact that she was always the first to help or defend someone. Eren had noticed that the blonde in question had been keeping her distance ever since her closest friend betrayed her and the squad. Ymir. Now that he thought about it he had never seen the girl without Ymir. No. That's not it. It was definitely something more deeper than that.

'_Krista Lenz is gone!" _

_Eren could still remember the day she had revealed her true identity. _

" _I quit Krista!" she had laughed like a maniac. _

This mental breakdown was made clearer to everyone two days ago when 'Krista Lenz' told the squad about her upbringing and her true name , Historia Reiss. She herself had willingly put four walls around her after she revealed her past. That was not even the full story, Levi had told her not too long ago that she must also bear the burden of becoming queen. This was because he had found out that the Reiss household was the true royal family.

"Oi Eren! Did you hear what I said?" said Levi in the same monotones voice. Eren was immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry!" said Eren feeling flustered for dazing out again. " Could you repeat that please?"

Levi sighed his expression unchanged. " After dinner go clean all the rooms in the female chambers once again"

Refusing this command would not be wise of anyone. So Eren simply replied with a " Yes sir"

After everyone had washed away their plates, put everything in order as Levi would want, they all went into their rooms. The girls' room was located upstairs and the boy's rooms were located at the bottom floor with captain Levi getting his own chamber to himself. Eren started to make his way upstairs.

"Eren" said a familiar voice. He looked down and saw Mikasa walking up towards him, Armin was following behind her.

"Hm?"

"I'll help you" said Mikasa. Mikasa had always been like this around Eren. But he knows that it was always with good intention even though the protectiveness did get on his nerves sometimes.

"It's really ok Mikasa I can manage- " he was cut off mid sentence by the appearance of the shorter man.

"Ackerman and Arlet I need to brief you over the mission tommorow" said Levi. The Next day they were all going to start the mission that would ultimately lead Historia to become queen. Their first step was to reach the Reiss chapel. The road would not be easy, There would always be the possibility of titans lurking around.

He had laid down a map on the table. Tomorrow the new squad Levi was to make their way to the Reiss's chapel in order to gain evidence for the king and prove to humanity that Historia was the rightful heir to the throne. After a quick 'Yes sir' Armin was already making his way towards the Levi. For a split second Mikasa looked a bit disappointed but then she quickly shook it off, even she could not refuse the corporal. Eren smiled and nodded at her signaling to her that it's really ok and that he can handle cleaning one room. After Mikasa had walked away (reluctantly) to the dining hall, Eren walked up the stairs to the female room shared by the three girls in the squad.

"Here we go" Eren inwardly sighs as he pushed open the door. It was half past 9 in the evening and he was stuck doing chores.

The room looked exactly like the boy's room. Not too spacious and not too small. However the girls room had a window overlooking the forest areas while the boy's room did not even have a window. On the top bed of the bunk bed on the right was Sasha who was already fast asleep. That girl had energy enough for everyone but it seemed that the energy was limited. Eren eyed the bed below where Sasha was sleeping. He had no trouble spotting Mikasa's travel gear. He smiled. Of course she would have chosen the bottom bed. If they were in any danger she would want to spring into action as quickly as possible. She was always prepared. Which was something Eren lacked.

"Eren."

Surprised , Eren looked to his left. There sitting on the bottom bunk bed on the left was Historia. In her hands was a piece of paper and a pen. She looked as if she'd been startled. As if he'd interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you looking for Mikasa?" she simply asked.

Eren shook his head. He was still not used to the melancholic Historia in comparison to the sociable bubbly Krista Lenz that the squad had known and cherished. A "goddess" they had called her. Almost every male in their class had a massive crush on her and worshipped the ground she walked. She oozed kindness and showered everyone with her good heart. To the point where it made Eren sick. He was one of, if not the only male in her class to not have a school boy crush on her. In all honesty Eren had never liked 'Krista Lenz'. He had always seen her as a phony and a fake. Now that the truth was out everything had started to make sense.

"Mikasa is at a meeting with the corporal" Said Eren.

Before Historia could say anything she noticed the broom in Eren's hands. " Oh, sorry, Levi heichou had asked you to clean our room again didn't he?"

" Yeah, you were there when he told me, not too long ago actually. " said Eren completely baffled at how aloof Historia was.

She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. " Sorry I wasn't listening" she said simply as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. She looked like she was contemplating something before she finally put her pen against the paper.

Eren frowned but decided against saying anything more. He started to sweep the floor. Historia kept on writing quietly. He made a mental note to thank Sasha for her loud snoring because that was the only thing that stopped this from being an awkward silence.

After sweeping across the area of the room Eren stood at the front of the door and looked around the room. It looked exactly the same as it was before. And as far as he was concerned he did not spot many dust particles as Levi had said. Eren scratched his head.

"I swear he's pulling my leg on purpose" Said Eren out loud. He half expected Historia to say something. Had it been Krista she would have willingly picked up every little dust particle for him. When there was no answer he looked to his left and saw that the girl had fallen asleep. Her head was against the ladder and the paper that was in her hand had fallen on to the floor.

Out of pure curiosity Eren inched closer to the piece of paper lying on the ground. He knew prying was not ok but he figured that finding out more about Historia Reiss would be important to the mission tomorrow. Eren mentally scolded himself for thinking up and excuse for himself. It wasn't probably even that important. He took another quiet step before he slowly crouched down to pick up the paper. _Just one look._ He thought. As he picked up the piece of paper.

"You're still here?"

Eren quickly stood up straight completely embarrassed that he had been caught. He turned to face her and saw that Historia was rubbing her eyes. Eren sighed a sigh of relief once again. He had managed to not get caught. The blonde stopped rubbing her eyes , sat up straight and waited on him for an answer. She then eyed the piece of paper in his hand. Eren noticed.

"Oh , It fell out of your hands when you fell asleep and I was going to place it back on the bed" He said rather quickly. Historia nodded when she took the piece of paper back from Eren.

"Thank you" she said. Historia placed the piece of paper face down on her lap. She tugged a strand of blonde hair falling across her face. She looked down at her lap. Eren felt a bit nervous. He had no clue on what she was thinking. Not even a guess. Did she see through his intentions?

" Did you see anything I wrote?" she asked quietly.

"No" replied Eren reassuringly. " You woke up just as I picked it up"

Guilt washed over him. He should have just left the paper and just left the room.

"I see" replied Historia. She looked up at the boy standing in front of her ." Would you have looked at it if I hadn't woken up?"

Eren was a bit taken aback by her question. Krista was never this upfront. She had always struck him as the shy type. That didn't quite register after she made the switch back to Historia.

"Yes"

He replied honestly and looked down at the floor. There was no point in lying. His reply was followed by silence. Eren decided that he wasn't going to stay there any longer so he turned around and made his way towards the door.

"How are you so honest Eren?"

Eren stopped in his tracks and turned around. He was confused as to why she suddenly took that tone.

" Anyone would have read it, there was no point in lying" Said Eren.

"So you're saying that if you had said no, the fact that you had lied would have been obvious to me?" She asked again. "Is seeing through lies really not that difficult?"

Eren figured that this was something more than the piece of paper. But he wasn't sure how to respond. He and 'Krista' weren't that close so to say. Eren turned back around to face her.

"Well I believe that a lie, any lie would be spotted eventually" Said Eren. " The truth will always reveal itself in time, sooner or later". He watched as the girl furrowed her brows. After a moment she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Then! Was it right that I revealed my true name? Is the timing not right?" Said Historia quietly. He had no way to sympathize with what she was feeling. Eren knew that her situation was different than the rest of the squad. Even him. Even though he's been a lot their situations were different.

Eren smiled. He knew that this array of questions had something more to do than the piece of paper. " I don't think it has anything to do with the timing. You told us who you really were out of your own free will"

Historia shook her head. "Krista was who everyone liked, Krista was a good girl, Historia is not" she looked down at the piece of paper. " Will they all start to hate me now?"

"Huh?" Eren was surprised at her question. Were these the thoughts that sprung through her head. While killing titans and seeing through his ultimate goal were the thoughts that occupied his mind, was self loath and uncertainity that flooded Historia's?

"I can't answer that for everyone but I can answer for me" said Eren. Historia looked back at Eren again.

" I never really liked Krista" He said.

Historia widened her eyes. " Huh?"

"She was way too creepy and I always felt like she was fake" Halfway through opening the door to exit, Eren turned around and smiled. " But I like Historia"

He looked at her, There were some sort of emotion reflected in her eyes. He just couldn't pin point what it was. " You are just a stupidly normal honest person" He said before opening the door to leave the room.

"Eren wait"

Eren faced his head towards her way once more. " Hm?"

"Thank you" she said. Historia quickly looked back down at her piece of paper but in that instant he could have sworn that he saw a smile.

"Good night Historia" said Eren. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning felt a lot like the calm before the storm. After the squad had finished eating break fast, Levi had gathered them all outside the headquarters. Everyone was wearing their full gear. There were two horse carriage's outside. A dark brown horse and a white horse. Once everyone was gathered around him he started to brief them on the plan. Armin was holding the map from last night next to the shorter man.<p>

" Ok listen up everyone" started Levi. " We are going to be going to go the Reiss chapel. No one's been there in five years and the road to the destination is infested with aberrant titans because of the breach of wall rose"

Levi placed a hand on the area of the map they are going to go to. "We will be travelling in these carriages. Eren eyed the two carriage. It was similar to the one they used with the old squad Levi on his first expedition as a survey corpse member.

Then Armin stepped up "Also everyone please be on guard! I know that there are only two horses for the two carriages. That's because u-mm we couldn't get the resources we needed in time "

Eren knew what he meant. This mission came up on short notice. The reason for this was because of Historia's timely revelation and the revelation that the Reiss's were the true royal family.

"There are seven of us" said Jean. He cleared his throat as Levi shot him a glance. " I – I erm mean eight of us, who's going in what carriage?"

Levi sighed. " Wait I'll get to that, but first" he took a step closer to Historia.

"Historia.. you do realize the importance of this mission am I right?"

Historia nodded. "Yes"

Eren shot a glance at her. They hadn't spoken to each other since the night before. Which wasn't that much of a big deal considering that it had always been like this. But that was Krista. This was Historia.

"Good, because if you back out of this mission in anyway shape of form, we will capture you and do whatever it is necessary to make you obey "

Everyone looked at Levi in shock. Sure he does not come across as the nice guy but he shouldn't have taken it too far. Eren wanted to say something but he was cut off.

"Eren, Historia, Connie and Armin you are going to be in this carriage" he motioned towards the carriage on the left. " Connie and Armin, what ever you do you have to protect Historia and Eren as they are vital to the success of this mission"

"Yes sir!" said Armin and Connie.

"I think I should be with Eren" said Mikasa.

"Oi Mikasa you can't just talk back to Levi heichou like that!" said Eren.

"But-"

" Mikasa, Heichou would need your battle prowess at the front, your carriage will be the one in front and ours will be at the back" said Armin calmly. He smiled reassuring at Mikasa. "There is a higher chance of protecting Eren and Historia if you, Levi Heichou, Sasha and Jean take care of the titans coming up front"

" I see" said Mikasa. She was still not perfectly content.

"I'll be fine Mikasa" said Eren firmly. This was deffenitley not the first time they were in this situation and Eren knew that Mikasa wouldn't be completely content unless he made it perfectly firm and clear.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asked once more.

Eren grunted. "Yes, The corporal needs you in the front lines, now go!" he always felt bad whenever he was harsh to her because he knows that he was all she's got left as her last remaining family.

"Alright Armin, Connie, Eren and Historia get in" Levi motioned the four to get into the other cart while Mikasa, Jean and Sasha got into the cart at the front. Levi himself took the lead as he sat on the horse leading the cart at the front.

"Lets go !" He yelled. With that command the horses pulled the carts with full force. Levi was directing the horse at the front cart and the horse at the back cart followed after.

* * *

><p>Eren sat at one corner of the cart. Each of the four inside his cart took different corners otherwise they would all be squished up too close to eachother. The cart wasn't really very big. Historia sat directly in front of him and Armin was sitting adjacent to him.<p>

"How are you feeling Historia?" asked Armin. E

Eren mentally thanked him for breaking the silence. He had also be meaning to ask her the very same question. For some reason he just couldn't due the conversation they had the night before.

"It's as Levi heichou said. I have to do this" said Historia without really answering his question. The three boys looked at her nervously. " But I'll be fine" she added quietly.

"I'd like to chit chat but we really need to be prepared for anything even though Mikasa 's group is going to do most of the fighting" said Connie, the shortest boy there.

"I agree" said Eren. " We can't just assume that we are safe just because we are inside four corners inside a cart, we have to be on guard"

Historia and Armin nodded in agreement.

The remainder of the ride was quiet with little nervous and alert glances exchanged between the four. They were all expecting something big to happen as it always did for them. Eren started to get restless. He wanted to be out at the front with the corporal. Surely he was a better choice than Sasha? As if his mind had been read Armin suddenly says.

" I know that you'd rather be out at the front, but you are vital to this missions success too." Smiled Armin.

"Hm I understand the mission" Eren smiled back. Now was not the time to argue his way to the front, he had to keep his mind on the operation at hand.

It was all going smoothly before the cart halted to a sudden stop. The four got up. Connie put his head out of the cart first.

" Connie get back inside the cart!" yelled Sasha who was using her 3d gear in full swing.

"What's going on!?" yelled Eren as he pushed his way out the cart.

Connie squinted his eyes and he saw that Mikasa and Jean were also using their 3D gear.

"Get inside you idiots!" yelled Jean from afar. "There are five aberrant titans coming right this way you need to get inside!"

"Eren ! Connie! Get in here!" Yelled Armin from inside the cart."

"Tch" Eren and Connie made there way inside the cart once more. They heard the swinging of the swords and the clanking of the metal, then they heard one thud. Not being able to do anything was a far worse feeling than he imagined. Eren started to clench and unclench his palms. This mission would be going a lot faster if Levi had let them all fight. But he knew the risk of that. If either he or Historia died, The mission would be a failure and humanity would be lost.

"Damn it" said Eren with a clenched jaw. Historia took note of this.

"What's wrong Eren?" she asked. Eren looked away from her and tried to block out the sounds of the fighting that's happening outside. Surely they would have taken care of five abberant titans.

"We need to take care of those ones coming up ahead!" Eren heard Levi say. Eren shut his eyes tighter as if that would help to stop himself from doing anything brash.

Suddenly their cart started to shake. They heard the horse screech loudly until there was absolute silence.

"W-what's going on?" asked Historia.

"I don't know and I'm not going to stay in here any longer" said Eren as he went out the cart.

"Eren no! wait!" said Armin as he followed Eren out. Followed by Armin was Connie. They went around the cart to the front, where the horse was. The three looked at the sight in horror.

Their horse was dead. It's throat had been cut off and the fresh blood was still oozing out into it's dark brown fur.

"What… how?" said Armin. He looked visibly shaken.

"A titan?" asked Connie who was equally baffled. It couldn't have been a titan. Levi and them would have gotten rid of the ones in this parameter.

" It can't be." Said Eren. "Titan's don't kill animals"

The boys were brought back to attention by a hair rising scream. They all knew whom the voice belonged to. With adrenaline pumping, the boys reacted.

"Historia!" Eren yelled as he made his way behind the cart to get to Historia. Armin and Connie had tried to follow but they were halted by another scream.

"Armin! Connie! Eren! Behind you!" Yelled Sasha who was chasing an aberrant on her 3D gear. The titan was headed straight towards Connie and Armin.

"We can't leave Historia!" Eren yelled back. He ran full speed. He was never the one to leave a team mate behind. Whether they had just met or they had been long term friends he wasn't going to let someone die for nothing. Historia was no exception." Eren! there are titans here!" Armin yelled. But Eren was already half way around the cart.

Connie took no time to use his 3d gear. He and Sasha teamed up to slash the neck of the titan. Just then Mikasa and Jean showed up, More titans were tailing behind them.

"Why are you outside the cart?!" yelled Jean.

"Where is Eren?!" asked a distressed Mikasa.

Before either of them could explain what was going on, more titans started to show up. Corporal Levi was tailing them. He swiftly kills off one of the titans with his signature spin. The four remaining got up with their 3D gear and started to round off all the titans. Mikasa and Jean defeated two titans. Connie , Sasha and Armin made a team effort.

"Where are Eren and Historia?" yelled Levi after he killed off another titan.

Eren ran to the back of the cart. He noticed that the top ceiling of the cart was smashed open. "Historia!" he yelled as he rushed inside.

There standing inside was a masked man carrying an unconscious Historia over his shoulders. Eren glared at the man. He recognized the emblem on the man's jacket. _Military police._ He thought as he clenched his fists. Anger was boiling inside him. Why would they do this? What business do they have to be way out here. Why would they want to be in their way? Why would they want to kidnap someone?. A million questions formed through Eren's burning mind.

" Put her down" Eren yelled at the man. The mask only covered the bottom half of the man's face and Eren could easily see a smirk through the man's eyes. This made him even angrier.

"Traitors!" He yelled as he took out both his swords. He yelled and charged at the man. Mid way through the run Eren felt dizzy. What's happening to me? He thought. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Historia's unconscious face.

**A/N – I hope you all like it! This is going to be a 15 chapter story dedicated to all the Eren/Historia fans. I know that the recent manga may have left you feeling a bit down. Especially if you are a fan of this couple. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to write a full length story for this couple. I will be updating this story every Friday. So please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

His head thud to a faster rhythm than his heart beat, There was something rough around the edge of his mouth. Was it hardened saliva? No it was blood, blood was dried around his lips. His messy hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His whole body felt stiff. It was as if his brain could not send signals to move even a finger. Though he could not move he could not feel any pain. He was numb and that was the worst feeling. The feeling of knowing that you are alive but feeling as though you should might as well be dead. His eyes were closed tight and then he felt a sharp knife of pain go through his temples. His mind further wandered into the abyss.

"Eren!" said a soft voice in a whisper. "Eren wake up!" The whisper grew into a softer yell.

_Eren? Why does that sound familiar? Yes. Eren. That's my name. _ He groaned in pain. _How bad did I get hurt_? His head was shooting fireworks and his mind was spinning with empty colorful thoughts. _Did I change into a titan?_ No that wasn't possible. He did not inflict any self-harm. Or did he? His mind wandered back to the voice that called him. Who? With effort he attempted to open his eyes. His eyelashes felt like they were glued shut because there was a sticky sensation when he opened them. _Why is it so cold?_

"Eren!" there was a soft relieved gasp. "You're awake!"

Eren blinked a few times and his eyes wandered. It looked like a cell. Much like the cell that commander Erwin put him in after he plugged the breach in wall rose a year ago._ Has it really been a year? _But this one was smaller. It was cold and worst of all it was dark and smelled of dead animals. Eren wrinkled his nose in disgust, still not registering what had happened. He turned his eyes to look infront of him and his eyes widened in horror.

"H-historia?" Eren gaped.

Her lips had gone blue and she was shivering under her breath. Her rosy skin had gone pale and there was dried blood on her forehead. Her arms were pinned over her head against the back of the wall behind her, chained. There was a lock in the middle. She stood upright and both her feet were cuffed together with another lock in the middle. Her long blonde hair that was usually tied in a loose ponytail was loose and fell over her shoulders. Her expression held a small smile of relief but her eyes held no emotion. Her empty light blue eyes were staring at his horrified green orbs. Eren tugged at his legs, attempting to move them but soon found that his legs were chained up too just like Historia's. But unlike her, his arms were tied behind his back explaining the lack of feeling. So that there was no way for him to change into a titan. He looked down at his waist and back to her. They did not have their 3DMG gear.

"No"

* * *

><p><em><span>Two days ago <span>_

"Eren!" Armin yelled after his friend. He was running to the side of their cart. Please be all right. He thought. Connie ran right after him. They circled around the cart in a rushed manner and hopped inside it. Armin's eyes widened and Connie stopped in his tracks. Two men that embodied the military police insignia had Eren and Historia slung over their shoulders like a sack. They were both wearing masks that covered the lower half of their face. Armin could tell that they were men due to large muscle mass. They were quite big for military police men.

"Who are.. what are-?" Armin stammered. To his horror the man carrying Eren shot him a dirty look and both men ascended up using their 3DMG through the broken ceiling of the cart. Armin widened his eyes and through instinct both him and Connie prepared to use their own gear.

"Wait!" Connie yelled.

Before they could use their gear, Levi and Mikasa sweeping inside, grabbing the both of them by their waists and taking them outside the cart . Right before a defeated titan crushed the cart to bits. Once the 6 meter class titan fell over, Jean stood on top of it's head and glared at the horizon.

"Who were those people!? What do they want with Eren and Historia?" he yelled.

Mikasa glared, she placed Armin down on the ground and prepared to take off using her gear to follow the MP's. Just when she drawn out her swords Levi blocked her from moving any further with his arms.

"No, we don't know their agenda yet" he said.

"Of course we don't that's why we need to follow them!" Mikasa yelled. When it comes to the people she cared about getting hurt she was not the stoic person she usually was.

"They are from the military police, the kings guards, if any of you get in the way without thinking through the situation you'll be executed" Said Levi firmly.

"So you're saying that we should just abandon Eren?" Said Mikasa. She still had her swords in both her hands.

"Mikasa…" Armin whispered.

Levi sighed, " Look, I don't know what kind of attachment you have to the kid but you really need to- "

" He's the only family I have left" Said Mikasa. She moved passed the corporal with her swords ready and her 3DMG ready to go at any moment. "I will not watch another member of my family die when I can clearly do something about it to stop that from happening". With that she prepared to take of with a swift jog.

"Mikasa wait!" Armin yelled and the raven immediatley stopped in her tracks. She turned to face the boy.

"Armin are you coming too?" she asked.

" Maybe the captain is right, we should think this through" Armin said carefully. A gust of wind blew by. His blond hair swept across the nap of his neck just slightly to send shivers down his spine. It's either that or Mikasa's stare. Armin gulped and continued. " There is always the possibility but I don't think that they will kill Eren and Historia" He said confidently. Armin stood up as the others stared. "If we formulate a plan instead of acting brash and chasing them, we have a better chance of not getting killed in the process"

Connie looked down at his feet and looked as if he were contemplating the next course of action. Jean had got down from the rotting titan skeleton and Sasha was look nervously between Mikasa and Armin. Through all this corporal Levi smirked. He walked over to Armin and slumped a hand on his shoulders.

"So what they say is true" he said simply.

"Sir? Says Armin as his wide eyes shifted to Levi.

"I've heard a great deal about you Arlet" Levi began as he looked at his fingernails. "Your strategies and tactical mind even surpasses that of your superiors, I've been impressed so far but lets see if you can formulate a strategy to get Jaeger and Reiss back without things getting complicated" He said. Levi then took his hand of Armin's shoulder and stepped closer to Mikasa.

"Listen Ackerman, what you are about to do could kill us all"

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her hands. She unclenched the sword. _If we fight we win._ Eren's words went through her head. Those very same words had been her mantra for all these years_. Just as long as we keep fighting_. She thinks.

"Alright" she said, She placed her swords back into her gear. "I trust Armin's judgment" she said as she looked away from the corporal and straight to Armin.

"So.." said Sasha. Cutting of the tension. "What's the plan?"

Armin nodded and smiled. "We need to go to wall Sina immediately to negotiate with the head military police and to find out what exactly they want from Eren and Historia"

* * *

><p><em><span>Present time<span>_

Night had fallen. Or has it? Eren could not tell. For all he knew it has been while since he had first woken up. He felt himself shiver as his sweat seeped into his clothes. He started to shake uncomfortably as he tried to get that feeling of cold sweat off him. The fact that it was cold was not helping either. Helplessly he panted as he tugged at his chains again. The sweat from his forehead slid across his face and onto the dried blood near his lips. With another willed effort he tugged again.

"That won't work" said a meek voice. "I've tried.

Eren looked up and sees Historia with her eyes closed. Unlike him she was chained up standing upright with no way to sit down. It looked as if they chained her up while she was conscious and chained him up when he was passed out. Eren's eyebrows furrowed worryingly.

"How long have we been here for?" He asked.

"Don't know" she said, her eyes still closed. "A day? Two days? Perhaps even a week?" After a moments silence Historia began to chuckle lightly.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and in irritation, this was no laughing matter. "Why are you laughing?" She kept on giggling for a few more seconds before she suddenly stopped and open her eyes. Eren looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were bloodshed red and droopy. _Has she been crying or did she not have enough sleep?_

"It's so ironic" Historia spat and Eren blinked in surprise. "No matter what we do or where we go we will always end up getting captured!" Historia took a shaky deep breath. "We are nothing but cattle! It doesn't matter if the titans don't kill us because something else will!" She started shaking from the anger as she took a deep breath. Eren stared at her in dead silence for a while before speaking again.

His green gaze set on her blue hues. His stomach tightened. The only other time he'd felt the same was when Levi had suddenly sat down next to him after his staged "court room beating". And that was saying a lot. Historia had been unpredictable so far.

" You're wrong" said Eren. " If we continue to fight we will always win!"

This was the first time Eren had said his life long motto to someone else besides Mikasa and Armin. He himself was caught a bit off-guard for saying that.

Historia glared at him "Then explain this!" Historia glanced at her hands tied over her head. "We did fight! Then why-" she stopped mid sentence. "Then how? How do we keep fighting like this Eren?" With each syllable her voice got noticeably softer. She felt a lump in her throat and feared that if she continues she would cry. _No. I refuse to cry. That's something Krista would do._And that was a kind of weakness that she'd never want anyone to see again.

For once Eren did not know what to say or how to reply to that. He did not know if he could reassure her or that if she even wanted reassuring. He looked down at his chained up feet. There was no way they could fight with their arms and legs chained up. Even if they do escape there was no way of knowing that they would survive considering the fact that they did not have 3DMG gears. For all he knew they could be placed inside this cellar as titan bait. He quickly pushed aside the thought.

"Sorry" He said and shook his head, slightly irritated at her. "I wasn't really thinking of what to say…. My head's not really in the right place right now"

Historia was a little taken aback at his reply. That was the last thing she expected him to say. As far as she was concerned he had done nothing wrong. A moment of silence passed between the two-chained soldiers. Eren felt another shiver go through his legs. The cell was getting colder by the minute. He assumed that night was falling.

"You don't have to apologize to me" said Historia gently. She seemed to have gotten rid of that early anger. Eren looked up in surprise. "If anything I should be apologizing to you"

"What why?" Asked Eren thoroughly confused.

"If it weren't for me we would not be in this predicament" She said. "If I hadn't been born you wouldn't even be doing this mission and non of our comrades would be put into pointless danger" Of all the places her mind started to wander off to her childhood. Why am I thinking of this now? ._ Historia Reiss was never loved by anyone. No one loved Historia Reiss and no one ever will._

At this point Eren had had enough. "Stop that!" yelled Eren. "Do you realize how many times I've felt like I've put our comrades into 'pointless danger?' Eren took a sharp breath while Historia looked on with an unchanging expression. "Also Historia, stop talking like you're going to die because you're not! I won't let you!"

Now it was Historia's turn to get surprised. His snapping point dragged her out of reminiscing her non existent childhood. "How do you suppose you can do that? You can't move and neither can I" she motioned towards the chains again to refer back to her earlier point.

"I don't know" Eren admitted quietly. "But I will make sure that neither of die"

A familiar silence passed before Historia attempted a genuine smile . "You're always so sure of yourself Eren.. I envy you" She confessed softly.

Eren managed a small smile. "In a world like this, I've really got no choice but to act strong, and so should you"

Historia wanted to take those words into heart. She had wanted to listen to all the empowering speeches made by leading officials all the time. She id not want to just listen, she wanted to embody the principle and take it to her heart. But she couldn't. Not anymore. After Ymir, The one person she attached her identity to, the one person she held on for support was gone, she crumbled down like a tree loosing it's roots. She wanted to become her own roots but that constant image of her closest friend betraying her along with her childhood memories she'd rather forget, she just could not muster any amount of motivation to become her own person. Before Historia could reply they were interrupted by loud voices. Voices that sounded like that they belonged to older men. The two in captivity scrambled to look towards the direction of the incoming footsteps, their chains jingling as they heard the voices clearly.

" Can't believe we are right are almost at the border between wall Rose and Maria."

Eren gaped. _We are close to Maria? _

The human footsteps grew louder and louder as Eren held his breathe under pure curiosity. He shifted a nervous glance towards the girl in front of him. She did not look at him, her eyes were stone set on the incoming men.

"Looks like the brats are awake" said one of the men. They both looked like they were in their early 30's.

Eren glared. The two stopped in front of their cell. One was taller than the other and they were both wearing the military police jackets and 3DMG gears. Eren noticed that they weren't the same two people that had kidnapped him and Historia in the first place "What do you want from us? And who do you think you are!?" His eyes shot daggers at their MP emblem on their jackets. Traitors. _They do not deserve to wear the uniform that's meant to protect humanity. _

"Easy there kid, we just wanted to talk to the little missy over here" Eren widened his eyes as the shorter one shot a lope side smile at Historia that made her a little sick. The shorter man dug his hands , pulled out a key, and unlocked the cell. _What the?_ Thought Eren.

"Alfred what are you doing?" said the taller man in a harsh whisper. He was obviously paranoid.

"Relax Tomasso, I just wanted to have a little chat with blondy over here" smirked Alfred. Eren gritted his teeth and glared at the shorter man as he moved closer to Historia. He stroked a strand of blonde away from her face. The girl instantly looked away making the man frown.

Alfred grabs the girl's chin to forcefully make her face him. Historia scowls at him in pure distaste. The man had large eyes that were too close together, he face was so close to her that she could see the little stubs of beard growing around his chin along with two strings of visible nose hair out of his nostrills. He pulls her chin down to stare directly at her eyes. "Pretty cute" He clicks his tongue. "Young but cute, exactly my type" Historia's heart started to rush; she pulls away her face from his grip and turned her head away. She felt like a prey that has a death wish being totured by a predator who does not have the agenda to kill. Her heart started to sink below and she felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her. _Leave me alone_ she wanted to say but the words failed to escape her lips. Her throat became dry. This was closed to the same feeling she got whenever the trainees neared titan area. _T_hat lingering what's going to happen next feeling. She felt the man's hot breath against her neck as he let out an impatient exhale. _Too close_. She started to get frightened and dizzy but she dared not look anywhere else so she glued her eyes to the ground. Her eyes started to get a bit foggy and the lump in her throat grew bigger. _Too close. _"Lets hear the cute girl whimper" he said. His fingers started to trace the nape of her neck and began their way further down. Historia shut her eyes tighter.

_Please no._

Having seen enough, Eren tugged at the chains harder and mustered himself to get up.

Sound of sudden clash of metal against hard floor stopped him mid-assault and Historia opened her eyes in shock. Alfred turned around and saw that the boy behind him was now standing even though he was still bound by chain. Eren's glare radiated of poison. His intake of breath shortened as he stared murderously at Alfred who had since let his hands fall by his sides.

"Get your hands off her" said Eren venomously, adrenaline flowing through his body. Alfred gave him a slight smirk.

"What are you going to do to stop me boy? You are all chained up!" With that the man took another taunting step closer to Historia .

"You bastard…" said Eren in a hoarse undertone. "I will rip you to shreds!" The situation felt all too familiar to him and he was not about to go down that road once again. Before he could even attempt to say anything more , he felt a similar surge of dizziness he felt last time.

"Eren!" he heard Historia yell. Eren looked at his right shoulder. Sure enough there was an arrow. Probably the kind of arrows that are used to drug wild animals.

"Eren?" He heard Alfred say. "The Jaeger kid?!"

Eren felt his vision blur, though this time he did not black out instantly. He looked. Maybe the arrow had a lesser dosage whatever it was. Through his blurred vision he could see outside the cell that there was another man behind the Thomas guy. One of the men who had the bottom of half of his face covered.

"Yes. This boy is Eren Jaeger" Eren heard the masked man say.

"This is the Jaeger boy? Y-you mean the titan shifter?" He heard Alfred stammer.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Tomasso muttered.

"I should have warned you lot to not go near this cell" said the masked man. "Both of them are humanities prized possessions"

"What do you mean?" asked Tommasso

"I mean" The masked man continued, he walked over to Eren who was starting to feel drowsy but not enough to pass out, the man pulled Eren up by his elbow, un locked the chains from his arms and feet, though he still kept the shackles on. He placed both Eren's hands behind him once again.

"Alfred, take the girl, we are moving them up"

From the corner of his eyes Eren noticed the same smirk reach the masked man's eyes. This must have been the one that kidnapped Historia, in that case there should be one more, he thought drowsily. He struggled to keep his feet on point and his eyes on focus. Eren groaned.

"Move Jaeger" The masked man commanded and Eren took a sloppy step foreword.

Eren shifted his eyes towards Historia who was now in the same position he was in, Alfred held her shackled arms behind her. Historia looked worryingly at Eren.

"Eren?"

"Are you ok Historia?" he said.

Historia gave a shake nodd, her eyes were still widened with fear.

He simply moved his head to what it he thought felt like nod. He had no feeling in his body. Much like how he felt when he first woke up. Legs and arms numb, his brain might as well be numb too. Historia gave him a defeated smile.

It felt like an out of body experience, he saw himself moving foreword, out the cell, turned to the corner left, and up the stony stair case. The place was made out of cobble stone and metal from what he could tell at that point. Their only source of light was the little candlelight's. Historia was walking next to him with Alfred right behind her. He could see her shivering slightly. He couldn't tell whether it was because of fright or because of the low temperature because he couldn't feel anything against his own skin due to the duo was led into a smaller room at the end of the top of the staircase. A woman was sitting on a chair inside. she had curly light blonde hair that reached a little above her shoulders she and adorned a bright red lipstick, She looked a bit older than her subordinates and wore the military police uniform with a low cut shirt underneath. Her eyes were drooping down and expression looked that of a permanent scowl. she had a metal bottle in his hands in which she continued to slurp out of.

" Sir!" the masked man said regardless of pronouns. He let go of Eren and assumed the soldier salute. The other two, Alfred and Tomasso followed.

The woman got up form her chair, her bottle still in her hands. She smiled lazily at the three men and then eyed the shackled duo for a little more than a second.

"Well done Bastian, you've successfully captured two of humanities most valuable possessions" The droopy-eyed woman shifted her eyes from Historia to Eren and back again like a predator teasing its prey. Eren and Historia shot anxious glances at each other. The woman took another swing at her bottle. "Leader would be pleased," she said as he walked closer towards the duo. Her eyes landed on Eren. She leaned her face in down to his level.

"Rogue Titan boy, Eren Jaeger" She said slowly, each letter rolling out of her tongue like ice. She placed her fingers under her chin with a pleased expression. "What a handsome boy"

She raised her head just a little. "Tell me, how old are they?"

"16, they've both come out of age sir," said Bastian, All three men had their arms folded behind him in disciplined stance. The woman leaned down again, this time her eyes wandered over to Historia.

"Ahh the well re-known goddess of the 104th trainee corps, Krista Lenz?" she said mockingly. Then she stoop up straight and turned her back to the two. "No, Historia Reiss, the bastard daughter of a noblemen and the true heir to the throne" The woman turned back slightly just to see the shocked look on the girl's face. Historia felt sweat beading up behind her hair on her forehead.

"Don't look so shocked dear, these walls have ears." The woman turned back towards the men. "Now you can go deliver them to him"

Bastian shot two uneasy glances at the other two men. He blinked at the woman before clearing his throat. "Sir, what about our reward?" he says uncertainly.

The woman looked at him and gave a small un genuine laugh. "Reward? You haven't even completed the mission yet!"

The man in question takes a step foreword towards her. "This was our mission! You gave us two very precise descriptions and instructions to bring them to you, nothing about taking them all the way to your leader or who ever it is" There was an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice. The other two men, Alfred and Tommaso shifted uncomfortably.

The woman frowned. "Are you disobeying my orders?"

Bastian furrowed his eyes back at her. "All I'm saying is that we did not risk stealing military police uniform and 3DMG gears for nothing, we except the money you promised this instant"

_They stole MP uniforms and the gears?_ Eren thought when the realization hit him. _They aren't real MP's ! they were a fraud!_

The woman placed her palms inside her jean pockets, and gave them a mock sad face. Eren widened her eyes and gaped, she took out a handgun from her pocket. He glanced back and forth between Bastian who was still standing behind Eren and the woman.

"We did our part of the deal and now it's your turn" said Bastian not wavered by the gun.

The woman closed her eyes and gave him a mock sad smirk. "Wrong answer!" she said. She aimed her gun right at his head, with a swift pull of the trigger the bullet hit it's target and Bastian immediately fell on to the floor. Everyone in the room stood still in shock. Tommasso and Alfred stared open mouth at their fallen leader, letting their guard down.

"Run Historia!"

_Now is our chance._ Thought Eren, finally broken free out of the masked man's vision. Historia stood still in shock, having witnessed a man's head blown to bits. As Eren ran passed her and towards the door he yelled at her once more.

"Don't just stand there! Run!"

Before Alfred, who was standing behind her got the chance to grab her, Historia willed her feet to follow Eren as fast as she could. It was harder to coordinate her running because she still had her writs chained up and as did Eren.

The woman growled in anger. " You fools! Do not let them get ever or I'll have your heads blown out next!"

With the shock of what had just happened and the very real threat from the woman Alfred and Tommaso sprang after Eren and Historia, even though they were a good three feet ahead of them.

The duo ran as fast as they could, their wrists were still chained up. Eren was a little ahead of Historia. When they ran out the room they turned left from the decending staircase and into a long drawn out hallway lit with candle light chandeliers. The whole atmosphere of it was eery and the predetators behind them did not help at all. The floors were a bit slipperty due to moss formation of the dark wet building. Eren felt a familiar thudding in his head. With every step he took his head hurt harder but he ignored the uncomfortable sensation and kept running foreward, occassioanly glancing back at Historia.

"Eren! Do you know where you are going?" yelled Historia. She glanced back , her already pumping heart skipped a beat. Running close behind them was Alfred and Tommasso, Worse, they had their 3DMG gear on out too.

"Eren! They're gaining on us!" she screeched.

Eren gritted his death and furrowed his eye brows. " Damn it!" he growled. He stared at his chained wrists. _If only I can get these things off me._

They turned around another corner to the right and they continued to sprint until they reached a wall.

"Damn it! A dead end!" Eren yelled in agony. Historia stopped a few inches next to him and gave a half heartned worried look. The two looked behind them and saw that it was too late for them to make an escape towards the way that they came from. Two wires from the 3DMG gear suddenly attached to the wall reeling the two men who were behind them right in front of them. Alfren stood behind them and Tommaso stood infront of them. Their 3DMG swords touching on either side so that Eren and Historia were cornered on all four sides.

"Face it brats you have no where to go" said Tommasso.

Eren glared at the two men. Compared to him the men were really tall and Histora especially looked tiny. The air around them started to go a bit crisp and rotten like the cellar. They had been running the wrong way all this time. The candles were a red herring. Eren realised. He started to think of how they could manage to get out then.

" I don't mind killing off one of them, it's because of you little shits that our leader was killed" said Alfred. He eyed the back of their heads menacingly.

"Don't you dare Alfred! If one of them dies! We both die!" yelled Tomasso

Eren gave Historia a knowing glance. Getting the hint Historia nodded. Using their height to their advantage, they ducked under the swords of two opposite sides and made a run for it again.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Eren heard Alfred yell.

This time he and Historia were more than three feet ahead of them. They sprant faster and ran back the way they came from. Instead of turning right this time they turned left from the decending staircase. This time it was much like the hallway they saw before but it was much wider and brighter leading Eren to believe that they were on the right track. He glanced back at Historia who was running a few inches behind him."Stay close!" he instructed. Historia gave a brief nod. Her eyes were focused on the back of the brunets head. Completely bewildered, she wondered where and how he had it in him to keep moving. Even when the situation looked the worst and even though she had half-heartedly accepted that this was the end for them, Eren still found a way to get them out of the situation. Historia shook her head completely baffled. _You've never failed to surprise me_.

As they ran they saw a light coming from what appeared to be the exit. A brief moment of relief filled them."Oh! There it is! Let's pick up the pace!" said Eren. The two of them ran even faster towards the opening. Historia glanced behind her and to her surprise the two men weren't following. It was almost too good to be true. _What's going on_. She thought. She had a bad feeling of a pit inside her stomach.

Once they entered the opening they soon find out that it was a large open terrace. The sky was cloudy with a light drizzle and there was a cold gust. They could see outlines of mountains in the horizon with little caps of snow at the top. It was only then did they realize that they were really high up. The two stood there. Eren eyed the place. It was a large rectangle shaped terrace with railings around the perimeter of it. Eren looked over the railing and saw that there was endless forest below with a flowing river right below them. He looked around, Four corners with no way of escaping, except for the one they came from. No other exit.

"Something doesn't feel right" said Historia quietly and Eren looked at her.

"Those men aren't chasing us anymore."

Suddenly there was a slow clapping. Eren and Historia turned around to face the entrance. The woman was walking towards them with foreboding smirk pasted on her face. Alfred and Tomasso was following behind her.

"Ah… you ran right into your own trap" spat the woman. "Just like a bunch of cattle"

Eren and Historia glared at the woman. Eren jerked his jaw.

" What do you want from us? You are not even from the military police! You're not even soldiers!" He yelled.

The woman sighed. "Look, there is really no point to this, either you stay outside and freeze to death or you come inside, you really don't have much of a choice" Eren continued to glare and heaved out a deep breath in order to say something back at her.

"She's right" murmured Historia, her eyes facing eyed the tiled floor. Eren widened his eyes at her in surprise.

"What the hell are you saying?!" he yelled.

Historia bounced her head back up at him with defeated eyes. The same eyes he first saw in her when Ymir betrayed them.

"There is nothing we can do Eren!, Just look at where we are! we are miles away from any help reaching us, we don't have our 3DMG gear and it's almost dark and getting to the point of a freezing temperature! And our wrists are still binded" Historia yelled back.

"Bastard child's got a point" said the woman.

Eren ignored the woman. " What? So you're just giving up? So you're saying that you'd rather stay here with strangers who you have no idea what they want from you!? And judging by what had happened a while ago they could be traffickers for all you know!"

"Then how do you suppose you are going to escape huh?" Historia spat. "We have got no way out!"

Eren avoided her glance and briefly shifted his eyes towards the railing and then looked back at her with a stern glare. "Trust me"

Historia shook her head sadly. "Eren please.." she begged him with her eyes.

The woman scoffed, completely disgusted with the play in front of her.

" You two better decide quickly or I'm going to decide for you!" She aimed up her hand gun towards the duo.

"Sir! I thought we were supposed to keep them alive" stammered Tommaso who was behind her.

"We are!" the woman smirked. "But I'm sure the leader won't mind a broken leg or two"

Something stirred inside Eren, He glanced back at Historia and shot her a weak grin. The kind of grin he always had when he was about to do something dangerous. Jean called it the 'sucidal bastard's signature grin', something most of the people he was closed to in the 104th trainee squad was familiar with. He faced Historia and with a determined expression that almost made Historia take a step back, he said, "Sorry Historia but after that survey corpse expedition, I refuse to leave any of my comrades behind" With that Eren took one step back. His feet nearly touching the railings.

"Eren what are you doing!?" Historia gasped. She glanced down the railings and saw that it was a high drop into the river. Eren simply looked straight at the woman with the gun. "Ok shoot me"

"Eren!" Historia screamed.

The woman smirked "Very well", she aimed the gun towards the boy's knees and pulled the trigger. As the bullet approached, Eren crouched down swiftly just enough so that the chains binding his arms got in front of his knees. The bullet hit the chains and the chain broke, freeing his arms. Not giving either one of them a chance to react, Eren grabbed Historia's forearm and jumped out of the terrace and over the railing, pulling Historia down with him. A few seconds of free falling later, Historia's surprised scream and the kidnappers anguish yells were all blocked out by the numbing crash into the icy flowing river.

**A/N- Phew! That was a long one! I'm so glad to see that the few of you who read the last chapter are enjoying it. I really appreciate each and every review. It really motivates me to write the next chapter. So.. what do you think is going to happen? Levi's squad thinks that they are taken to wall Sina in reality they are closed to the borders of Maria ! Till next week! Tc! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

**A/N- I'm so glad that a lot of you are enjoying this! Your reviews really motivates me to write more. So as promised here is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well! **

The icy water felt like sharps spikes. She felt the water seep through her survery corps jacket, through her undershirt and finally through her under garments. The tanging pain of the cold water against her skin and scalp was worse than the sudden drop into the river. The current was fast flowing, with her head underwater Historia started kicking her leg, an attempt to figure out which way was up and which was down. When she opened her eyes under water she immediately closed them shut because the flow of the current strained her eyes to a disturbing point. From what she could tell , the current was flowing left. Her thoughts began to rush back to her trainee days. The instructor had taught them about river safety and she vaguely remembered him saying to fight against the current. _Or was it not?_ . Either way she started to feel a burn in her lungs_. I can't breath!_ She realized. With a sharp kick of her legs against a rock at the bottom, Historia emerged out of the water with a sharp gasp for air. However, her moment of relief was short lived, her eyes shifted over to the line of red mixed with the white rushing water. _Blood._

"Eren!" she screamed. He must have hit his head! Historia began to use her core muscles in her arms to the best of her ability to look for the brunet.

"Eren!" she screamed again. He wasn't called the suicidal bastard by their squad for nothing. She hadn't even had the time to be angry with him for pulling them down into the river in the first place. She cursed softly under her breath.

"Eren! Where are you!" she yelled softly.

Her vocal cords started to get strained from all the yelling. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a shade of brown. She quickly shifted her eyes towards it and gasped in horror. It was Eren, he was laying face down under water, and there was a stream of blood coming out of his head. His military uniform was soaked from top to bottom with a little tab of blood in his shoulders. Without thinking further Historia took a deep breath, ducked down underwater. The current kept pushing her back but she needed to get to the eddy where Eren was floating. With the strong kick of her legs and a push of water with her arms, Historia fought her way against the current towards Eren's bobbing body. _Please be ok. Please please._ She prayed in her thoughts. As she neared the eddy, the current became weaker and weaker. She mentally thanked her remembrance of of one her first lessons at the trainee corps. An eddy in the flowing river is the safe spot of a river. When in trouble always find an eddy and get on the river bank. When she reached Eren's floating body , she hooked both her arms under Eren's and clasped his chest, this pulled his head out of the water.

"It'll be ok now, I got you" she whispered to him.

She started to pull him with all her strength, to get him out of the river and into the river bank. The area was still deep, but she could see that the area around the river bank had rocks around. She glanced back at Eren's gushing head worryingly. _He must have hit his head against a rock when we fell._ She thought. She glanced up, the sky was getting darker, she could see the shape of a crecent moon already. She began to pull him harder, her main goal was to get them both out of the water other wise they are both in risk of pneumonia with Eren with a risk of infection and bleeding to death. Pushing the horrible thoughts ever she felt the soles of her boots land on a rock. Historia mentally sighed in relief, she placed both her feet on the rocks, feeling the shallow side of the river as a relief and it easier to carry a boy almost twice her small petite frame.

The river bank was filled with tiny pebbles. There were little grass growing in between some pebbles. Right up ahead from the river bank was the continuation of the forest they had seen from the railings a while ago. The forest looked deep with tall trees and bushes , there was no telling where it led to.

When she had finally reached the river bank, Historia had no time for a breather. She immediately placed Eren on his back on the small pebbled rocks. With her familiar survival instincts kicking in, she took of her military jacket, folded it in two and placed it under Eren's head, imitating a pillow. Even though it too was soaked, she decided that Eren needed more layers than her so that he doesn't die from the cold. The next thing she had to do was stop the blood from gushing out his head. With no second thoughts she tore of the right sleeve of her white long sleeved shirt she wore under her military jacket. First she ran back near the river and got water into her cupped hands. Then she ran back to Eren, She carefully placed her wet hands on the right side of his forehead. She stroked the area of which the blood was coming out of and cleaned of his wound and forehead off blood, right after that, she started to bandage his head with her torn sleeve, she made sure to apply pressure to the wounded area so that it would stop the bleeding. Historia ties a firm knot in the bandage so that it won't slip. Before she could take a sigh of relief, she saw Eren shiver. She furrowed her eyes with worry. This wasn't a good sign. She got up from his side and ran towards the forest area to look for logs. She quickly skimmed the area till she was satisfied, she grabbed a hand full of wood, twigs and a large log by the side of two oak trees and ran back to Eren's side again. She placed the wood a few inches close to Eren. She made sure it wasn't too close so that he wouldn't get burned or too far that he won't be able to feel the warmth. She placed the logs on top of another, with the two twigs standing up like a little tent. Then she grabbed two pebbles from the ground and began to rub it against each other.

"Come on!" She hissed under her breath. Her heart beat began to rise. Suddenly there was a sudden spark, but it was short lived because of the sudden blow of the wind. She started to shiver under her breath as well. Her wet clothing wasn't helping much. Frowning, Historia attempted to rub two other stones harder; there was the sharp sound and a flicker of spark. _I did it._ She thought. Amber reflected in her light blue eyes as she stared in wander at the little fire burning in front of her. She shifted her eyes towards the unconscious boy lying next to the fire. To her dismay, she saw that he was still shivering, only just not as much as he was before. Historia shook her head and moved herself to sit on the other side of Eren. She sandwiched both her hands over his left one and began to rub them against his, to keep him ever warmer. _I did all I could _She thought. She finally takes a deep sigh of relief when Eren stopped shivering. Even though the shivering had stopped she still kept on rubbing his hand with hers so that his hands stayed warm. _So both our hands stayed warm._ She thought.

Night had officially fallen, the stars had come out and their was a bright crescent moon. The terrifying sound of the river had turned into a soothing noise. Historia prayed that the warmth of the fire would last the whole night. She thought about making a second fire next to her but she decided against it as the forest was way too dark and it would be hard to search for firewood. Historia heeved a sigh again. Then a thought hit her. Her eyes shifted at her folded military jacket embracing the back of Eren's head like a pillow, then she looked at the bandage wrapped around his head that was once the right sleeve of her shirt. She glanced at the fire burning on the right of Eren with bewilderment.

_Why did I do this?_ She thought. She looked down at her palms that clasped over Eren's hand, like an oyster shell. _Is this Historia? _. She glanced up at the sky and gazed at the many constellations of stars. There was no doubt in her mind that Krista would have done all of this, but she was not Krista. She was Historia. "Historia is not a good girl" she said softly before shifting her eyes back at her encased hands over Eren's. A pang of doubt goes through her mind. _Would Historia really have done all this? Was she not too far off from Krista after all?_ . Historia violently shook her head as if that would make her thoughts disappear. _No. anyone would have done this for a dying human being. Anyone fighting for humanity would have done this. It was the right thing to do, even Historia would know that much._ She concluded her thoughts at that and set her blank gaze up at the stars again. The constellation to the north of the crecent moon was "Maria" for which the outer wall is named after. She recalled hearing old tales about that particular constellation but couldn't quite remember the exact story. She shifted her eyes back to the fire. Her eyes fell drowsily. She tried her best to keep them open but eventually gave in after a blink held shut for too long She quietly fell asleep to the sound of the roaring flow of the river, the serene cackling of fire and the distant howling of a wolf.

The fire had died out through out the course of the night and into the morning, that wasn't a problem because Historia was woken up just as the early sun's rays hit her eyelids. She had always been a morning person. Always waking up before every one else to catch the glimpse of the sunrise. She had done this out of habit, even when she was little she would rise up early because the calming euphoria of the first rays of life was one of the only things she had to look foreword to. Even then when she opened her eyes, even though she couldn't see the horizon of the sunrise because of the mountains blocking her view, she could still see the mixture of hues in the skies in which no one could see during other courses of the day. She breaths in deeply as a breeze went past her. It was still chilly but at least it was light outside now. The air smelt of the river, a natural smell, a smell she would only imagine places outside the walls to have. Historia looks down, her hands were still around Eren's, with a soft gasp and wide eyes full of unnoticeable embarrassment she quickly unclasped her hands. She jerked her face away to stare at the river once more. She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ears. Historia let out a soft groan. She felt disgusting. Her clothes were semi dry and stuck to her uncomfortably, her blonde hair was unruly and was still sticky and damp. Her brief moment of woe was paused by a low cough.

Historia's eyes immediately changed towards the source. "Eren!" She said as she leaned in. "You're awake!"

Eren let out another louder cough, his eyes were tight shut and he groaned in agony. "H-historia?" He opened his eyes. Big bewildered sky blue eyes stared back into his green orbs, the early rising sun rays artistically hit the strands of her long blonde hair making it radiate a golden color, The ends of her hair , just inches away from his face. He refrained from letting out a dumbfounded gasp from his lips and instead let out a light exhale.

"What happened?" He asked slowly taking note of the blonde's worried expression. He winced in pain when he attempted to sit up.

Historia shut her eyes and shook her head in relief. "You hit your head against a rock Eren, You shouldn't get up just yet"

"What?" he sits up despite what Historia had said and the said girl sighs in defeat. "Hit my head against a rock?" Eren asked in confusion. He places a hand on his bandaged forehead, he feels the fabric with his fingers and widened his eyes, and the memories started rushing back to him. The kidnappers, the terrace, him grabbing Historia right when he jumped.

"Oh"

Historia nodded, " There was a lot of bleeding" She said while she abstained from shuddering at the heart stopping memory of Eren floating face down in the river. "But it seems to be healing fine now"

Eren's fingers skim his bandaged fabric on his forehead once again. He shifted his glance at Historia's right arm which was missing a sleeve. Eren widened his eyes and blinked twice. He looked to his right and saw the remaining burned out wood of the fire she made the night before. Then he looked behind him and saw her neatly folded survey corpse jacket. Finally he turned back around to face her. Historia shifted her gaze down at her hands.

"You.." He said softly. There was a tang of puzzlement in his voice.

"You really don't have to say anything" She replied, her gaze still focused on her hands. "It was the right thing to do, anyone would have done that" she said softly.

"Thank you Historia"

At that , Historia widened her eyes and looked up at Eren. _Why am I so surprised? Of course he'd say thank you, anyone would thank anyone for saving his or her lives._ _I shouldn't be this surprised just because he said - _Then it hit her. She softened her gaze immediately. It had clicked. This was the first time anyone had thanked "Historia", Krista was used to getting praised for every little deed she did but her, her true self, Historia wasn't and this was the first time in her whole entire life time that someone had uttered those words. _Thank you Historia._ For the first time in a long time despite the situation they were in, Historia smiled a soft genuine smile. It wasn't a wide nor a faded smile, it was a smile that made the skin around her eyes crinkle, much like how Krista used to, but this smile had a much more sincere glow to it that almost made Eren gape at how impressive it all was.

"You're welcome"

Having no idea on what else to say Eren simply nodded though he was felt a little flustered inside. He turned around and grabbed her survey corps jacket from behind him and handed it out to her. Historia hesitantly took it back.

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down again?" she asked. "I mean your head's still"

"Don't worry about it, give it a few more hours, my head will heal to it's fullest in no time" assured Eren.

Historia cocked her head to a side as she put back on her jacket. " What do you mean?"

"Well.." Eren scratched his head. " Let's just say that transforming into a titan isn't the only ability I have, sometimes I can regenerate just as fast as a titan can, it really depends on the situation, I guess this time I just got knocked out pretty bad"

Historia nodded, remembering the flow of blood against the flow of the river. "Yeah, pretty bad"

" Yeah so this is really not a big deal" reassured Eren while pointing at the bandage.

"Hmm" Historia glanced down at her palms shifting her view back at Eren. "So what now?" she asked.

Eren shakily started to get up as Historia watched in worry. His green stare set on the river. The very river that washed them away from the place they had been help captive and onto the riverbank. Eren looked behind him at the forest path. There was no question that it was their only path to even begin making their way back to the group.

" We go in to the forest, find the nearest village to get a horse or something to make our way back to Heichou and the others" he said.

Historia stood up as well. "We don't even know where we are, how can we be sure that there is even a village close by?"

Eren furrowed his brow "There has to be civilization here, you heard what the man said back there, we are at the edge of wall Rose, just near the border to Maria"

Historia shook her head. "Even still, we don't know where the others could be! Also we don't have our 3DMG gear, what are we going to do if we see titans!"

Eren contemplated for a bit, "They could be heading towards the Reiss chapel for all we know, which by the way is within our radar and also there are no titans in wall rose, whatever titans there are, they are in Maria-"

"But what if-!" Historia interjected.

Eren sighs while Historia's expression was etched in worry. "If it makes you feel better we'll just have to make a couple of spears using wood and rock"

"Eren I'm serious!" she says irritably.

"Well what are we supposed to do?!" Eren raised an eyebrow. "We can't stay here and we most definitely cannot go into the river again, the forest is our only option"

"Yeah but.." Historia looked uncertain.

"We are going to go to the Reiss chapel, it's our best bet as to where the others could be headed"

Historia took a step backwards and sighed. "So what's the plan? Are we going to walk into the forest till we come across a village?"

Eren shook his head. "No, remember what Sasha said all those years ago about how if you are near hilly areas you have to climb the highest peak to become aware of your surroundings?"

When, Historia shook her head Eren realized that she wasn't there with them, and the reason for that was because she was captured by the bandits who wanted their 3DMG gear three years ago, and that was the very reason why they had to climb a mountain, in order to scout the area to search for her.

"Nevermind" Eren said. "We just need to climb the highest point in this forest and in this case it is-" He placed both hands over his eyes, shielding the sun, and scouted the area until his gaze landed on the tall hill right up ahead.

"There!" he points at it. "We need to see the place beyond that"

_The place beyond._ Historia squinted her eyes as she traced her gaze to where Eren was pointing. It was tall but wasn't so peak, perfect for climbing. Then her expression fell. "We are going to reach it by night fall and there is no way we can climb it during the night, we don't have any light sources"

"We'll just have to walk faster, it will get cold when it turns dark again, we might catch something unfortunate" Said Eren.

"It's going to be even colder up at the top of the hill, especially at night" replied Historia firmly.

Eren sighed and thought about the logic. "You're right, but we still need to get to the hill by night fall even if we don't start climbing it"

Historia simply nodded. She quietly observed, Eren seemed to be restless whereas she felt strangely calm, much like how she always was. "_You just want to die as a martyr right?"_ She heard Ymir's familiar voice taunting in her head. She had said this while 'Krista' was attempting to save a fellow trainee from a snow storm. _ "You want to die as a soldier so everyone would remember you as a good person, a goddess." _ She brashly shook off the voice out of her head, there was no point in remembering that now. She no longer felt the need to die as a hero because everyone now knows that it was a false façade. In stead she should feel a pump of adrenaline now, just like Eren because they both had to complete the mission. And if she were to intentionally die then, she wouldn't be remembered as the kind goddess, but as the person that had failed humanity.

The two managed to make three spears each, They were made out of long thin wood and a sharp three inch pebble tied at the end by some loose vine grasses. They couldn't make more because Eren insisted on making their way towards the hill as quick as they can. The temperate forest path was mossy and wet, Historia figured that it was because of the river water or because of the lack of sunlight hitting the forest floor. Every time they took a step, a squishy wet sound was heard as the ground was quite damp. The smell of pure earth and the after rain aroma filled her lungs. The tall trees overhead would have been perfect for 3DMG gear. They were some of the tallest trees she had seen in a long time. The earthly tones of the leaves that hugged the branches blocked all but a few hints of sunrays from hitting the bottom of the forest floor. Historia took in the whole occurrence of it all with a heave of fresh air. With all the stunning nature around her, unexpectedly she started to feel a hollow pit in her stomach. _That's right we haven't eaten since… when was the last time we've eaten? _. They had been separated from the group for three days and the last thing she remembered eating was breakfast with the squad and one soldier pill. She figured that ,the pill was the one thing that had managed to keep her alive for this long. That and her survival instincts.

"Ah!" Historia yelped, her footing slipped on the slippery surface of a small rock, but before she could fall backwards, a firm grip pulled at her left wrist.

"Careful" said Eren as his eyes briefly gazed over her dazed blue ones. One streak of sunlight hit his eyes, making them almost blend into the background of the emerald leaves on the branches of the tall trees. Historia inhaled at the vision as his rough grip on her wrists loosened.

"T-thank you" she said softly while rubbing her wrists. She briefly looked around her surroundings once more. "We need food"

"Yeah" said Eren. He stood up taller and took out one of his spears. "See that over there?" Eren pointed at the tall tree to their left with his spear. "There's something hanging from it do you think it's edi-"

"That's a jack fruit tree and those are jack fruits" said Historia. "They're definitely edible"

Eren glanced back at the tree. "Right" he said. He bends his left knee while he kept his back right knee straight. He aims his spear at the fruits, closed his left eye to focus his vision as accurately as he could. Then with the jerk of his shoulders he sent the spear flying towards the fruits. But unfortunately the spear looped downwards and broke in half. Eren grunted in annoyance.

"Let me try" said Historia, ready to pull out one of her spears.

"No" Eren puts an arm in front of her. "Save your three spears, we might need them in case of an emergency"

The sharpness and the truth in his voice made her stop from aiming. Historia watched as Eren went into his stance again. This time around he inched a few steps closer towards the tree. With another sharp swing off his shoulders he threw the spear. After a fast fly through the air the spear pierced through one large jack fruit and it came crashing down with the weight of it all. As the jack fruit hit the ground it broke in half and so did the spear. Now they only had four spears in total. Eren hands Historia one half of the jack fruit. Eren started to eat the sweet insides of the fruit from his half before Historia could even take one bite. He must have been starving more than he'd shown it.

"We should keep moving" he said in between mouthfuls.

Historia nodded, having no energy to persuade him to let her take her time. Eren watched when she took her first bite. "This is ok right?" he asked. She moaned softly in delight as the sweetness of the fruit filled her taste buds with every bite. She takes another bite slowly, making sure she savored the taste. The sweet nectar juice from the fruit covered her bottom lip in a glossy tint. Eren quickly looked away from the captivating display and instantly took another bite of his own.

"Come on, we can eat as we go" he said, He began walking faster, feeling slightly anxious. Historia quickly hurried behind him.

The two exchanged no words as they walked. They both took their time eating their fruit. Almost as if they were deliberately trying to avoid conversation. They rounded off by a small den and kept walking across slippery rocks. After they had both finished off their fruits they climbed over a land sided rock. Eren noticed that the sky was already getting darker.

"That's strange". He squinted his eyes to see through the leaves above him to confirm whether what he was seeing was right and sure enough there was only a minimum ray of light.

"It's almost winter, the sun sets quicker, soon we won't have any light to guide the path" says Historia.

Eren frowned at her. "We can't stop now, we're almost there" Eren motioned his gaze towards the hill that was within their near vision now. "Let's go" Historia quietly followed him once more. The next few steps were taken with caution because they had minimal light.

Suddenly a sound from the distant made her stop in her tracks. Historia's breathing quickened and her heart raced. "Did you hear that?" she whispered .

Eren turned around. "Hear what?"

The two stood still. Historia dared not to move. She knew what she heard and she was pretty sure that they lived in forests like these. Eren furrowed his eyes at her in irritation. Before he could say anything his voice was cut off by the loud howling of a wolves near their perimeter.

"Wolves?!" Eren exclaimed. He glanced down at their only form of weapons on hand. Four spears, three for Historia and one with him. His eyes widened in horror as the scruffing sound got nearer. Historia inched closer to Eren by instinct. He stared down as she handed him one of her spears.

"We're even now" she said. Eren did not have a point to argue on. He agreed as he took the spear out of her hands. He placed both spears firmly in both his hands and Historia did the same. They held it much like they would hold the double 3DMG swords, the two quickened their pace while making sure not to make a sound. It all felt clear until they heard the four legged footsteps of the beast quicken. The moment they heard a loud growl they started to sprint.

"Don't look back!" Eren warned as he ran, even though he glanced back to make sure that Historia stayed close. Historia felt the night's chilly breeze pass her as she ran. Her eyes started to sting by the pressure of it and one blink was enough to make her trip over a pointy rock and fall flat. The large wolf started to near her along with two other beasts behind it. Historia turned her head around, a mistake on her part, it happened all too fast, The wolf had scratched a deep gash across her left temple. Blood immediately started to pour out of the gash and onto her left eye, leaving her even less reaction time.

"Damn it!" Eren cussed under his breath. He ran full speed in between Historia and the wolf, he takes both his spears out and slams it right into the eye sockets of the wolve's eyes. The other two wolves started to charge towards him. Eren realizing that he had used up his spears began to look for a quick alternative. But before he could, Historia had gotten up and aimed one of her spears at the right eye of the wolf on the right. Her own coordination had been distrupted by the pain in her temples, so Eren had grabbed hold of the second arrow and stabs the left eye of the wolf on the left. Using their temperate blindness as an escape, they used the opportunity to run the remainder of their adventurous hike to the bottom of the hill.

"Ah!" Historia placed a palm over the right side of her bloody forehead. It definitely wasn't as bad as Eren's. Not even close. Her's was a scratch or two but the stinging pain of it didn't make it better. Eren watched as Historia applied pressure into her scratch wound. Despite the brief mishap, the area surrounding the bottom of the hill wasn't so gloomy. There weren't any leaves blocking their view of the sky. By then night had completely fallen and the stars were out. Eren and Historia sat down on a large stone at the bottom of the hill.

"You have to wrap something around it, it's going to get infected" said Eren as he looked up at the stars. _There are so many._

"Yeah" Historia murmmered. She had three of her fingers firmly pressed over her small wound. The bleeding had stopped but she still felt a weak ting.

Eren sighs. He started remove his survey corpse jacket and proceedes to tear the right sleeve of his light green undershirt. Historia widened her eyes with guilt at the scene but couldn't form a word to say. Her breathing caught in her throat when the boy inched closer to her, the long strip of cloth between his fingers. Historia removes her hands away from her forehead and meekily allowed the brunet to dab a tiny stain of blood away from her forehead. He then carefully placed the piece of clothing between both his thumbs over her forehead, before he began wrapping it around Historia lifts up her fringe so that it would be easier. After he finished securing the cloth he slides back.

"There, now we're even" he puts back his survey corps jacket back on.

"Thank you" said Historia. She runs a hand over her sleeve. It was getting chilly again but they were both dry so they should be fine.

"I don't think we should start a fire tonight" She said.

Eren nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to attract another band of wolves"

Historia simply nodded. A comfortable silence wrapped around them. There were even more stars visible than the night before. Next to the moon was the "Maria" constellation. The constellation , wall Maria was named after. Approximatley twenty stars made up the figure of a maiden woman in the sky.

"My mother used to tell me stories about he Maria constellation"

Their brief silence was stopped by Eren. He stared up at the sky. "She said that Maria was the first person to leave the walls"

"Did she come back?" asked Historia, slightly curious.

Eren glanced at her. "No she didn't, I thought every kid knew this story"

Historia shook her head with a sad smile. "I didn't really have anyone to tell me such stories"

Eren made an 'o' with lips. He sighed and mentally scolded himself for forgetting Historia's past and her non-existent relationship with her mother, grandparents and her father. "Sorry"

"It's fine" replied Historia.

Eren glanced at her with the corner of his eyes. He remembered the day she told the new squad Levi about her unfortunate upbringing. The more he thought about it the more he realized that the two weren't that different. Her mother was killed in front of her, granted his mother and her mother were nothing alike but nevertheless that was still her mother. They both had no clue where their fathers could be, or whether they are even alive for that matter. Speaking of which, he remembered that Historia was only ten when her mother died and two years later she joined the trainees. Where was she during that two years? Was she roaming the streets like him, Mikasa and Armin or..?

"Hey Historia" Eren didn't mean to speak out of his thoughts but he did anyway.

"Hm?" replied Historia, her gaze still fixed on the stars.

"After wall Maria fell.. I mean.. After you know.. When you got your new name.. Where did you go?"

Historia suddenly glanced at Eren and his surprising question.

"That is if you don't mind me asking!" said Eren, visibly flustered by her stare.

Historia glanced down. "I don't mind" she then glanced back up at the stars, concealing any emotion that may show up in her face. "After I became Krista Lenz, my father told me to run away as far away as I could and not to look back for a second. I ran and rode in a horse kart, never once glancing back, two days of travel later I arrived in the southern district of wall Rose, I guess it can't be too far from here. An elderly couple who was with me in he kart noticed that I was alone, When I wouldn't tell them where my parents were, they assumed that I was an orphan, It turned out that the couple worked in a foster home in that town. And that's where I lived, I lived in a foster home full of orphans who had been affected by the fall of Maria for two years"

"Did they allow you to join the trainee corps just like that?"

Historia nodded, "There were a lot of kids who wanted to join the trainee corps as retribution" The blonde sighs. "That's really it actually, that's my story"

"Ah" Eren contemplated on her little summary. A summary is just that, something that explains the big picture while leaving out the key moments. This what he usually did whenever people find out that he was from the Shiganshina district on wall Maria. He'd give them a brief summary of how his mom got eaten by a titan. He would never mention the sickening feeling is stomach, the murderous tint in his voice when he vowed to kill all the titans. Those memories was something only he was allowed to know.

Through the corner of his eyes Eren sees a tall tree crumple to the ground. What the? . He thought. He prayed that his eyes were deceiving him. Suddenly there was a large footstep that shook the large stone they were sitting on. It was all too familiar. Eren a long with Historia stood up with their hearts beating hard. Historia widened her eyes at the large sillouette approaching, without giving him any time to act, Historia grabs Eren's wrists and ducked under the large stone.

"Titan!" Eren whispered hoarsely. This must be one of those titans that could move at night. Like the ones that attacked the tower cursed mentally. They did not have their gear. They was no way to fight it off. They had no choice but to stay put. He let his eyes peak from under the rock to see it head over the hill in high strides. As far as he could tell there was only one titan. But as the titan walked over to the other side of the hill and away from their sight they hear horrifying screams. Not screams that belonged to group, but a collective echo of screams that belonged to-

Without a second thought Eren started to run up the hill. Following the titan.

"Eren!" Historia runs after him in fear for both their lives.

"A town! There is a town over this hill!" Eren yelled. He stands up and makes his way up the hill. _Even if I could just save _one_ person. Just one._

_A/N- get ready for some feels in the next chapter and I promise there will be even more EreKuri on the way. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N- Special shout out to and122 and Foster117. Your reviews means a lot and I hope you like this chapter too! **

Chaos and screams of anguish were what greeted them when they ran over the other side of the hill. The two stood still and witnessed the scene before them. Elders , children and general town folk ran around screaming, crying, grabbing anything they could do get out of the place. On the left of the town, a house had been crumpled to dust. Eren glared at the sixteen foot titan that mindlessly walked, stomped and destroyed everything within it's path. Eren felt his blood boil. The painful memories of the fall of Maria began to flow to him. With no 3DMG gear on them, Eren realized that there was one thing to do. Reading his mind, Historia grabbed his wrists before he could bite them.

"You can't transform into a titan here!" she yelled.

Eren glared. "Well what am I supposed to do? We don't have any equipment on us!"

"More lives are going to be lost if you transform!"

Eren glanced around at the already growing pile of dead bodies. It was all too familiar. Eren blinked his eyes and tried to get that image off of his mind. There were a couple of garrisons making their way towards the titan, but the titan simply flicked them away like they were flies. One garrison got ridiculously closed to the titan's mouth using his 3DMG gear in full speed. With no further hesitation the titan spun it's head around, opened it's large mouth and swallowed him.

"No!" Eren yelled. "Damn it! He didn't have to die!"

Historia closed her eyes. She felt completely helpless. The intense pressure on the ground from the titan made the ground shake and the rocks above them started to fall. Before the rocks could crush them, the two ran out of the bottom of the hill and into the town that was being destroyed. One glance to the left and Eren sees another garrison begin devoured. He grits his teeth.

"That's it!" Eren yelled and started running towards the titan with his wrists over his mouth.

"Eren no!" Historia yelled after him. She stopped halfway when she noticed three dead garrisons on the ground. One was headless, the other was missing a leg and the other was missing both his legs. They still had their 3DMG gear intact. Historia surveyed them with guilt. She and Eren still had to go to the reiss chapel, and there was a slim chance that they could survive without the 3DMG gear, and the current titan predicament for all that matter. She crouched down next to the legless garrison and began to start undoing his gear, she did not dare to look at this face because his eyes though lifeless were still wide open. "Eren wait!" Eren turned around and sees this.

"Historia.." He ran towards her while the scene of destruction was playing right behind him.

"They are dead and we really have no choice but to use these" she said. She had already attached the gear onto her belts and checked the sword handle for gas supplies. It was working well. Her hands were stained with blood that had surrounded the dead man. "Get one"

Eren glanced at the two fallen men and nodded uncertainly. She was right. If he transformed more countless lives will be lost. What If he transformed into the mindless monster that attacked Mikasa once? He would never forgive himself if he had killed an innocent person because of his brash decision to change. "Fine" he said as he crouched down next to the headless garrison. He began to undoe the gear through the pool of blood that surrounded him. Eren winced his eyes shut, he couldn't believe what he was doing but kept reassuring himself that it was ok to do this because the soldier was no longer breathing Once he got the gear intact onto himself he mentally thanked the fallen soldier with solace in his eyes.

Eren stood up straight at Historia. "Lets go" he said as pressed the gas to use the gear. He flew through the air and with the gripping hold of the wire landed on a roof top. Historia imitated his lead and landed right next to him.

"How are we going to kill it?" she asked.

Eren looked around and noticed that there weren't any more of the garrisons in this town. "Damn it" He assumed that since this was a small town inside wall rose, the people just didn't feel the need to have extra protection. He cursed the government. But even so, shouldn't everyone have equal protection no matter how big or small their town is? Not to mention the fact that even though this town was in wall rose, it was still in the southern district of wall rose, and especially after the fall of maria, towns like these are the most prone to the titan invasions.

"Historia, you go help whoever is in need, I'll kill the titan"

The blonde took a double take. "Alone? There's no one else that can assist you here!" yelled Historia

"I know! But there is no one to help the people here so go!"

"You're crazy if you think you can take that thing out by yourself!"

Eren sighed angrily. He looked down at the town from the roof and sees an elderly woman struggling to find safety. "Go help her now! I can handle the titan trust me!"

Historia looked to where he was pointing and looked back at the titan. As much as she wanted to fight the titan she couldn't let an innocent die when she could clearly save them. She shook her head at Eren before blasting her gear and aimed it towards the old lady. She swoops down and grabs the surprisingly light woman and latched on to the roof on the other side. She held the lady's forearm and she watched worryingly as Eren jump from roof to roof following the large titan. Historia sighs. This is what she had been over hearing about for years from Armin. If Eren has his mind set on something he won't stop till he does it and there is nothing anyone can do about it. The old lady had gotten up and this time she grabbed Historia's forearm and looked directly into her eyes.

"Is it going to kill us?" She yelled hysterically.

The woman looked visibly distressed, her eyes were so wide that Historia was sure it was going to pop. "No, You will be ok now"

The woman let out sigh that got stuck in her throat. She collapsed onto the roof floor and started to sob out loud. Historia blinked and crouched down next to the woman. She placed a hand on the woman's back trying to comfort her.

"It's gone!" she cried in between sobs. "It's all destroyed!"

At this point Historia was confused. The only light allowing her to see anything was the light from the moon and a few candle lights still lit on the streets miraculously. She grabbed the woman's hand. "It will be ok!" she said again.

The woman grabbed both Historia's shoulders and screamed. "No you don't understand! The foster home! It's destroyed! That monster destroyed it!"

Historia felt her body go limp. Her hands fell onto her sides and her heart beat quickened. The muscles in her throat couldn't even muster the energy to gulp. Historia looked the woman in the eye. Her expression was so demanding that even the woman froze.

"Where is the foster home?" Historia asked very slowly. When the woman pointed towards the direction of the titan, Historia stood up.

"Stay here and don't leave the roof" Historia instructed and jumped from the roof, with her gear working in an intermediate speed. Her eyes squinted and her head started to spin with raw emotion. She realized just how fast she was going when she whizzed past a crowd of people and barely zoomed past Eren and the titan. Eren who was almost a feet a away from the titan blinked in confusion.

"Historia?!" he yelled. But Historia blocked out all noises and focused on the fallen building that had been a familiar place to her all those years ago, crumpled to the ground. _No._ She thinks as she lands, ignoring the dangers of staying on ground during a titan attack. _No_. She ran towards the crumple pieces of wood and began taking it aside one by one to see if anyone had survived. _No_. The pieces of wood were heavy but she didn't care, despite chaos happening right behind her, all she wanted was to see one survivor, one moving hand under the wreckage. She did not have any friends even in the foster home, but they were the first people to give her true home, other than her friends from the trainee squad. The first people to accept her even though she was 'Krista Lenz" When her hands started to get sore from lifting the wood she started to feel a sudden rush of anger. To whom it was directed to? She didn't know. Then she started to feel a pain in her heart. _No, not now._ The last thing she wanted was another mental breakdown when a titan was clearly out to kill. She clutched her heart and was brought to her knees. _Why now? Why am I feeling this way now?_ She crouched her head down to the ground and shut her eyes and shut out all the noise around her. _Why does everyone have to leave?_

"Historia!"

Historia turned just in time to see Eren infront of her, slashing the large titan's palms before it could grab her. Historia looked on dumbfounded and cursed her own stupidity. She didn't even realize that the titan was that close behind her. She mentally scolded herself for blocking out everything for a bit there, including her survival instincts. Eren landed infront of her breathing hard and staring up at the titan.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's dangerous on the ground!" he had just enough time to glance behind him before the titan's other hand came into swat him. Eren jumps onto the titans hands and begins to run across his arms.

"Come on Historia!"

Historia snapped out of her trance just in time before the titan regenerated the hand that Eren had cut. She used her 3DMG gear to fly across the titan's face deliberately as a decoy. She began to tease the titan by flying dangerously close to the titans mouth and avoiding it's bites just in time. All the while she was doing it, Eren had already climbed onto the titan's shoulders. The titan strained it's neck towards the blonde making Eren lose his balance on the titan's shoulders. He slips down and Historias breath caught in her throat, but before he could fall he used the spears at the end of the wires to latch on to the titans shoulders. Historia made one final zoom towards the titans mouth before Eren could hit it's weak spot. But, before she could fly away in time away from the titan's mouth the titan grabs her right leg between it's teeth. Historia yelled out in surprise. Having no time to waste Eren hits the titan's weak spot hard, killing it instantly. The titan started to drop foreword and Historia's foot became lose from it's mouth and she started to fall. Eren made a turn to catch her before she hit the ground but Historia had already proven that she was alright by using her gear to land safely on the roof top next to the crumbled foster home. Historia stared at the decaying titan in disgust. Eren also landed next to her on the roof.

"It's gone, we did it" He said with a surprised hint of delight. The two jumped down from the roof now that it was safe. A crowd started to gather around the titan in awe and in fright. One man noticed them and pointed up at them. He takes a step closer and cries.

"Did the king send you? Why did he only send two? Coward! " His voice shook as he spoke. He grabbed Eren by his collar. Eren was a little taken aback by the outburst. "Oi! Let go off me! "

"Stop it! That girl saved my life! And if it weren't for them we'd have all been eaten"

Historia noticed that it was the woman she rescued. Her eyes were dried up from all the tears and she looked exhausted. She must have got down from the roof on her own after the cost was clear. The woman smiled warmly at her. "Thank you" Historia managed a small smile and gave her the soldiers salute. The woman started to tear up again.

"But the foster home" she said heaving a loud sniff.

Historia blinked and started to walk away from the crowd of people and towards the collapsed house. She rain up the fallen wood and scouted the area once again for survivors. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead with sweat and her eyes were blood shot red from not sleeping that night, she couldn't even feel the chilly air because of extreme speed that her heart was pumping in. Eren confused as he is took a step towards the sobbing woman.

"Foster home?" he asked. The woman did not respond she just pointed towards the rubble that Historia was searching on. Eren blinked and widened his eyes. "Oh!" He realized. He too ran towards the collapsed wooden house. The scene giving him awful de ja vu. He patted his head to remove the image of his mother beneath the wreckage all those years ago. He stood next to a very troubled Historia.

"There has to be survivors here!" she said hysterically as she sorted through the rubble. "Atleast one!"

"Historia.." Eren murmured. The house was completely destroyed. In fact no one could even tell that it was a house once by the state it was in. The only small clue or indication was the shattered window frames on the floor, otherwise it was just a pile of wood. Eren furrowed his eyes at Historia who was trying to lift up a huge piece of wood. _There was no way anyone could have survived this. Even if there were, it would have been at least half an hour ago. _He softened his gaze sadly. Not sure on what to do. He didn't want to tell her the awful truth as he was once in a position much like this.

"Eren help me lift this!" she yelled. She was lifting one end of the wooden board while the other end stayed on the ground. A part of him wanted to tell her that there was no use but the other part, the stronger part, walked over to her without a word and lifted the other end of the wood. Eren peered under the lifted wood and immediately looked away feeling sick to his stomach. Underneath the debris was the lifeless body of a little girl. Her hands were still clutching onto of what looked like a dusty pillow. She looked as if she was sleeping. Historia let go of her side of the wood in an painful yelp. Without warning her feet gave away and she collapsed onto the ground. She looked at her trembling hands and inhaled a shaky breath. Eren gasped, let his hands fall from his side of the wood and crouched down in front of the blonde. Historia let out heavy shaky breaths and Eren worried that she was going to hyperventilate. "Eren.. I-" Historia started to feel dizzy but before her eyes could roll back to her head Eren grabbed both her shoulders and made her sit up right.

"This not you fault! There is nothing we could have done!" He said firmly. His hands gripped her shoulders so that she won't fall backwards. Her widened eyes started to focus on his. Historia shook her head violently and pushed Eren's hands away from her. She stood up and glared.

"Yes it is!" she yelled. She took another shaky breath and her feet struggled to stay still. "How can I be queen if I couldn't even protect the very people who first saved me?!" she cried. But there were no tears. "I'm so useless! I am not fit to rule anything! Let alone humanity!"

Eren decided to keep his distance. He sighed.

"Look, we can worry about you being queen when the time comes" Eren squirmed his eyes shut. _Damn it why did I say that? _. He recollected his thoughts and rephrased his sentence.

"What I'm trying to say is, non of this is your fault, you did not cause the building to collapse, the titan did."

Historia glared at him and yelled "How can you say that?! You don't understand! You don't know what this feels like!"

Eren's expression immediately fell. That hit a sensitive spot for Eren. He took a deep breath "How do you think I felt when I couldn't save my own mother!? I was in a similar situation! How do you think I felt when I found out that there were a lot of causalities that died just for my sake? And even as we speak Levi heichou and the rest, Armin, Mikasa- they are all risking their lives for the both of us! So stop feeling sorry for yourself! And start worrying about others!-"

"I don't care about the others!" Historia cut him off. "I don't know how to! That was all Krista!"

"Forget about Krista for once! You and I both know that it's not true! If you truly didn't care you would have left me to die by the river bank!" Eren yelled back. He was just about to reach his limit.

"I did it because any human being in the right mind would do that because it was the right thing to do!" Historia glared.

" So you're saying putting others before yourself is not the right thing to do? Is that what you're saying? Is that what you're doing?" Eren asked.

Historia's voice caught in her throat. She was a bit taken aback. "N-no that's not what I mean-"

"Then what is it!?" Eren yelled. Historia flinched He felt bad for yelling her at this time but deep down inside he knew he had to say it. Eren waited for her to reply but before she could say anything they heard a cry. A loud muffled cry full of pain. At first they thought they were hearing things across the road from the crowds of people but there it was again.

"No way!" Eren exclaimed. He walked past Historia towards the source of the sound. Historia snapped out of her moment's thoughts and followed him up two wooden dedris and onto the rubble of rocks that had crumbled from the house's chimney.

"Help!" the voice came below under the rocks. It sounded like it belonged to an old woman.

Eren and Historia exchanged horrified looks. Without further stalling the two of them started to dig through the rocks. Historias hands began to become strained from all the rock hauling but she didn't stop. The combined effort of both Historia and Eren took them only minute to get through the rocks. What they saw below made them heave a huge sigh of relief as opposed to the horrified gasp when they witnessed the corpse of the dead girl. Under the rocks was an elderly woman, in one piece.

"Get me out of here save me please!" The woman cried. Both Eren and Historia reached out their hands for the woman to grab hold on to. The woman grabbed both their hands immediately and the two soldiers began to pull her upwards. She was a lot heavier than she looked and Eren let out a low grunt when she managed to get on upper ground.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" The woman wrapped her arms around Eren and began to sob. Eren felt his body tense, and he carefully moved the old woman's hands away from him and cleared his throat.

"Is there anyone else down there?"

The woman shook her head and let her tears fall slowly. "I was the only one in the emergency attic when the building fell, everyone else is gone"

Historia's tilted her head down and her chest started to ache again. _They didn't have to die. How did this happen? Why did this happen? _. When she shifted her eyes upwards again she realized that the old woman was staring at her. Historia her eyes away uncomfortably but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She was about to say something until she heard a soft gasp and hands on both her shoulders.

"K-krista!?"

Eren glanced at Historia . "Do you know her?"

"It is you isn't it?" The old woman's mouth hung open in awe but Historia did not recognize her. The only people she knew by recognition were the owners of the house and some of the kids that lived there. From what she remembered there were five nannies and this could have been one of them. Historia felt disappointed that she didn't remember who she was but nevertheless she was someone that worked in the foster home that was kind enough to take care of her .

"Y-yes" replied Historia. "It's Krista"

The woman's eyes teared up once more and she gave Historia a long hug, Eren watched the scene in bemusement. Once she let go she looked at her survey corps emblem and formed a sad smile.

"Call me Nancy, I was one of the nanny's who worked there, You're the only one from the foster home that survived the training did you know that?"

Historia quietly nodded. She had assumed so, because she did not see any familiar faces when their graduating class had to choose the different branches. The woman smiled a little wider. "You have done well, I am proud of you Krista" Historia winced slightly at the name causing the woman to worry. She noticed Historia's bandaged forehead. "Are you hurt? You must be." Historia shook her head. "No I'm fine"

Eren sensing her discomfort stands up. "Come on let's get out of this place, the crowd's going to get worried"

Historia helped the woman up and with that the three of them made their way down to wear now laid the titan's skeleton. The massive crowd was still around it. There were nervous whispers and hysterical sobbing and Eren could not get his voice out. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Does anyone know where the land lord of the town is?" Eren yelled loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Most of the crowd immediately quiet down except for a few whispers about why this kid was talking. One man stepped up.

"He left town for a vacation last week!"

Eren knotted his eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah and we only had a few garrisons to help us in an emergency! Now we have no way in contacting the inner area's of wall rose let alone sina about this attack!" The man took a deep breath. "So please help us!"

Historia took a step foreword. "But if the wall rose is breached we'll surely know because there would have been other titans!"

Eren shook his head. "I don't know what's going on but we do have to pass on the message to garrisons in a bigger town so that they can relay the message onto the wall Sina" He looked around. "Is there anyone amongst you who can do this?"

There were distressed whispers all around. Eren then realized that they were all common men and there was no way that they could complete such a task without getting hurt. They were no soldiers. But Eren and Historia had their own mission to complete, which could restore balance to humanity, but they just couldn't ignore a titan attack like that? Could they?

"Where is the nearest town towards the north from here?" asked Eren.

"The Hect district! It's' days horse ride away!" said a shout from the crowd. Eren nodded and looked over at Historia who stared blankly at the crowd. If they could get to the Hect district in time to tell the garrisons about the attack it would take them one day, and another days ride back to the south to go to the reiss chapel. But by now Levi's squad may or may not have already gone there or perhaps they were looking for them. In any case, they had to get the news of the titan attack to the north as quick as they can.

"I will relay the information of this titan attack to the garrison squad leader at Hect district!" said Eren.

Historia glanced at Eren at his use of first pronouns. He can't be seriously thinking of setting off at night, they did nothing but move around all day. Surely he must be tired in the least. Historia attempted to say something to him but was severely halted by a sharp pain in her head. She felt herself fall but Nancy supported her back before she fell.

"Dear are you alright?"

Historia nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, just a little tired is all"

"Aren't we all" said Nancy as she silently looked around the aftermath of the attack. There was little rebuilding to do but emotional pain was stronger especially to her. Historia was surprised to see her surprisingly calm but she realized that Nancy must still be in shock, the days following a traumatic experience will hit her hard.

" I think you should rest for the night" said Nancy, directed at Eren. "There is no point in going to the Hect district now when you are bound to pass out anyway" Eren frowned.

"And it's dangerous to travel alone at night, I will come with you tomorrow" said Historia, there was a hesitant tone in her voice and Eren caught that. It was the same one he'd always catch in Krista's voice. Then he realized that she was "Krista" to the woman next to her so she had to play her act once again. Eren smiled sarcastically at her.

"Ok Krista" he said. Whatever the case, the girl was right, The fatigue of that days events started to hit him finally. Waking up on the river bank, finding food, battling wolves, battling a titan. It was all too much. He laid a hand over his bandaged forehead and smiled. Maybe it was for the best. He thought reluctantly. Squad Levi and the mission had to wait a little while.

* * *

><p>As they reached the military police chambers near the palace Armin took a nervous breath. He observed the area with a keen eye. The guards looked like they were on normal routine standing around the palace like dolls. He sighed. If only they knew the troubles of the outer walls. Walking in front of him were Levi and Mikasa, whome he knew was shaking with anxiety on the inside but she wouldn't show it. Behind him were Connie , Sasha and Jean who were all inappropriately in awe with the scenary that was wall Sina.<p>

Once they reached the main chamber of the military police, two guards stepped towards them in a defensive manner.

"You can't just barge into military police territory like that! We have to be notified beforehand!" one of the guards said.

Armin gasped when Levi kept on walking. "Move out of the way scum I want to speak with Boris"

Armin recognized the name, Boris Karius was the head of communication within the military police, in other words he's the one that knows what goes in and out of the wall. Only the second most important person within the military police. Armin watched as Levi swiftly swats the guards arms away as he reached the doorknob to the chambers.

"Oi! Just who do you think you are!" the guardsmen yelled.

"Ask your boss, I'm sure he'll gladly explain to you" said Levi simply as he yanked the door open. He motioned the rest of his team inside the room, Armin gave the guards an apologetic look before he followed his squad inside.

"Corporal Levi!" said the man sitting at the large desk at the back of the room. Armin's mouth swung open at the massive shelves of books. He imagined all the knowledge known to the military branches as opposossed to as the limited knowledge he had. He looked at the man who now stood, his hands firmly pressed on the desk and a smile that spread from ear to ear. This must be Boris. He was a rather large man with a little beer belly. Armin guessed that the military police drank more than the garrisons. He also had signs of a mustache growing on his upper lip and looked older than he imagined.

"What brings you here all the way to wall Sina?" asked Boris, the cheery smile not disappearing even for once.

"I was hoping you could tell me that" replied Levi.

Boris's expression fell and he rubbed his chin in confusion. "I don't understand, did something happen?"

Levi stared at Boris, trying to find even a little bit of a slip of emotion but the man looked visibly confused. Before Levi could lay his statement Mikasa stepped foreword with a threatening glint, and before Mikasa could say anything Armin stepped foreword to stop her. Forever the voice of reason between the two extremes of Mikasa and Eren, Armin began to tell Boris about what had happened, much to the surprise of everyone else. But to the relief of everyone Armin did not mention their missions objective on how Historia was the true queen and all. He simply told him that two military policemen had kidnapped Eren and Historia while they were on their way to the main survey corpse headquarters.

Boris still looked visibly confused with no signs of trickery. He then pulled out a book filled with the ID's of all the military police members.

"Can you identify the two men for me?"

Armin nodded and Boris handed him the file. Armin browsed through the page, his analytical eye catching each and every detail of the military police branch members. Even though the file was thick he had gone through it rather quick and looked up with a confused expression.

"They are not here" he said.

"Well one of them was wearing a mask weren't they? Check again!" said Levi. Armin gulped and started to look through the file for anyone's upper face that was similar to the men that kidnapped Eren and Hisoria. This time he took a slower approach, observing every little detail of each of the members. With a low sigh he shut the file.

"I don't get it, they are not here" said Armin.

"Well that's a thorough and accurate list of each individual in the military police are you sure you are not mistaken?" replied Boris.

"I-um" Armin stuttered for words but nothing came out because non of this made sense.

"Thank you for your time Boris, we'll be heading out now" said Levi and started to walk out the door leaving the rest of the squad in a state of confusion. Armin blinked. He trusted the captions instincts but he just wasn't sure if this was the right choice at that time.

"What's he thinking" Connie whispered while Sasha shrugged.

"Heichou!" Mikasa called after the shorter man. Once they were outside the military police building she called him again. "Where are we going? Do you really believe him? He could be lying for all we know!" she said in a slight distress. It was obvious to everyone that she was like this because no one was quite sure if Eren was safe.

"Everyone listen carefully" Said Levi, avoiding Mikasa's questions. "We will be heading down south to wall rose"

"What? Again?" said Jean. They had just gotten to Sina within a days travel and it was already nighttime.

"Look brat, we don't have time to rest" replied Levi who kept on walking towards the direction of the Sina gates.

The sudden brash action of captain Levi was to be expected but in this situation there must have been something more_. If the men weren't on the files and if captain had said that Boris was at the second most important person in Sina then that would mean that there way that he wasn't not telling the truth. The military police were limited as it is and there was no way that they would have figured out about the survey corpse's plan to restore the true ruler. If that's the cast then these kidnappers weren't part of the military police at all.._ Then it hit Armin, those men were frauds most probably working for someone else who knew about their plan or worse! And these men must have stolen the military police uniforms to cause a deliberate drift between the survey corps and the military police to cause a civil war.

"He's right!" exclaimed Armin, suddenly putting sense to everything "The military police do not have Eren and Historia!"

"Armin what are you saying?" asked Mikasa.

"I'll explain on the way, because now as it is I think we've caused some disruption within Sina, am I right heichou?" asked Armin.

The shorter man's back was turned to the squad as he kept on walking towards the gates. He smirked and glanced back at Armin. "You've proven yourself Arlet, what they say really is true" He turned back towards the front and stopped near the gate and waited for the gate keepers to lift the gate open.

"What does he mean Armin?" asked Sasha.

Armin sighed. "I'm not sure, but we need to get out of wall Sina as fast as we can and get back to Rose to find them!"

Sasha, Connie and Jean exchanged nervous glances while Mikasa clutched her scarf and glanced at the floor. "There's someone else right? A betrayal?"

Armin nodded. Once the gate opened the squad immediately used the 3DMG gear at the open forest and began to head to the souther district of wall rose.

"Yeah and I think the fact that we came to Sina was a bad idea because we might have unintentionally sparked something" said Armin.

"Huh? Like what?" asked Jean.

Armin shifted his glance down at his peers, his 3DMG gear barely keeping up with the caption.

"A civil war"

In his chambers Boris stood up straight and beckoned the men who was guarding his room to come inside. The two men gave him the soldiers salute and with a worried expression asked.

"What can we do for you sir?" asked one of the men.

Boris tapped the glass of his wooden desk before speaking. "Something is not right within the military forces, especially the survey corpse"

"Do you mean the visitor sir?

Boris nodded. "Their stories didn't add up and the "visit" here was far too convenient, something's up"

"Do you want us to investigate them sir?"

Boris sighed and once again nodded. "Ask one of the captains to send a squad of five to follow them and find out what they are up to"

"Yes sir!" the two of them once again saluted the older man and made their way out of the room.

Boris cracked a knuckle on his right index finger. "Our duty is to the kind first"

* * *

><p>The brunet opened his eyes from a light sleep when the harsh rays from the sun seeped through the windows and hit his eyelid. He clutched the sheets of the mattress and forced himself to get up despite his aching body. Eren yawned out loud and observed his surroundings. He was in a single bed and there was a tray of bread and milk in front of him. He smiled lightly. This was the room that a man from the crowd from the night before offered him. He is an innkeeper and he was kind enough to spare two rooms for Historia and Eren to spend the night in. Historia's room was right across the hallway.<p>

Eren got up from the bed and made his way towards the little table with the food tray on, his hands barely grazing the purple fabric of the curtains of the window that was next to his bed. The wooden floors creaked when he walked, a soothing sound to him to say the least. He ate the two pieces of bread slowly as he had realized how hasty he had been when he ate the jack fruit. He took the glass of milk over to the window and peered out as he took a gulp of it. The sweetness of it all took him by surprise. Must be this "sugar" thing. He had only had sugar only once in his lifetime and that was when his mother first made tea with sugar. He'd never tasted anything so satisfyingly sweet. Sugar was rare around the southern region of the walls because the people from Sina up north hoarded most of it.

Eren felt his forehead itch, it was the bandage his wound must have healed. He quickly unwrapped the bandage from his head. The once white clothing had spots of dried blood and dark red splotches all over it. Eren carefully placed the clothing on top of the bed and touched his forehead. It had completely healed. Then, He felt a familiar stickiness on his skin and through his shirt, disgusted he squirmed his nose. He had realized that he hadn't taken a shower in a long while. He placed the half glass of milk down.

Spoiled by the man's hospitality Eren stripped of his clothes and headed into the shower room right inside his room. He turned on the shower water and he heaved a long sigh of satisfaction when the cool water hit the top of his hair. He instantly felt though it had cleared his mind. The simple trickle of water down his bare skin was almost enough to renew him for the day ahead. The water was cold but he didn't care even though it was winter. All his life he'd had showered with cold water with the privilege of hot water only available to nobles. _Maybe Historia could share some of that hot water with the rest of us when she becomes queen._ He thought grudgingly. The pressure of the water massaged his scalp and the back of his wet hair nearly touched the end of his neck. After he had decided he was done, he turned off the flow of water and got out of the shower.

After drying himself up with the towel that was all complimentary , he slipped back on a white button up shirt that was laid out to him by the man because his other shirt was missing a sleeve. Even so, for sentimental sake he folded his light green shirt and put it inside a backpack that was all provided for both Historia and Eren along with their other supplies.. Eren then slips on his own trousers and tousled his wet hair with his fingers. He then grabbed his harness that was on the ground and made his way to the windowsill once again to finish his glass of milk. He downed the drink in one go. He glanced at the bloody bandage on top of the bed. He smiled despite himself and grabbed the red clothing.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed a familiar shade of blonde from the window. Curiously, Eren peered over the window and saw that Historia was awake and outside out in the courtyard talking to the owner of the inn. She was facing her back to Eren's window while the inn keeper blabbered on. The girl also wore a new white long sleeved shirt and she was putting on her harness as the man talked. She slipped her small ankles through the loop of the harness and repeated for the second ankle. Then she bent down to grab the two adjustable belts to loop over her thighs , her blonde hair falling across her back. She then secured the belt over her back side. Eren felt heat flow to his face when he realized that he had been staring. He shut his eyes but out of curiosity he squirmed one open. This time he became even more flustered when he saw that the petite girl had arched her back just a bit to put on to secure the shoulder belts across her chest. Who knew putting on the harness looked suggestive? Eren then stared at the man who seemed completely oblivious and took zero notice on Historia putting on her gear. _Stop it you perv! This is something Jean would do! _Eren wacked his head three times and shook himself out of the boyish trance and proceeded put on his own harness. Despite himself he also put the red clothing into the backpack before he swung it over his shoulders and walked out of the room.

When he walked outside Historia was sitting on the steps, her right leg was foreword and she was tightening the strap around her ankle. Eren quickly blinked away the scene he saw earlier before his expression could show it. Historia turned her had around, strands of blonde her seeped past her as she did.

"Good morning Eren! " she said unusually cheerily. Then he remembered that she was "Krista" in this town and she had to keep a constant image.

"Morning" he mumbled and sat down next to her.

"Is there anyone else outside when you came downstairs?" she whispered.

Eren shook his head. "No, it's just me"

Historia let out a sigh and her cheery expression went into a neutral one once more. "Good, I hated being Krista "

Eren tapped his feet against the gravel. "Then don't"

Historia looked at him like he had said the most ridiculous statement ever. " You know, I don't have a choice here "

Eren shrugged. "The way I see it, you have a choice, I mean you always did have a choice, you just didn't take it" Eren was aware that he was pushing it. He always had a way of pushing people the wrong way. Armin had always told him that constantly in the hopes that he would realize, but due to his stubborn nature Eren simply passed of that statement.

"You really don't know much about me" said Historia quietly.

Eren once again started to adjust the strap over his thighs. "From what you've told me, I think I know enough"

Historia remained quiet and Eren regretted his previous reply. The swapping of words and uncomfortable silence had started to become the norm for them. From last night's adventure on how she confessed her insecurities of being queen and all. _It shouldn't have to be like this_.He thought. Like the others, he and Historia had shared similar experiences over the past 3 years. He turned his head away and stared at the exit at the end of the garden_._ Eren leaned back, putting tension into the muscles on his forearm and looked up, the sun had just started to rise. The sky was a mixture of the early morning yellows and the late afternoon blues. The light hit his upper face, making his dark brown hair look brighter under the sun and his eyes reflected the colors of leaves of a young oak tree. He jerked his jaw at a thought. The man had said that it would take them at least a day to get to the Hect district. _We have to be making our way out in an hour._

With that thought in mind he turned to Historia to repeat the information once again. Eren blinked in surprise, the girl was already looking at him. The brunet's sudden movement also made Historia flinch and she quickly tilted her head away to hide the red shade of embarrassment that started to crawl up her face. It all happened so quickly. But Eren noticed. He noticed the way that her blue eyes turned a vibrant hue when she widened them, the barely there hint of a timid smile and the rosy glow of her painted cheeks. But it was all hidden behind her hair when she turned away. Eren was too amused at what just happened to remember what he was going to say in the first place.

Another few seconds of silence passed between them that tested Eren's patience once more. He then cleared his throat but before he could say anything Historia had faced him once again. Her expression, neutral but not quite.

"That time" she began and Eren rose and eyebrow. Historia took a breath. "That time when you were tasked to clean our rooms, you told me that you never liked Krista, Why was that again?"

Eren leaned back and tapped his finger on the wooden stairs. "Why the sudden question?"

Historia tugged a strand of her hair and shifted her gaze at anywhere but Eren. "Well, everyone adored Krista" She started slowly. "Well, except for you, Looking back now I realized that Krista had a bond with everyone and even when I- I mean she offered her help or tried to have a conversation with you, you always dismissed it "

_Why is she bringing this up now?_ Eren thought before speaking. "Did you feel offended or… ? what's this about?"

Historia tiled her head down, her hand still tugging a strand of her hair. "N-no not at all, It's just .. well I don't really know how to say it"

Eren tapped his fingers on his knees impatiently and sighed. "I didn't like Krista because perfect people like her weren't supposed to exist in this imperfect world, it just didn't fit"

Historia remained stunned at his words. She released her hand from the strand of hair and placed her hand on her lap. Through out her trainee days she knew that Ymir had her suspicion that Krista was a façade. She would have never thought that someone like Eren, someone who she wasn't particularly closed to would see through her act.

"But" he said catching her off guard. She blinked at him.

"Like I said at that time, the real you is a stupidly honest person" He let out a low chuckle that made Historia widen her eyes in confusion. " And I emphasize on the word 'stupid' because I'll admit it, when it comes to brash decisions, you and I aren't really that different from each other" He shot a playful smile at the girl's bewildered expression and then he softened his voice. "You say that you don't care about others, but last night you did not hesitate for second even when you were in danger to rush to the foster house"

Historia winced at the memory and Eren continued. "Much like how I act like I don't care around the squad"

Historia shook her head. " That's not true" Eren raised a brow at her.

Historia let out a small smile. " I can't think of anyone besides you who would go through crimson bows and arrows just to make sure we're all safe"

Eren frowned with embarrassment as a slight brush crossed his cheeks. Historia placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the site but failed to do so as she let out a light giggle, this surprised Eren even more. This was the first time he'd heard her 'real' laugh. The whole sight felt surreal, the way her hair fell foreword when her shoulders shook and the way her eyes crinkled up shyly when she stopped herself.

"Most of us owe you our lives Eren, I owe you my life too" She said thinking back to the day she was kidnapped as 'treasure' for these sick bounty hunters.

"Not true" said Eren, earning another confused look from the blonde. His tone relaxed once more "We're even now, remember? I would have died if you hadn't saved me from the river, Thank you again"

His green eyes deepened and his features softened when he gave her a warm smile that reached his eyes. Historia blinked and looked away quickly before he could see her reddening face once again. Only this time she realized that she wasn't blushing because of embarrassment but because her heart strings tugged in a funny way. Historia quickly shook away the thought and mumbled a quiet. "You're welcome"

Eren chuckled softly once again. Historia furrowed her brows when the funny yet unfamiliar feeling returned when his voice rang in her ears. "Yeah so, no more of this self doubting thing you have going on, Because I'll have you know that if I can see through "Krista", I will see through Historia"

Historia remained stunned at the comment and the array of emotions that started to seed in her stomach, the sensation almost made her feel sick. Eren faced her once again but Historia refused to make eye contact, she focused on the pot of sun flowers across the garden. "Well, did you sleep well?" he asked. She knew fully well that he was referring to her reaction over the foster home.

Keeping his words on how he can see through deception she replied truthfully with a shake of her head. "No"

"I'm sorry"

Historia glanced at him with a sad smile. "I wasn't really that close to anyone in that house, it's just that... once upon a time it had been my home"

Eren crinkled his brows and nodded. "I understand and I'm sorry about what I said the other night, I shouldn't have made it sound like your suffering was any less than mine, everyone's different"

Historia raised an eyebrow. This was the rarer side to Eren, the not so stubborn side that he concealed most of the time. She imagined that he did show his softer side on occassions and then realised that most of her interactions with Eren happened during missions, and that was when the boy was most fired up. "It's ok, I mean it was a difficult situation, It must have triggered horrible memories for you too'

"Yeah.." Eren trailed off. The vivid image of the body of his mother between the fallen roof of the house and the ground was all too clear. Him trying with all his strength to get her out of there but failing to do so. The hideous grin of the titan that broke her spine before devouring her still managed to show up in his every single encounter with a titan had triggered that same horrifying image of pure despair.

"Eren?"

Eren was snapped out of his daze. Historia was watching him with a worried expression. Eren smiled and shook his head at her reassuringly. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about the mission"

"Right..." She replied slowly. Eren may think that he can see through her but she wasn't too far of from decoding him either.

Ignoring the questioning tone in her voice, Eren gets up and swung his backpack over before glancing at Historia. "Lets get our 3DMG gear and head out, it's getting late"

Just like that he switched back to his firery persona. Historia shook the feeling away and she too, tried to get into her neutral zone again. She nodded slowly. "Okay"

* * *

><p>The afternoon heat made little effort to stop the man from slacking behind the two targets that were in front him, but not within eye sight. The man then perched on top of a branch over head his two targets. The blonde and the brunet were collecting water from the pond right below the tree he was on. He then angrily scowled at them as he took out his swords from his 3DMG gear. <em>Bastian.. you died because of them. And Tomasso.. they killed you. I should have stopped that bitch from turning you into a titan but I can kill the ones that killed you. <em>

Standing still on the top branch, gripping both his swords. Alfred eyed the two below with a murderous rage. _I am going to spill your guts out._

**A/N- Pheww that was a long chapter! Ah guys thank you so much for the reviews, each and every review really means a lot to me and it really motivates me to write long chapters like this. What did you think of the EreKuri scenes in this? It's slowly crawling up. What was you favourite scene? Please review. I would love to know your input!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"That should be enough" said Historia after she filled up their fourth bottle of water for their journey ahead. The place they chose to rest up and gather water was near a small pond surrounded by large oak trees. The tree's however had barely any leaf, if non. She figured that the further north they went the colder the climate will be. If she remembered correctly, one of the posters from the little town they were just in said that people should be expecting snow any moment now.

Eren who stood by the pond adjusting his belts gave small nod towards the petite girl. "Let me put two of those bottles in my bag so it'll be even"

The innkeeper back at the town gave the four water skin bottles to them of courtesy. It had been a long while since Historia and Eren had set of towards the Hect district to report the random out of the blue titan attack at the village. The mid after noon sun shied away behind the winter clouds floating over them. Eren equalized his ears as the altitude was quite high.

Historia muttered a soft yes, grabbed two full bottles of water and made her way towards Eren. She hadn't realized how heavy it was to carry the two bottles as she struggled to keep the two bottles in her tiny arms. One of the bottles nearly fell on to the floor but with a swift adjustment to her left feet, Historia managed to stop it from hitting the ground. Eren noticed her struggling and walked over to her to give her a hand.

"Here, let me help you" He reached out to grab the bottle that was right at the edge of her fingertips. As he proceeded to grab the bottle his fingers just barely brushed over Historia's. This unintentional contact made the girl flinch in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eren. He put the bottle in his bag and reached out his arm towards Historia so he could get the second bottle. His sea-green orbs stroked over her sky-blues. "You suddenly got pale"

Historia looked away and shoved the bottle in his hands making the boy blink in puzzlement. She tugged a strand of blonde hair across her face and shifted her gaze down towards the pond. She started to mentally curse herself when she felt the familiar heat she felt earlier that morning rise up to her cheeks again. _What is it this time?_ . She couldn't point a finger at why she felt the sudden chill and heat all at the same time. It wasn't as easy as saying to a hungry stomach, Oh you're hungry!.

Historia shook her head. "It's nothing, really" She smiled sweetly at the frowning boy before she walked past him. "Come on, it's like you said we haven't got all day"

_What's gotten into her? _Eren fumed as he watched her placed her two bottles in her bag before tapping in the gas to her 3DMG gear and hopping onto the branch of an oak tree. He adjusted the straps of his gear near his thighs before following Historia's lead by landing on the same branch as her. It didn't even take a second after he landed for her to wire into the branch of tree further in front. Eren raised an eyebrow and how fast she was going. The pattern continued for a while as they jumped from tree to tree with Historia always at least two branches ahead of Eren.

Eren had to keep his eyes focused at the back of her swaying blonde hair so that he won't lose track of her. That was how fast she was going. Her bizarre behavior did not concern him that much until he noticed that she was using way to much gas at an increasingly high speed. That was one of the basic 'what not to do's' they had learned back in the trainee days and right now Historia was just that.

"Hey Historia slow down!" He yelled.

But the girl didn't seem to listen. She jumped from branch to branch with every push of the branch stronger than the other. She felt like her heart was beating in her chest thrice the normal rate, she had to grip onto the swords harder because her palms were getting sweaty and she noticed her breathing quicken. Historia blamed it on the adrenaline rush of jumping through the trees covered in moss and not because of certain eyes of the same color. She pushed off another branch and while soaring through the air she pressed the gas trigger on her sword but gasped in horror when she found that there was no gas coming out. Historia braced for impacted towards the closest branch but when landed on the branch she twisted her right ankle in the wrong way causing her to yell out in pain. The right side of her entire leg felt numbness and electric surges through out. No longer did she feel her right leg when she slipped. Historia started fall down from the high branch.

"Historia!" Eren yelled out. Having witnessed everything he accelerated the gas on his gear. He zoomed past the various trees and with a push from his legs he glided down just in time to scoop up the girl before she fatally hit the ground. Eren landed himself safely on the ground. He realized that they were almost at the edge of cliff as he could see trees over the horizon below. He looked down and glared at the girl wincing in his arms.

"What was that?!" he hissed.

"M-my –ow! My leg!" Historia managed to moan when the painful feeling got back to her legs . Eren sighed and gently placed her down, her back leaning against the bark of a tree.

"Which leg?" Eren willed himself to be soft. When Historia pointed at her right leg, Eren placed a strong hand on her right ankle over her boots, the action making the girl widen her eyes a bit more.

"Here?"

Historia winced in pain and nodded slowly. She bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering when she felt the warmness of Eren's hand leave her skin. Then she cursed herself mentally for even allowing such a thought to cross her mind. Despite herself she could not help but watch him quietly when he pulled out a bandage from his backpack, another important travel item the innkeeper had given them. With the bandage in hand Eren turned and suddenly stopped. Before Historia could wonder why Eren began to say:

"Uh" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Can you remove your boot?"

"Oh" was all that came out her mouth. She quickly willed herself to stretch her arms towards the tips of her right boot. Her fingers barely touched the tip of her boots to her disappointment. She gave it another try by trying to bring her right leg foreword much to Eren's amusement. But the pain was too much, It was a matter of seconds before she yelled in pain and leaned back against the tree bark.

"I'll do it myself if it's ok with you" said Eren slowly. Historia mentally sighed. As if she had any more choices. She gave him a quick nod of approval before turning her head away to stare blankly at the bark of a far off tree. She felt her boot being removed as the cool air hit her toes. Thank goodness for socks. She thought when she felt the chilly air. She then gasped in shock when she felt her legs being lifted.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you" she heard Eren say roughly.

She turned her head around and saw that Eren sat cross-legged and her right foot was resting on Eren's knees. Her face was already pale from the cold so she doubted that she would get the color of embarrassment plastered on her face next. No matter how hard she tried to look away she couldn't stop herself from watching the brunet carefully wrap the bandage over her ankle. She started to feel the familiar beating of her heart when she was jumping through the trees a while ago. This time however, she had no adrenaline to blame for and that annoyed her. His fingers pulled on the white fabric at each loop with just enough pressure to the strained area. At the end of the fabric he tied a knot taught to them when they were trainees.

"Done" He said before smiling up at her, his feet still in his cross-legged position and her right foot not moving from it's position from his knee. She then vaguely remembered again from her trainees days, some one had said that the foot of a broken ankle had to be held above ground. She managed a small smile at the boy in front of him.

"Thank you"

His continued smile lasted for only about a second before he frowned again. "So what happened back there?"

"I ran out of gas mid air before I landed on a secure branch" she replied quickly hoping that it would stop him from asking any further questions.

Eren shook his head. "No I mean, why were you going so fast in the first place"

Historia remained quiet, completely unsure on how to answer the question. There was no way she could tell him that she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Even then she wasn't sure that was the exact reason. She hated the feeling of being unsure about situations. When she became Krista she was sure that she became her because of her father's orders and when she reverted back to Historia she was sure that she wanted to reveal her true name because of her promise to Ymir. Up until then, every decision she took, she was sure of her self but not this time.

"Well we have a day to reach the Hect district, I didn't want to slow us down" she replied with the only thing she could come up with from the back of her head.

"Right" Eren said slowly not buying her explanation to be the truth as he gazed at her bandaged leg. Historia then realized the irony of her words. Eren sighed.

"So you're completely out of gas?" he asked her.

Historia nodded hesitantly. "Yes"

"Wow you're so stubborn" Eren shifted his weight to his wrists and stared up at the leafless trees. Historia felt his words even more embarrassing because it came from the person who was known throughout to be the most stubborn of them all. "if you hadn't gone so fast we could have reached there according to plan" He grimaced.

"I'm sorry" was all she thought to say. All she _could_ say. She let whatever it was she was feeling get the best of her.

Eren sighed once more. A part of him wanted to yell at her as to why didn't listen during tutorials during the trainee days. But he realized that the two of them have been doing a lot of blame game since they've been separated from the group. It's something he had learned for himself these past few days. It's that he could complain all he wanted and shift the blame onto someone else to his hearts desire but that won't ever change the situation.

He then shifted his gaze at Historia once again. "Whatever the case we will still reach the Hect district by tonight, I won't let our mission delay any more than it already has" Eren said with a firm tone that took Historia by surprise.

Historia blinked. "How?" she looked at her bandaged ankle and back at her 3DMG gear that was out of gas.

"What do you think?" Eren then stood up and gave her an embarrassed grin. "I'll have to carry you on my back"

This time Historia was certain that she flushed because of embarrassment and nothing else. She had always been teased on for being the most petite of the squad, but to have someone actually carry her was humiliation enough to last her a week.

Before she could protest, Eren had already turned his back to her and crouched down close to her so she could get on. Historia felt sick to her stomach at the irony of it all. There she was a while ago trying to keep her distance from the very boy who was now going to piggy-back her all the way to their next destination.

She frowned at her own stupidity before she hesitantly placed her palms on either side of the back of his shoulders. Eren then stood up, lacing his arms under the back of her knee and locked her legs over his torso. This made Hisoria lean even more foreword and she then accidently wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as opposed to keeping her palms on his shoulders. Then her chest pressed against his back and Eren felt his face heat up at the awareness.

"R-ready?" He managed to croak out. The obvious discomfort in his voice made Historia blush even harder. She prayed so hard that he wouldn't be able to feel the beating of her heart against his back.

"Yes" her warm breath tickled the back of his neck, causing the small hair around the sensitive area to rise.

"Right" he managed to say before he hit the gas and they soared through the trees once more.

Not too far behind them another figure jumped from branch to branch. Purposely not get too close nor too far that he'd lose sight of them. Alfred smirked from ear to ear as he tailed behind the pair. _I will kill them for you_. He thought menacingly as he pushed of a branch with all his strength with the thought of avenging his friend Tommasso who had been killed in his titan form by Eren two nights ago.

* * *

><p>With efficient use of the 3DMG gear and commanding of the squad leader, Squad Levi had safely arrived in the Hect district of wall rose. They had been travelling non-stop towards the southern districts to find Eren and Historia exactly where they thought there would be headed towards, the Reiss chapel. Levi had figured that if the Military police hadn't kidnapped them, some low ranked bandits must have. And the fact that they targeted Eren and Historia meant that they must know something that they already knew.<p>

Though the Hect district wasn't their final destination they decided to refuel their gas supply of their gear before continuing on to the next leg of their fast journey.

"Armin how far away is the Reiss chapel from here?" Asked Jean while refueling is gas supply from one of the stations located by the gate.

"A day's travel away," He replied while his fingers grazed across the mini map he had on his hands. Mikasa peered at it over his shoulders.

"Isn't there a faster way?" she asked.

Armin looked at the map thouroughly once more, scanning each area with keen eyes, "I'm afraid not" he replied. He didn't mean to sound so calm, he wanted to rescue Eren just as much as Mikasa did. It was just that, when it came to Eren' safety Mikasa would get a bit aggravated.

Mikasa impatiently looked over at everyone refilling their gas supplies, anxiously waiting her turn. It was Sasha's turn next but when she turned on the supply, there was no gas. With a scared look she turned the handle of the gas supply once again. And once again there was no gas coming out. Mikasa gently pushed Sasha aside with a queit, "Let me try" . She turned on the knob too but to her dismay nothing came out.

A member of the garrison corps in charge of the gas supply tested it out for herself and then when nothing came out she shook her head at squad levi. "I'm afraid that's all the gas we have for today"

"What?" cried Mikasa. "Don't you have extra supplies?"

"Calm down Ackerman" said Levi. Her commander's stern voice stopped her from uncharacteristically raising her voice.

"How long will it take for the next supply to get here?" asked Levi calmly.

The garrison shrugged her shoulders and smiled a anxious smile. "I'm afraid the next batch will get here by tomorrow morning" she said.

"That's fine" said Levi.

"What?" the entire squad looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Unbelievable" muttered Jean.

"What? Heichou you can't be serious! We have already wasted so much time going to wall Sina! What if it's already too late!" said Connie.

"Connie don't say that! Eren is strong!" said Sasha. "And so is Historia, we have to have faith in them"

Through out all this Armin was shooting nervous glances at Mikasa who had her eyes glaring daggers at their corporal. He wanted to say something. Negotiate with the corporal but his mind was set a blank because the other part of him was too worried at what Mikasa might do next. His memories went back to the battle of Trost and on how she dealt with the grief of loosing Eren. There was no way that she would allow herself to fall into that kind of despair again. Before Armin could say anything to her Mikasa had already started.

"You all stay here if you want, I'm going" she said before turning her back to them. Before she could fly off, much to everyone's surprise, Levi grabbed her wrists swiftly and Mikasa gasped in surprise.

"I don't know what your deal with the Jaeger kid is but your personal feeling should be put aside during a mission, and you don't have enough gas to make it to the Reiss chapel so what you are about to do is a waste effort"

Everyone's mouth hung opened at Levi words. He let his fingers slide of her wrists slowly when she turned around to face him. "He's the only family I have left, so if he is in danger anything I do for his sake is _not_ a wasted effort" She then glared down at her 3DMG gear. "Even if this is all I have left, I refuse to delay this rescue even for a second"

With that being said, Mikasa pressed the gas pedal of her gear, took off and zoomed out the gate of the southern entrance of the Hect District.

"Mikasa come back!" Armin yelled. He too started to get ready to use his gear to go after his friend but Levi stopped him.

"Arlet you stay here behind and make sure no one else gets into anymore trouble, I'll go after the brat"

Armin couldn't say no to a direct order from his corporal even though he wanted to go too. But he figured that Levi had the best chance to stop Mikasa from doing anything reckless. Before Armin could nod a sign of 'yes', Levi had already taken off after Mikasa.

The four remaining members stared at the back of the figure that was their gliding corporal disappear into the horizon. Then they awkwardly glanced at each other.

"What now?" asked Jean. "Captain Armin?"

Armin was bit taken aback by the sudden nickname. "We wait till tomorrow, I mean there is not much we can do right now"

"Let's find a place to stay for the night? It's freezing out here" said Connie and Armin nodded slowly in response.

"Can we get dinner too?" asked Sasha her eyes widening with the thought of food. "Please Armin?"

Armin took a step backwards at the sudden leadership role he'd been given. "Y-eah we'll get dinner find a place to stay" he said. Then he quickly glanced back at the gate.

_Please be all right._

* * *

><p>Eren had been jumping from branch to branch carefully for what it seemed like an hour. He had to be extra careful when choosing a branch due the fact that he was carrying Historia on his back. The cold pressure of the wind resistant hit him hard due to the speed he was going in. The only thing that combatted the cold was his survey corps jacket and Historia's arms around his neck and her full body pressed against his back. The wind felt like it was slicing his eyes making his eyes watery. He blinked the unwanted tears away causing it to hit Historia's right cheek.<p>

"Are you ok?" asked Historia worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that the wind is hurting my eyes" He replied casually.

"I see"

The further they went the colder the temperature was. Eren started to see his own breath at every exhale he took and feared for the drop in warmth. He felt the girl on his back shiver slightly. Eren didn't think of it as much because he too was cold. But then Historia shivered yet again. This time almost instinctively Eren interlocked both his hands so that she would lean foreword even more. Her head rested on the back of Eren's neck as the wind blew against her face.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked hesitantly.

She knew that the situation called for it and this time she didn't mind the cold as much because of the warmth of his body against hers.

"Yes" Historia's voice came in a mumble because her face was buried onto his neck. She closed her eyes and felt the cool wind blow against her hair. Her hair moving against his neck tickled him and for the first time he shivered from something that was not the cold.

She started to feel the same strange funny feeling inside her stomach again. She lightly loosed the grip around his head just a little bit to see if she could distant herself from that feeling. When she didn't, Historia blamed the strange feeling in her stomach to the lack of food she'd had over the last few days. _That must be it._ She thought as she lazily let her head rest again.

Suddenly a wire that belonged to a 3DMG gear went passed them and Eren let out a harsh gasp when he suddenly stopped on a nearby branch. He caught his breath while Historia peaked from behind his back. Her eyes widened in horror. In front of them on a branch was Alfred, one of the fake military policemen who had kidnapped them days ago, one the people who were responsible for them to be in this situation in the first place.

"You!" Eren hissed angrily.

The said man smiled from ear to ear in an eerie fashion. His pupils were dilated and he shited his glance insanely from Eren to Historia then back again. He took out both his swords and started chuckling loudly. Eren watched in stunned silence as he watched the breaking down of the man in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you both, I don't care if the boss kills me but I'm going to kill you!" with that Alfred leaps towards them.

Historia held onto Eren tight as he barely missed the sword attack. Eren quickly made his way down to the ground so that combat would be easy there. Eren safetly landed on the ground and noticed that they were inches away from the edge of a cliff. Alfred started to laugh again.

"You won't get away from me Jaeger!" he screeched and he followed Eren down to the ground.

Before Alfred could hit him, Eren quickly placed Historia against the bark of a tree again before he blocked Alfred's swords with his own. With a furious growl Alfred takes another swing at Eren and the brunet blocks him again.

"Why are you trying to kill us!?" Eren yelled. He remembered clearly that the bandits were working for someone that wanted the two of them alive. This man following them all the way here made absolutely no sense to Eren. Eren spun around and hit the back of Alfred's sword again. Eren realized that this was the first time he was fighting a human with his 3DMG gear and prayed that it would be his last. Alfred took a long leap before he barely scratched Eren's cheek with his sword. With the sharp impact, Eren fell backwards.

"Eren!' Historia yelled. She watched the two engage in sword to sword combat before her eyes. She felt helpless with a fractured leg. No. She thought. Every time Alfred had tried to get close to Historia, Eren would furiously block his way. Alfred started to inch closer to Eren with the same menancing grin plastered on his face.

"You killed my friend Jaeger! And my brother was killed because of you two!" Alfred swung the sword at Eren who was on the ground. Eren rolled to a side, just barely missing a fatal hit and stood up.

"The hell are you talking about?" Eren yelled before going in on an offence towards the man.

Alfred charged towards Eren too, both his swords swung out. Their swords clashed and they both went flying backwards. Historia had to hold her breath because they were dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Historia started to feel a fluffy cool substance fall from the sky.

Snow.

"Tommasso never asked to be a titan! It was never his fault! He shouldn't have been killed!" Alfred cried out while running towards Eren with swinging his sword.

"Wha-" Eren was taken a aback by his confession. When Alfred hit his swords against Eren's, Eren had to jump a few steps back because he didn't put up enough pressure into his blocking stance. Once he regained his composure Eren turned back around and saw that they were inches away from the edge of the cliff. _Tommasso? Titan?_ . Then everything had started to make sense. The titan back at the little town was not a random aberrant titan , In fact he doesn't even think that wall rose had been breached in the first place. If all this is true then that must mean that the titan he had killed back then was a titan shifter.

"Tommasso was a titan shifter?"

Alfred glared. "Was!" he charged towards Eren again. This time instead of going head on like he used to , his sliced at Eren's 3DMG gear, catching the boy off guard. Eren's gear immediately fell off him and tumbled off the cliff.

Witnessing Eren being beaten up was Historia who was shaking with anger. She shakes of the snow flakes in her hair and the blonde took a sharp breath, pushing herself off the ground with her wrists. Even the small action made painful tremors shoot through her legs making her almost cry out in pain. Slowly she began to drag her feet towards where Eren and Alfred was.

Eren widened his eyes in horror before facing his head towards Alfred. The man gave Eren no chance to react and he kneed the boy right under his chin. Then he grabbed Eren's hair and slammed the boy face down and put his foot on his head.

"Yes and now he's dead because of you and you will pay dearly for it" growled Alfred. "Monster!"

Eren shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain because of the pressure of the man's foot on his head. He felt the man slowly tracing his sword across his hair, teasing his incoming death. Then he hears the sword being raised, the clash of metal and an annoyed gasp.

"You little bitch!"

Eren immediately opened his eyes when his head was freed from the man's foot. He then sees the petite girl attacking the man with her swords against his swords. She was limping on her right leg and Eren could tell that it would have taken her all her strength to get up. It was a miracle that she could even stand.

"Historia!"

The snow fell with a large gust of wind and Eren realized that a snowstorm was incoming.

Historia winced in pain when she accidently shifted her pressure onto her right foot. However this turned out to be a fortunate advantage for her short height because Alfred had just missed a chance to behead her. Then with a swift turn of her heel with all her strength to her right leg, Historia yelled out a cry in pain before she spun around and kicked the man against his chest with her left heel. The immense pressure was enough to push away from her. But to her extreme horror the man took a few too many steps back over the cliff and she watched with wide eyes as he fell from the high cliff. Eren watched in shock as the scene unfolded.

"No!" Historia yelled. Her arms reached out, but it was too late. Eren jumped to his feet, grabbed her from behind and quickly pulled away the girl from the edge of the cliff and watched as the other man fall to his death. Historia shook in his arms before her legs gave way and she crumbled onto the ground.

"I killed him, I killed him, I killed him.." She continued to chant in horror.

Eren crouched down and shook her shoulders. "No he would have killed us if you hadn't done what you did"

Historia grabbed Eren's forearm and screamed hysterically. " I killed a man! I killed a person! Not a titan! A person! A living breathing person! Why!" The girl started to inhale and exhale in a sharp manner before quickening her breathing. Eren recognized that she was hyper ventilating.

"Breath slowly Historia otherwise you are going to go into a shock!" _and that would be even worse in this snow storm._ He shuddered.

"I c-can't b-reath!" Historia said between double exhales.

Eren gripped onto her shoulders tighter. "Look at me Historia!" His mossy green eyes pierced through hers.

Historia vigorously shook her head. "T-that will make t-this worse!" her voice came in a low rasp.

"What?" Eren asked in confusion before he shook his head. "Never mind just do what I say, take a deep breath and hold it in in till I say so"

Eren's voice held a lot of demand so Historia instinctively did what he said and took a deep breath. Her gaze was shifted away from Eren's eyes as she held her breath.

After five seconds Eren said. "Ok now exhale till I say that you can stop "

Historia let out a long exhale until she could not exhale any further.

"Now repeat that three more times" instructed Eren in a firm tone of voice and Historia complied.

After her final deep breath she raised her head just slightly to look at Eren through her eyelashes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eren.

"I took someones life" replied Historia and Eren sighed.

"Look it was either his life or our life, you did what had to be done" he said.

Historia looked away towards the cliff with uncertainty. Her eyes shifted across Eren who was missing his 3DMG gear.

"This can't be happening" she muttered.

Eren started to laugh mockingly at the situation they were in. Historia with no gas in her gear and Eren with no 3DMG gear at all. Above all they were in below freezing temperature, it was almost going to be night time and they were in the middle of a intense snow storm. This time it was Historia's turn to shoot a concerned glance at Eren.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Eren shook his head and turned his back to her one again. "I'm not letting us die here, hop on" he said.

Historia looked at him uncertain. There was no way he could carry her in this weather and the fight that took place just moments ago must have taken a toll on his body. But she complied with his wishes and one again wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Eren got up, trying very hard to keep steady but Historia noticed him shake and she had a bad feeling about it all.

"Eren?"

Eren had only managed to walk halfway before his legs gave way and he collapsed. Historia's left right leg landed on the ground in a painful twisted manner, but she stopped herself from crying out when she saw that Eren was shaking and breathing unevenly. Historia crawled over to face him and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Eren? What's wrong?" she asked.

Eren managed to look up at her, his breathing came in sharp inhales and his eyes were drowsy. Historia placed a hand on his forehead and gasped in horror. He was ice cold. _Hyperthermia._ Eren's eyes started to close and his body started to fall onto the ground. Historia started to feel anxious and she shook Eren by both his shoulders.

"No Eren don't go to sleep!" She cried. If he goes to sleep in conditions like this his heart rate would slow down, his body temperature would drop and the worst case scenario would be possible.

Eren's eyes closed , he falls foreward and his head lands on Historia's shoulders. Historia, going with her instincts grabbed the back of Eren's head, another on his shoulders and she laid him face up on her lap. She then grabbed his right hand with her right and placed her left hand on his forehead.

"Eren wake up please!" she pleaded, a crack in her voice.

"I am awake…"

She could barely hear his quiet voice over the snow storm. Her head started to freeze with the amount of snowflakes stuck to her hair. She shakes his hands with hers roughly.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me! If you do you are going to die and you just said that you don't want an ending like this!"

"Hm" he croaked a small reply.

Everything happened way too fast and Historia's head was clouded with thoughts, but one thought stood out for now and that was to save Eren.

"Ok keep saying that so I'll know that you're awake!" said Historia who tried to keep her voice calm for both their sakes. "Just keep listening to my voice"

"Hm" he replied and Historia smiled sadly at the fighter in her arms.

"I once heard you say that the reason you wanted to kill all the titans was not just because you wanted to avenge your mother but because you wanted to the 'place beyond'… is that true?" She asked softly. Her tactic was to keep an ongoing conversation with him so that he won't blank out.

When Eren made a sound of a reply she continued.

"I've always wanted to go there too, the place beyond four corners, something beyond this cage we all live in, but I still don't know what exactly is it that I want, do you Eren?"

Eren didn't reply this time. Historia's breath caught in her chest and she shook his hands with worry. "You don't know either do you?"

Eren mumbled again signaling a yes and the girl let out a sigh of relief. She traced a finger along his forehead, pushing his bangs out of his face. "Yeah me neither…" she trailed off. Eren's resting face looked so peaceful. His lips were slightly parted, making his jaw line a little bit more defined. She noticed slightly high cheekbones and his relaxed thick brows. Her heart fluttered unexpectedly and she sighed worryingly when the funny feeling returned. She brushed a few snow flakes out of his chocolate hair and gasped in shock when Eren squeezed her hand tighter.

"Talk" he managed to say and Historia smiled sadly at him.

"I wish I had more to say" she started. "I'm not the most interesting person you know, and I'm sorry about all this, if I hadn't gone so fast in the first place we wouldn't even be in this situation"

"Stubborn" he said.

Historia raised an eyebrow. "H-huh?"

"You are stubborn" he said much slowly.

Despite the negative connotation Historia couldn't help but smile because he had managed to say a full sentence.

"I'm not the only one" she replied and Eren let out a sound that sounded like a chuckle.

"But then again your intentions are always good when you get stubborn" she said. "But me.." she let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do"

Eren squeezed her hand once more and Historia gazed at him. His eyes were open and his green gaze were lazily on Historia's wide blue ones.

"If it helps" He began. "If I hadn't been so stubborn that day, I might have been able to save my own mother"

"Eren.." said Historia in awe as his voice came out stronger. "You shouldn't blame yourself for that"

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself for this" He replied softly, taking her by surprise again. Historia couldn't think of anymore words to say so she just simply squeezed his hand while smiling down at him and Eren returned the gesture. With no more words to think of off, Historia kept on stroking Eren's forehead while Eren held a firm grasp on her hand. The whole feel of it made her shiver from something that wasn't the cold.

The snow storm started dye out and Historia could finally pin point the shape of the trees once more. But then the fear of survival came once more, she couldn't think of a way in which they could both live as they were both injured on two accounts. Then she heard something that sounded remotely similar to the sound of a 3DMG gear. Historia's heart started to beat faster as the sound neared and she sees two figures maneuvering from above the trees towards their direction.

"Help!" she yelled as loud as she can. "Help us please!" she yelled once more when the two figures stopped on a tree branch. Then one of them zoomed down fast and Historia nearly fainted from the overwhelming amount of relief. It was corporal Levi and Mikasa had landed shortly after.

"Corporal! , Mikasa" Historia glanced at the two with overwhelming.

"Eren!" she glanced down in panic.

"What happened? Where are the bandits?" asked Levi as he got Eren to sit up.

Historia started to explain everything that had happened to them from the moment they got kidnapped. She occasionally glanced at Eren who was looking back at her. Mikasa looked questionably from Eren to Historia.

"I see so there was another titan shifter involved.." contemplated Levi.

"Yes.. and they are all working for someone" replied Historia slowly.

"Whatever the case we need to report it to the garrisons at the Hect district" Said Levi. "Come on, we'll carry you two, the others are waiting there"

* * *

><p>Armin and the rest of the squad had found a place for soldiers to rest in the Hect district. As he laid down on the bed to think about all the possibilities that could happen to them, he heard a loud thump and the sound of people screaming. A familiar thump that he had once felt five years ago. His heart started to beat as he sat up. Connie, Jean and Sasha who were also in the same room got up. They ran towards the windows and peered out. Armin gasped in horror and Jean glared.<p>

"It's her!" he glared.

"The dancing titan" Armin glared back terrified.

**A/N – Thank you and122 and foster117 for the reviews. And122 thank you so much for the time to write down a long one. I hope you all liked this chapter too!. Like last time! Let me know your favourite moments. For some reason this chapter was a lot harder to write. I think it's because I was getting too excited for the next manga chapter. Speaking of next week, I will be away on a class trip next week so chapter 6 will be up the week after or on Sunday :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

He loosened his grip on the shoulders of the raven eyed girl The cold air swiped his hair away from his forehead as Mikasa carefully leapt from tree to tree. Eren's green gaze eyed the two figures just a leap ahead of them. Historia was latched on captain Levi's back as he maneuvered with his gear expectedly. Every now and then Historia glanced back at Eren, their eyes never met but he felt her gaze on him every time. _The place beyond. She had said._ Eren thought back to their earlier conversation. That time was definitely not the first time she had said it. _Where have I hear it before?_

_Eren was slowly munching on a loaf of bread from the small canteen at their trainee camp. Armin was in front of him chattering away to Mikasa about his various theories and questions that would most likely show up on the written test they were to have in three days time. Mikasa being the solemn girls she was simply nodded away occasionally shooting a glance at Eren to contribute to the conversation._

"_What?" he had said. _

"_Have you studied for the test? You do want to be in the top ten don't you?" Mikasa had replied casually. _

_Eren had dropped his fork and clenched his fists. "It really doesn't matter, the only benefit of being in the top ten is if you want to join the military police and that's not something I want. I'm going straight for the survey corps and I can get there even if I'm not in the top ten" _

_Armin had widened his eye. "But Eren! You're might get eaten!" _

"_No! I won't let that happen! What's the use of even doing this training if I can't fight! I am going to join the survey corpse no matter what and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!" Eren had yelled. _

_Eren had felt the entire cafeteria go quiet and he had looked around to see that everyone's eyes were on him. Out of the corners of his eyes he had noticed Jean scoff. _

"_Suicidal bastard" _

_Eren had glared at him "What did you say?" He had banged his fists on his table and stood up. Mikasa instinctively had also stood up to hold him down just in case he tried something recklace. Eren had then stared down at everyone in the cafeteria. _

"_Why are you even here then? Huh!? What the hell are you all fighting for?" He had glowered. _

_The cafeteria had remained quiet for a little while until a petite figure with long strands of blonde hair brushed past his table carrying her own tray of food. He had barely heard it but he heard her whisper and he could have sword he had imagined it. _

"_The place beyond" _

Eren locked his eyes at the flowy locks of blonde hair, Ever since her revelation she had become one surprise after another. Saving him twice when she could have saved herself. Acting selfless may have been Krista's forte but Eren thinks that any image, any act is born from some sort of realism and Historia may not be as heartless as she claims herself to be. Eren shook his head and smiled to himself sarcastically at the thought of someone like Historia throwing her humanity away willingly.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Jean yelled.<p>

The remaining members of squad Levi in Hect district had gone out on the streets with their 3DMG gear on because Armin had spotted a titan they were all familiar with. Luckily on the cold night streets non of the civillians were out so there wasn't any over excitable distress.

"Armin are you sure it was her?" Sasha asked.

Armin frantically looked around his eyes glued to the top of the buildings. They had scouted the entire district but saw no sign of the dancing titan that Armin had claimed to have spotted.

"I am sure…" Armin said slowly.

"That sounded like a hesitation" replied Connie jokingly.

Armin furrowed his eyebrows at the boy embarrassingly. " I wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"We know you want" said Jean reassuringly. "I mean maybe you were hallucinating? After all we have been working non stop with little to no food, maybe you are just anxious?"

Armin shook his head " But then what about that sound?"

Sasha smiled as Armin. "I'm sure it was something else falling on the roof, I mean we have looked everywhere and if she was here she would show herself and maybe Jean is right maybe you are just anxious!"

Armin sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with their points because they were right he had kept them up at this hour because of a possible mis judgement. "Yeah maybe" . Armin eyed the building once more. _It looked so much like her titan. Ymir, are you here or not? Are you here for Historia?_ If that were true, Armin shuddered at the thought of the other two titan shifters being present as well. Armin looked at the clock tower that was in front of them. It was almost 8 pm . Captain Levi and Mikasa had left around 5. _I know it's too early to worry but …. _

"Hey! Look!" Sasha yelled. Her hands were across her forehead and her eyes were squinted at the direction of the gate.

Connie and Jean immediately took out their blades with instinct.

"What is it? Is it Ymir?" yelled Jean.

"It's Mikasa and captain Levi! " Sasha ran up to them and glanced back at Jean and Connie. "And Eren and Historia!"

Armin widened his eyes and stepped in front of them. His body started to relax too much for him as relief flood his head. Mikasa and Levi landed gracefully with their 3DMG gear and ran up to the group. Armin's eyes immediately shifted over to the figure on Mikasa's back. He widened his eyes with relief and ran up to her without a second thought.

"Eren!"

Mikasa still had the boy on her back. Eren's eyes hazily eyed the figure approaching, his body still weak from the cold.

"Eren! You're ok!" said Armin frantically, but then he noticed the state Eren was in. "Oh no! Are you actually ok?" He reached for the his friend and placed a his hand over Eren's and gasped when he found Eren's fingers to be ice cold.

Mikasa shook her head. "We need to get him inside"

Armin nodded in understanding. "Follow me!" he then started to march and lead the way to the inn they were staying for the night.

"Why are you brats outside here in the first place" Levi asked.

"Uhh just strolling through town, Sasha wanted food" repled Jean nervously.

Sasha shot him a betrayed glance before ignoring Jean by glancing at Historia.

"Historia are you ok?" Sasha asked the girl who was on their captain back as he walked next to them.

Historia glanced at her. " Yeah" she replied with no emotion in her soft voice. Then Sasha unpredictably noticed the strange emotion in Historia's eyes when her blue eyes shifted back to the back of the head of the brunet boy.

_Historia…_

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be ok?" asked Mikasa.<p>

The innkeeper's wife who happened to be a nurse that worked with the garrisons had wrapped Eren in a warm blanket and set him next to the fireplace. She placed a hand on his chest and counted the beating of his heart. Then she placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"He's out of risk now" the woman replied. "He needs to recover thoroughly though" She gets up and smiled as Mikasa heaved out a sigh of relief.

They were all gathered out in the living area of the inn next to the reception. The innkeeper Moris had kindly allowed them full access to their communal area as they were the only ones staying in the inn. Eren laid down a few inches away from the fire place. Around the fire place was everyone else. Levi sat on an arm chair while Mikasa sat on a rocking chair while Armin sat on the carpet next to her. Jean, Sasha and Connie squeezed into a large sofa and Historia sat curled up in an armchair right across Levi with a cup of tea in her hands and a blanket over her body. She rubbed her palms against the hot tea cup, the action made her icy hands warmer. She had just recently told the group every little detail about their adventure. Right after that captain Levi had relayed the message of the titan attack to the innkeeper so that the man could inform the garrisons in the Hect district to relay the message to Sina.

"Can't believe it's almost been a week since we all got separated" said Connie while rubbing his head.

"Me neither! It felt like months!" Sasha chimed in.

Jean scoffed after taking a sip of his tea. "Historia would have been queen right now if that didn't happen"

Historia's flinched at the mention of that word. Queen. With all that's been happened to her physically, mentally and most recently emotionally her real purpose had gone way past the back of her mind. She gripped her mug tighter as if the warmth could somehow could over take her body and wash away everything she'd felt the last couple of days.

"Historia"

She glanced up and saw Mikasa looking at her. Her expression was neutral but there was a hint of gratitude and relief in the raven's eyes.

"Thank you"

Historia blinked at the girl. "Eh?"

Mikasa shook her head softly and smiled a little. "Thank you for watching out for Eren"

Armin beamed and added softly. "Yeah if it weren't for you Eren might not even be here right now!"

She glanced at Eren's resting form. His eyes were shut not a crease in his brows and his expression finally held that of a peaceful rest. Her lips swung upwards for a millisecond before she glanced down at her hands that were around his just a couple of hours ago. Her chest tightened with a constricting feeling that almost made it difficult for her to inhale.

Then she realized why. That was only because she had never thought that she could still care so much for someone else after she'd become her true self.

"Anyone would have done that" replied Historia finally without raising her gaze to meet anyone and Armin and Mikasa exchanged conscious glances at each other. The room went silent for a bit with everyone's awed gazes on the petite blonde until the peace was distrupted by a laugh.

"Naw Historia look at you being modest as always!" laughed Connie almost snotting his tea up his nose.

Sasha smacked the back of the shorter boy's head lightly. "Stop it she's just tired that's all! Sasha glanced apologetically at the girl. "Aren't you Historia?"

"Yes" Historia smiled and looked at Levi. "If I may be excused captain, I would like to go up to my room and sleep"

Levi closed his eyes and took a final sip of his tea. "You can go to sleep after I've discussed the change in plans of our mission, because we will start as soon as Eren recovers and someone can fill Eren with the details in the morning"

Historia sighed softly and leaned against the armchair once more. "Yes sir"

"Right" Levi gave a small nod and placed his finished cup of tea on top of the small table in front of him. All eyes in the room were alert and were on him awaiting his instructions on their next course of plan.

"The plan itself hasn't changed from the original mission. We are still going to head over to the Reiss chapel. However, we need to send three of you to wall Sina. A bunch of the survey corps teams are ready to start their part of the operation. The three of you going has to tell them to hold of the attack on the monarchy till until after we finish out business in the chapel"

"But how will we know when you're finished though?" asked Jean.

Levi sighed. "You won't"

"But then-"

"You will raid the palace at precisely 5:10 pm the day after tomorrow, That's the time approximately when the team at Reiss chapel would have completed their part of the mission"

"Right.." Jean says uncertainly. "Ok but who's going to Sina and who's going to the chapel?"

Levi crossed his legs and tapped his foot against the carpet. "Well, for starters who's going to the chapel is obvious. Me along with Jaeger and Reiss. Then I pick Blause and Ackerman.

"S-sir?" Sasha clapsed her hands over her mouth. She wasn't sure to be flattered or frightened.

Levi looked at emotionless. "You are coming to the chapel because amongst the rest you seem to be the closest to Reiss here"

"Y-yes sir!" Sasha replied.

Levi's eyes then shifted over to Mikasa. "It's the same reason for you as Blause. You have a strong bond with Jaeger. I don't know what exactly that bond is and why exactly you are so attached to him"

"We are family" Mikasa replied quickly.

Levi sighed. "In any case please keep it under wraps Ackerman. We don't want any mishaps happening because of un preserved emotions."

"I will make sure of it" replied Historia firmly.

Armin glanced at Levi. "So that means me, Jean and Connie are to go to Sina right?"

Levi nodded. "Arlet you have a mind worth a hundred strategists, they need your talent in Sina, Springer and Kiristein will help with the offensive forces"

Armin glanced at Eren's sleeping form. He wanted to be by his friend's side but like Levi had said, his personal attachments must be shoved to the side for the sake of the mission.

"Understood sir!"

"Hm" Levi nodded. "Now that only leads to brief Reiss on her role and I can count on you Arlet to relay the information to Jaeger in the morning."

Levi shifted his gaze towards Historia to start briefing her but to everyone's surprise, found the petite blonde fast asleep. She was curled up comfortably against the soft resters on the red armchair.

"U-m should I wake her sir?" asked Sasha hesistantly making her way towards Historia's armchair.

Levi shook her head. "No let her sleep there, we can brief the two of them tomorrow in the morning"

Sasha nodded and backed off immediately. "Yes sir"

Levi then stood up. "I suggest you brats all go up and sleep, you need your energy for tomorrow and you never know when you're going to get to rest in a bed again"

"But what about Eren and Historia?" asked Armin.

Jean stretched and yawned. "Just leave them here, what's the big deal, there really isn't anyone else in the inn so why not?"

Armin smiled. "That's true"

"Yes, we must not move him right now" Mikasa sighed soflty as she brushed a few sweaty bangs away from Eren forehead before getting up.

" And we're going to leave our future queen to sleep on an arm chair?" joked Connie as he glanced at the girl's sleeping form as he passed her on the way to the staircase.

"A queen can handle herself" replied Sasha while she playfully pushed Connie.

"You wouldn't say that if you were queen!" teased Connie.

"You two quiet down it's the middle of the night and we have two fatigued people sleeping!" Hushed Armin.

The fire had died out but he did not need it. His bangs stuck to his forehead and he felt sweat trickly down his temples and his shirt stuck to his chest. He then realized that he was wrapped in blanket. Eren yanked the clothing off him feeling a sense of freedom as the just right temperature hit him.

Eren took in the surrounding. He recognized it as the inn Mikasa and Levi had brought him into right before he passed out on Mikasa's back. He then leaned his head against the side of and arm chair willing himself to fall back asleep again but to his unfortune he could not.

"You're awake too?"

His eyes opened wide at the familiar voice that came right above him. He glanced up at the armchair and saw Historia staring up at the ceiling as she lay down.

"Yeah, I can't fall back asleep though" he replied.

"Me neither"

A moment of silence passed them with only the sound of the ticking grandfathers clock and the wind against the windows between them. Eren hesitantly chose to speak up.

"Historia- "

"Please don't say it"

Eren looked up confused. "Huh? What?"

"Don't thank me" replied Historia coldly.

"Why not?"

Historia sighed and turned her head just slightly so that their eyes met. "It was the right thing to do, anyone would have done it so please don't thank me"

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. "Well that goes both ways"

"Huh?" Historia widened her eyes.

"Any decent human would thank another for saving their lives" replied Eren. "So stubborn" he added softly.

"I heard that" said Historia. Eren was pleasantly surprised to find a hint of amusement in her voice rather than the expected remorse.

"Well both statements are true" Eren replied with the same hint of amusement.

Historia let out a giggle that caused Eren to flinch in surprise. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're calling me stubborn" she replied with the same hint of a smile in her voice. "The irony of it all"

Eren blushed embarrassingly at the comment. Historia sits up and leans her back against the arm chair. "You know it's true" she repeated his tone of words.

Eren's face reddened more and he refused to meet her gaze. "Whatever"

Historia shook her head and smiled. "As much as they'd hate to hear, it the world needs more stubborn people"

"Then they are in luck" said Eren smoothly and Historia shoots him a questioning glance. "They are about to have a really stubborn ruler"

Before she could stop herself she had softly nudged Eren's head foreword, surprising them both by her actions. Historia was quick to regain her composure by clearing her throat.

"That's true they are"

Eren blinked. "So you admit it? You're stubborn?"

Historia shook her head making Eren smile at his point being proven indirectly.

"No. I just mean that yes. They are going to get a queen."

Eren turned around and stared at her in awe. Up until a few days ago she was uncertain about holding all that power. "You're ok with being queen?"

"No of course not!" She replied with her hands gesturing infront of her face quickly. "I mean- I've accepted it now, and maybe some good might come out of this"

Eren smiled and stared at the burnt out fireplace. His interactions with Historia had been much like fire the last couple of days. Fire. The symbol for safety and destruction. From working together to get out of tricky situations to comforting eachother and finally making sure to keep each other alive. Up until a few months ago she would have been the last person he'd have picked to be stuck with for five days. From these experiences he had gotten to know the real Historia underneath the false mask she had kept up for all those years. Sure she was no where close to Krista's goddess parade but she was definitely not as cold hearted as she claimed to be either.

"That's good" Eren replied. "But really though, what exactly are you going to do when you become queen?"

Historia sighed. She hadn't thought about it the aftermath, all she knew was she was destined to rule one way or another. But the way in which she's going to do it?

"I don't know"

With that Eren worriedly arched a brow at her. "I don't want to sound like Levi but you better think of something quick because if this mission flows according to plan you'd be unofficially recognized as queen day after tomorrow"

"I don't.. I just don't know!" She said softly. "And I don't really have anyone to even take as an example either"

"That's the thing" Eren interjected. " You don't need to have an example, I'm asking what would you, Historia Reiss do as queen?"

Historia looked away again which prompted Eren to sigh. "You know what I guess it'll hit you when it happens- "

"More foster homes" she cut in.

"Huh?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

Historia managed a small smile. "Besides the obvious, which is getting rid of all the titans I want to make sure more foster homes are built, that way orphans can have a place to call home apart the streets or the army. Because I've noticed that most of the drop outs in the 104th trainee corps were orphans and unlike us they only joined the army because the trainee camp provided food, shelter… and company… something they did not have" Historia peeked at him through her lashes before she looked away and added,

"I'd definitely do that when I become queen"

Eren listened to her speechless. He hadn't expected her to actually give him an answer. He noticed the way her blue eyes lit up in a cerulean light and the strong commanding tone of her voice as she spoke. The street candles that refracted through the large front entrance window hit her platinum hair adding the effect of dramatic stage lighting. His heart beat in funny way and for the first time since he first met her three years ago he finally saw the goddess in Historia that everyone else had already seen in Krista.

He watched her in awe as her blue gaze met with his green ones, his stomach tightened making him feel a bit sick.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Historia raised an eyebrow.

Eren cleared his throat and blinked. "No not at all that's a great idea Historia! Really!"

Historia smiled and just like that the image of the goddess once again shattered back into the scared fraile girl. "I mean I'm not sure I could actually do it though, there's no way anyone would take a short blonde girl seriously, You saw the way captain Levi threatened me"

Eren shook his head and grinned. "Like I said that time, try giving him a good kick to his face when you become queen and then dare him to strike you back"

Historia looked at Eren in a mock-horrified expression because letting a small laugh through. "Hmm I could try that.."

"Ok but don't bring my name into it" laughed Eren. "I've already gotten my share of beating from him" he rubbed the side of his cheek remembering the court trial.

"You have?" asked Historia surprised.

"Yeah don't you- " Eren scratched his head. "Oh you weren't there never mind, it's a long story"

"I see" Historia replied dissatisfied.

Eren noticed the low tone in her voice. "You know.. I really wish that you'd have revealed your true self earlier"

"H-huh?" Historia gaped at the sudden statement.

"You're surprisingly easy to talk to" he replied smoothly, his head facing the direction opposite to her in order to hide his smile.

"Then why didn't you ever talk to me back then?" asked Historia even though she had an idea.

Eren shot her a _you know why _look. "I don't have anything in common with a goddess"

Historia blinked "W-what?"

Eren realized his choice of words and flushed a rose color. "No no that's not what I meant! I meant that me and Krista have nothing in common while me and you, Historia are a lot similar than people think—"

"Eren"

Eren looked back up at her when she cut him of mid sentence. "Y-yeah" he asked still a bit flustered.

"Thank you for accepting me for who I am" said Historia, her lashes that shifted downwards acted as a wall that shielded the emotions her eyes withheld. She scowered her mind for choices of words and only came up with the basic-

"It makes me happy" She herself flinched at her own childish choice of words.

A moment of silence past before Eren surprised both of them. Before he could stop himself he placed a hand on top of Historia's, just like Historia had done to him a few hours ago in the snow. Amazingly neither of them flinched at the sudden contact. To him, it felt unusually natural and familiar.

"You're welcome"

He said, a small smile playing on his lips that reached his eyes. "And it's only fair that I thank you too"

Historia raised a questioning brow.

"Thank you for saving my life"

Historia resisted but she could not help but let a small smile through any way.

"You're welcome" she mirrored his words with an equally soft tone and Eren saw the same genuine smile reach her crinkling blue eyes. He cleared is throat and removed his hand from hers. He looked away at the clock and saw that it was almost 5:30 am. _Guess I had enough rest._

"Do you think time is the same everywhere?"

Eren looked up at the sudden question and saw that Historia was looking at the clock as well.

"What do you mean?"

Historia's eyes remained on the ticking clock. "I mean, beyond the walls … "

"Ah" Eren replied. _The place beyond._

"Well.. Armin's book doesn't say much about that but I think… time just flows?" said Eren. " I- I don't really know what I'm saying"

"You didn't have to answer, that was just me thinking out loud" Historia placed a finger to her lips to stop herself from giggling. "You know… you're surprisingly easy to have a normal conversation with too "

"Yeah?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah for starters you are less angry- "

"I am not angry!" Eren hissed and then immediately bit back his tongue when he realized that he had proven her point.

Historia restrained herself from smiling. "I was going to say, for another thing.. You're an incredibly real and honest person too and I wish more people were like you"

Eren couldn't' help but grin at that comment. "You mean more people should be like us?"

"You could say that too" Historia replied softly and turned to face him only to have their eyes meet to a stand still. Even in the dusk light she could see his piercing teal green orbs drowning her sky blue gaze in an effortless tug. She then noticed his dilated pupils and she felt the familiar euphoric feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

Eren felt his throat dry as he softened his gaze. He wanted to turn away but the tugging feeling of making them stay exactly as they were proved to be too strong. Suddenly he felt a sense of vibration underneath the carpet.

"What the?" he said before placing his hands against the wooden floor underneath the carpet.

"What's wrong?" asked Historia worriedly.

Eren placed his palms still. _The ground just shook. I just know it._ But he didn't say it out loud.

"I'm not sure" Eren as he frowned at the ground.

"E-Eren" Historia tapped his shoulders.

The frightened tone in her voice made him immediately glance at the direction she was looking at. His heart immediately sank, he felt sick and his throat tightened. But above all emotions he felt like his built up rage was about to finally erupt.

The familiar muscles for skin he had seen rise from above the walls all those years ago were looking at them with his piercing eyes.

_Berthold. _

Eren gritted his teeth and clenched his fists enough to make the veins around his wrists become visible. He glared a murderously at the colossus titan who in turn looked as if it were mocking them. Eren felt his breathing quicken and a long with her heart beat. He felt his body go warm with rage and Historia watched in horror as she could see literal steam, a side effect of being a shifter come out of Eren's body.

"You _bastard_" Eren hissed. "You actually had the nerve to show your face again murderer!" Eren got up and began to quicken his pace towards the window while bringing his hands close to his mouth. But he was stopped before he could bite when Historia grabbed his hand away from his mouth.

"Eren no! you haven't fully recovered yet!"

Eren looked at her as if she was crazy. "My health is the last thing I care about right now" He said coldly before releasing his hand from hers before running towards the window.

"Eren wait!" Hisoria yelled after him.

Before Eren could bite his hand, The colossus titan had swung it's fists backwards.

Historia gasped in horror. "Run!"

Before he had a time to react the titan had punched through the large glass window sending both Eren and Historia flying backwards. Eren miraculously landed on his feet while Historia hit her back against the stone wall before slumping down with a painful cry. Glass shards flew everywhere making the two of them have cuts across their body.

Historia carefully got up, clutching the side of her stomach that had been cut by glass. Eren glanced back at her.

"Sorry"

Before she could protest Eren had run off out the window and the last thing she saw before she heard the familiar roar of the rogue titan was the blinding light of him shifting into the said titan.

"That stubborn idiot!" Historia growled in anger and hurt as the perimeter of the inn crumbled around her.

"Historia!"

She turned and saw the squad rushing down from the broken staircase. Connie and Sasha were carrying the unconscious inn keeper, while Levi, Mikasa , Jean and Armin rushed down with their 3DMG gear on. Mikasa rushed over to her, her eyes etched with worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Where is Eren?"

Before Historia could reply there was a loud and familiar roar that answered Mikasa's questions. Her eyes widened with fright.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him!" Historia said frantically.

"That bastard.." Levi frowned before turning around to give the squad orders. "Blause and Springer you two take care of the civillians, everyone else follow me"

"But what about gas?" asked Jean.

"You and Armin head out to get more gas, Ackerman and I will follow Eren and the colossus titan" Levi commanded.

"What about me?"

The squad turned to face Historia who was looking at them with surprisingly determined eyes. "I am going to too"

Levi was almost taken aback at how assertive she was being. He stopped himself from letting out a smile by frowning at her. "Reiss, go with Armin and Jean to get gas, you can't fight without a 3DMG gear"

Historia was surprised at the answer. It wasn't a yes and it wasn't exactly a no either and that was good enough for her.

"Yes sir!"

With that Historia along with Armin and Jean ran outside towards the 3DMG gas stations all the while dodging the civilians who were running around. Historia managed to glance behind at the back of the rogue titan in a live or die duel with the colossus titan. _Eren_

* * *

><p>They reached the gas chambers as quick as they could. Jean helped Historia quickly put on a new pair of 3DMG gear and Armin filled up all their gear with gas.<p>

"Alright lets head out towards where the captain is now!" said Jean.

As Jean and Historia were getting ready to take off they noticed Armin standing still.

"Hey Armin lets go!" Jean yelled.

When Armin didn't reply Jean went up to him and nudged his shoulders. Armin's eyes were fixated on the roof when he said. "Look up"

Historia along with Jean looked at where Armin was looking at and her heart nearly stopped. Perched on top of the roof gazing down at them with sad soul less eyes was the dancing titan.

"Ymir" Historia breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you all liked this chapter too! And let me know which parts were you favourites! A special thank you to and122 and Foster117 again :D thank you so much for the reviews. Also I noticed a few more readers. Notibly Stella and animelover1001. Great to have you onboard! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**A/N- **** Before I start can I just say how much your reviews mean to me? Eee everytime I read a review I feel so giddy and ahh I'm so glad you're all enjoying this!. Special shout out to and122, Foster117 and animelove1001! Your words mean so much to me so here's an extra long chapter! Dedicated to you. I had a blast writing this one! Ah feels.**

* * *

><p>Levi and Mikasa landed on a rooftop three houses behind the disaster that was enfolding in front of them. The colossus titan, much bigger and taller was pushing the rogue titan Eren with both it's giant palms. Mikasa's adrenaline surges when the bigger titan punched under the rogue titan's jaw causing the latter titan to roar out in pain. Using that opportunity the colossus titan gripped it's palms around the smaller titan's neck causing the rogue titan's green eyes to buldge out, the already visible nerves popped.<p>

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she took a step foreword with her hands tight around both her swords.

Before she could take another step foreword Levi blocked her way with his arm.

"Stand down Ackerman, you're going to get killed if you get in between that!"

"But-"

Levi glared coldly at the girl. "You gave me your word that your ties with Jaeger will not affect your battle prowess"

Mikasa frowned and turned away her eyes glared down at her hands that still held the swords in a tight grip. "Are you saying that we should just stand here "

"No" replied Levi coolly. He glanced around and sees garrison corps perched on every corner of most of the roof's that were visible in sight. "At the state of this I am sure that the garrisons here have sent a messenger to wall Sina"

Mikasa widened her eyes. "Wall Sina? The government is going to kill Eren! If they see him transformed like this!"

Levi remained quiet. If the leaders of Sina were to here reports of the titan shifter, the so called allie of humanity responsible for accidental causalities, he wouldn't be able to get Eren out of a trial like last time. And knowing the governments warming last time, Eren would no be just imprisoned. No. His fate would be far worse than that.

That leads them no choice but to end the fight and get Eren out of his titan before back up from wall Sina arrives.

"We have to wait here till Arlet's group get here"

"And then what?" Mikasa asked impatiently.

"Captain Levi!"

A man from the garrison corps that had recognized Levi landed on the roof he was on.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

The man looked visibly distressed. Sweaty and eyes popping out. "Isn't t-that the titan that purged wall Maria? What should we do sir? Y-you're the most experienced soldier here!"

"I see" said Levi solemnly looking the man.

Levi noticed the garrison corps on the roof watching him as if they were waiting for him to give them an order. Noticing this Levi then raises an arm to signal them to attack.

"We have to allow the garrison corps to corner the colossus titan so that we can get Eren out as quick as we can!"

Mikasa looked on as the countless garrisons attempted to spread sharp wires around the colossus giant, but failing regardless partly because of the sheer size and mostly because of it's massive strength that allowed it to swat the garrisons like flies.

Mikasa nodded as calmly as she could. She winced when he heard Eren roar once more. She hated not being able to help Eren more than she could at the moment and she gripped her swords once again.

Suddenly there was a loud gun shot, a sickening laugh and thud on their roof. Both Levi and Mikasa surprisingly turned around at the sudden intrusion.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise?"

Levi , despite his neutral posture and expression flinched in surprise and widened his eyes which in turn made Mikasa more alert.

"You!"

* * *

><p>Historia stared at the titan crouched town on the roof. She shakily attempted to grab her swords and she flinched and yelped when the titan jumped down, standing only a feet away from the blonde. The titan's sad eery eyes looked at the blonde and attempted to take a step closer but Armin and Jean protectively jumped in front of Historia with both their swords out. Armin crossed his brows at the titan. So he was not just seeing things that night.<p>

"Stay away from her!" growled Jean.

Armin glanced back. "Historia run!"

He became worried when she stood still exactly where she was, not blinking and staring past the two boys and straight at the dancing titan.

"Historia!?"

Before he could say anything more the titan had lunged foreword, when it reached it's hand to swap the boys away they moved away in time and the dancing titan made a grab for Historia.

In a sudden reflex that surprised everyone including her, Historia managed to graze the titan's hand just enough so that it screamed an earbleeding roar before jumping a step back.

Historia shakily gripped her sword. "Why are you here?"

The titan stood up and stared at the girl once more giving Historia her answer.

Historia furrowed her brows with anxiety. "Why? What do you want from me?"

The dancing titan let out another screeching roar before dashing off towards the opposite direction away from them. The action surprising everyone.

"Ymir!" Historia yelled and attempted to run after her but Armin stopped her.

"No Historia! She's leading you into a trap! You go to captain Levi and Mikasa!"

"But she's going to get away!"

"We'll catch her" replied Jean reassuringly. "Now go!"

Historia looked uncertain but before she could change her mind the two boys had already taken off after the dancing titan. Historia still shaken by the encounter used her 3DMG gear and grabbed the extra gas supply for Levi and Mikasa and took off towards the distance of the battling titans.

_What is she doing here? _ Was the thought that clouded her mind as she neared the battle scene.

* * *

><p>The strange man with a hand gun in a top hat and a suit with a rather unsual 3DMG gear sarted to laugh. "Bahaha Levi it's good to see my fellow street rat again"<p>

Levi shook as he glared at the taller man. "Why are you here?"

The man glanced at the titans battling just a few feet in front of where they were standing.

"Here to see Jaeger's kid"

Mikasa's eyes widened in shock and she looked back and forth between Levi and the man opposite to him.

"Are you the back up wall Sina sent?" Levi glowered.

The man chuckled. "Nope but I am still in the military police whether you like it or not"

Having heard enough Mikasa took a step towards the man. "Who are you?" Mikasa asked assertively. Her grip on her sword tight.

The man started to laugh while Levi replied, his eyes not once leaving the man's eyesight.

"Kenny Ackerman"

"Ackerman?!" Mikasa glanced at the man questiongly.

The man laughed once more. When he stopped he pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. "Nah if you're going to tell her then tell her the whole story… little lady I am his uncle!"

Mikasa gaped at Levi but before she had time to question him the screams of a couple of garrisons came crashing down onto their roofs. The roar of titan Eren as the colossus titan punched in the ribs immediately put her thoughts back on track again.

"Eren!" Mikasa ran.

"You can't go there yet! That's an order!" Levi yelled after her. Mikasa refused to answer as she pressed the gear to determinely maneuver towards the battling titans.

"Bahaha and that's the end of her I suppose!" Kenny laughed again.

Levi ignored the mans' statement and sighed angrily before taking off after her. He had no time to reminisce about the good old days with his uncle dearest. Going after monster size titans seemed to be the better deal here.

Kenny laughed at the sight because what he saw was nothing but death for the two going straight on towards the angry titan and the titan twice it's size.

"Nice knowing you nephew" He smiled menacingly.

His thoughts were stopped by a large thud on the roof. As if someone had dropped something large. "Ahh I have company" he said as he turned around to face the person who had just landed on the roof.

His eyes held surprise for a few seconds before making his orbs reflect a taunting tone again. He smirked and opened both his arms as if he'd been expecting this little guest all along.

"My my.. you've grown" He smirked. "Well. This makes my job a lot easier"

The blonde girl in front of him stood frozen. Historia felt her palms wet with sweat from adrenaline earlier and now it's as if her heart beat had stopped to a stand still. She tried to take deep breaths but then realized that would give him the impression that she was indeed nervous. But she knew that she had already given it away by allowing the extra gas supply to fall out of her limp hands.

"You.." her voice shook as she spoke directly at the man who killed her mother in front of her all those years ago.

"Yes it's me, good to see you again" He replied, his voice oozing with bitter taunting.

"What are you doing here?" She felt like she was repeating words as she yelled at him, her voice unsteady.

"I think the question you really want to ask me is what do I want?" He smiled gleely at the horrified expression Historia withheld.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been trying to track you and Jaeger for a long time but you little creepers continuously slipped out of my grasps over and over again!"

"W-what are you saying?" Historia asked hesitantly after shooting a small glance at the titan Eren who was deep in combat.

"Oh don't worry about Jaeger for now I'm sure you'll want to hear this. I assume you and him got kidnapped or something? Yeah they did it on my orders.. you see my plans are all ruined now because one of my surboninates.. Injected one of the goons I hired, Tommasso with the last remaining substance of titan serum your father created."

Historia mind wandered hopelessly. _Tommasso?_ She thought back to the titan attack in the little town she and Eren wandered into after they survived the crash into the river. _My father?_ Her breathing caught in her throat. He was alive?

"W-why did my father have the titan serum?" Historia asked, her heart beaing slowly in the stress of the situation.

Kenny smirked. "Oh sweet Historia.. he wanted to change you into a titan of course! He recruited me to kidnap you, however his plans came to an end when Tomasso transformed… killing him in the process"

Historia's heart dropped. She felt foolish to think that her father could have been alive all this time. Even so despite the situation she wondered shamefully had they been kept in that dungeon long enough could she have met her father again?

Historia then glared at the man. "Why!?" she shouted. "Why would he want to change me!?"

Kenny laughed a sickening laugh once more. " It's a ritual of the Reiss. Passing down the titan shifting ability to one user from another. He wanted you only for your blood just so he could pass on the legacy of all his full-blooded children. because all his full blooded children died tragically in one night, he finally had use for his unloved bastard daughter.. which is you"

"Father let me live… he wouldn't do that" Historia replied.

"Wrong. He wanted to use you. He never loved you and I don't blame him. How could anyone love an illegimate child? You and your whore of a mother both were doomed to me erased from this world sooner or later!"

"No.." Historia shook. Nothing yet everything he had been saying processed into her mind that had stopped. She felt like she was deprave of oxygen from the amount of information handed over to her.

"And now that his plans of restoring balance to this world is ruined I'm just going to have to kill Jaeger… and you… because this world finally needs to be rid of the Reiss"

"But why Eren? He has nothing to do with my father!"

Kenny laughed maniacly before shooting a bullet in the air from hysteria. "Ahh Historia.. Jaeger's got a story of his own.. but I'm afraid you won't get a chance to hear it!"

She glared up at him. Her pulse shaking and her breathing increasing. And all at once she stopped. Historia stood still when it finally hit her who she was infront off.

You killed my mother" she said in a dazed voice. Not taking in the words Kenny had said earlier.

"Ah! But of course you don't mind that do you Historia? Neither of your parents really loved you? " said Kenny as he crept closer to Historia while the girl stood still in a trance failing to take all the information in. Kenny started to draw out a pocket knife.

"No one really loved you Historia so why keep living?" He teasingly grazed the knife close to Historia's throat. "Come on say it!" he said.

Historia's mind remained in a daze with all that's happened. "No one ever loved me… so why keep living? " She repeated for herself.

Kenny smirked from ear to ear. "Good" He then pressured the knife a little more but not too deep into her skin, drawing blood in the process.

"Now be free of the world!" He yelled before gradually deepening her wound. But to his surprise he felt a harsh shove to his stomach before he was sent flying before quickly regaining his composure by using his 3DMG gear by landing on a roof further away.

Kenny replaced his shocked expression with an amused one as the rogue titan roared murderously at him. Kenny rubbed his the area Eren had hit him and smirked. "aha not bad Jaeger" he laughed.

Historia grabbed her throat. Luckily for her the rogue titan had punched Kenny away from her before the knife could cut deep enough to be a problem. Finally coming to her senses despite what had been said to her Historia looked up at the large titan right next to the roof she was on. To her surprise the colossus Mikasa and Levi were wiring titan up further back with help from the remaining garrison corps. She had just barely escaped death. She was lucky.

"Eren!" Historia cried at the titan glaring at Kenny Ackerman who was maneuvering closer towards where they were again.

Kenny let out a yell before lunging towards Historia with both his swords drawn out this time. Historia tried to get away from him but the speed in which Kenny maneuvered towards her was too fast. But before Kenny could hit her, The rogues titan had shielded the girl by cupping her inside it's palms. However, even so Kenny's blades ramed into the titan's fingers and Eren let out a loud cry of pain once again.

Kenny smirked and took this opportunity to maneuver up towards the nap of the rogue titan's neck. The keen green eyes of the titan watched as the man started to maneuver dangerously close to his weak spot. Eren shifted his neck from side to side so that Kenny would not have a chance to rip though his flesh. During all this he still kept his hands covered over Historia. Kenny realizing what Eren was doing drew out his blades, lunged foreward full speed and stabbed the rogue titan's shoulders as hard as he could. The painful trigger made Eren roar out loud and remove his hands that were covering Historia.

"Eren! Historia yelled. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed Kenny moving upwards towards the nap of the rogue titan's neck, blades out. Ready to slice through.

"No!" Historia yelled before she too pumped up her gas and maneuvered upwards and landed right on Eren's weak spot. She glared up at Kenny who was lunging towards her. She blocked his blades away from her with her own blades.

"I'm not going to let you kill him!" She glowered.

Kenny landed on Eren's shoulders. " My Reiss, you've grown out of that frail girl!" But then he lunged towards her by hitting her blade. She pushed against his blades with hers with all her strength but Kenny's stronger blade broke the blade in her right hand just in time.

"Just kidding you still are the frail girl I met years ago"

Historia glared and grabbed another blade from the blade compartment in her 3DMG gear. Kenny's blade grazed across the top of her hand, drawing blood as she attempted to attach the blade to her handle. Historia yelled in pain even though she managed to attach it.

Kenny again hit Historia's blade with his. She pushed against his blade once again this time making sure her blade was higher up so that he would not slice it in half again.

"Why are you protecting him?" Kenny sneered. "His father killed all your siblings"

"What?!" Historia was taken aback at the statement and Kenny took the brief pause in her movements to cut both her blades in half.

Inside the body of the titan Eren listened on. Though his conscious was in a haze he caught onto every word with disbelief.

"Remember how I told you how you father lost all his full blooded children in one night?" Kenny sneered. He then tapped Eren's shoulders with his blades. "Well.. this guy's father was responsible for it. He wanted the power of the Reiss family so he killed each and every sibling of your family, but not before he ate you sister.. the holder of the Reiss's power"

"W- why" Eren's gut sank as he heard Historia's shaky voice, he too was in shock and disbelief.

The rogue titan made a sound that sounded like a light roar. Kenny laughed at it.

"Are you listening Jaeger? Your father is a murderer! And that's not all!"

"What is it?" Historia glared up at Kenny.

"Eren's got the power of the Reiss family now because guess what!" Kenny leaned in closer towards the nap of the titan's neck, where Eren was inside and said loud and clear for both Eren and Historia to hear.

"Eren ate his own father!"

Eren heard the words echo through the titan's nap and into his ears loud and clear. He felt himself go limp inside the titan. He felt himself fall into unconscious hazy state and he felt the humanity in him turn off at the revelation as he lost control of his titan body.

The rogue titan shook and roared so loud that Kenny had had to maneuver away from the shoulders and stood on it's head. Historia managed to stay put on the nap of the neck despite the situation. With all the revelation that's been happening all through the day she couldn't bring herself to move.

"That's right! Turn off your humanity Jaeger and show the world the beast you really are!"

Kenny stabbed the titan's head with his blade making the titan cry out once again. The man laughed. "Yes! Fall beast! If your father didn't do what he did the Reiss could have found a way to save humanity! You Eren Jaeger don't even belong in this picture! " He then stabbed Eren once again.

The rogue titan roared aloud once again. " You did not need to happen Jaeger!" Kenny yelled once more before grabbing a hold of a blade once again. This time, Kenny underestimated him because the titan had raised it's arms over it's head and slammed the man off his head before crying out and shaking again. Kenny landed on a roof once again and looked around. He noticed the back up from wall Sina arrive one by one though they landed closer to the colossus titan. Kenny decided that it was his cue to leave and maneuvered as fast as he could away from the area. He glanced back at the rogue titan and smirked once more. _See you later_ He thinks before he dashed towards the direction of wall Sina.

The rogue titan roared horrifyingly one more time before it's legs gave way and it slumped down onto the ground. Historia regrettably stuck one of her swords to the side of Eren's shoulders so that she would not fall. Hisoria then noticed the increase in soldiers from Sina and what that meant for Eren's life. The thought then snapped her out of her daze once more.

"Eren!" Historia yelled as she banged her fists against the nap of the titan's neck.

Eren who was lying inside the titan, connected to the beast heard her voice but could not register what she was saying.

"Eren you need to get out of there now!" Historia banged her fists harder against the back of the titan's neck while her right hand was gripped onto the blade stuck to it's shoulder.

"I know you're in there Eren! Please get out! If not they are going to kill you!" Historia cried.

_Kill me? _Eren caught onto the words and then his mind wandered off to what Kenny had said. _I did not need to happen so why should I care about what happens to me. _He thought unconsciously as he heard the echoes of Historia punching the skin above.

"Eren! Please!" Historia cried again. From the distance she could see that the garrisons were trying their best to keep the colossus titan in place. If they could hold on for a little longer till Eren breaks free maybe they would not notice the rogue titan. Historia hopes. She continued to bang her fists against the back of the titans neck. Each punch harder than the next. Her fists started to get swollen with blue and red marks. Then a thought occurred to her. _Why am I doing this?_

"_His father killed your siblings" _She almost stopped herself from banging her fists when she remembered those words. _How could someone do something so awful? _She thought. Before she felt anger surge up inside her she then recalled Kenny calling Eren s_omeone who did not belong _and _, someone who did not need to happen. _Historia widened her eyes andshe dropped her hands to her sides. She felt her heart pause and she felt a lump in her throat.

"_You were a mistake! I just wish I had the courage to kill you!" Her mother had said after she had hit her, causing her to bleed from her nose. She remembered the time she had watched her mother look at her with disgust in her eyes. It was as if she did not belong. But it was true. She was the bastard child and therefore did not belong._

Hisoria blinked away the tears from her eyes before they fell and slammed her fists once more. The impact bruised her left hand even more.

"Eren! I know you can hear me and I won't let you die here!" she yelled.

He heard her voice above him once again._ Won't let me die? Why? You have every right to leave me here._

"What he said is not true! You do belong here Eren! no matter what he said!" Historia took a deep breath. She could not believe that she was saying what she was saying.

_Just leave Historia. Stop wasting your breath and go save yourself. _Eren thought.

"You stubborn idiot! You can't just get yourself killed like this! You matter to a lot of people! What would Armin do if you were killed? What would Mikasa do!?" Historia screamed.

_They would have one less thing to worry about and they'll have each other. _ He thought solemnly.

Historia then takes another shaky breath. Her heart beating faster as she slammed her fists one last time, fracturing her hand. Historia yelped out in pain before speaking again. " I want you to live too! But my reasons are selfish!" She admitted.

_What are you saying..?_ Eren thought to himself, his mind waking up a bit.

Historia then takes another rasping breath.

" Besides Ymir, You're the only person who's accepted me for who I am! To this moment I still can't believe how accepting you are Eren! But I guess that's just in your nature and I don't think there's anyone else like you in this entire world and I don't know how to express my gratitude enough but I just want you to know how much that means to me!"

From underneath the skin of the titan his green eyes had opened halfway as he listened to her honest words.

"Also , I'm selfish because, I don't want to be alone again. I've lost someone who's accepted the real me once and I don't want to lose you too.. " Historia rested her forehead against the back of the titan's neck and couldn't stop herself from letting a tear fall out. "Please come back… don't you want to see the place beyond the walls?"

Historia heaved out a defeated sob when Eren did not respond in anyway. Then she heard hectic screams and she immediately shifted her gaze to her left. To her horror the collosal titan was free and had sent the garrisons flying and had ripped through the wire that was wrapped around him. It shifted it's head towards where she and Eren were and she cried out frantically.

"Eren!"

At that Eren's eyes opened wide under the skin of the titan and with a stir of emotion his mind awoken from the daze as he took control of his body once again. To Historia' surprise the rogue titan started to stand up once again. Before she could slip down from his back, Historia maneuvered across and landed on top of the left shoulder of the titan. Luckily the Collosal titan, though it was large it was still a bi slow when it came to running.

The rogue titan let out a mighty roar before charging towards the bigger titan with it's fists rolled up behind him. Historia held on tight to Eren's shoulders as he did so. But before Eren could throw a punch at the titan, the dancing titan jumped on the collosal titan's shoulder, stopping it from moving. Historia gasped and quickly hid behind the rogue titan's long hair, obscuring herself from Ymir's vision.

The two opposite titans seemed to be transferring a message towards each other through eye contact. The two looked at Eren gravely and then suddenly there was a bright flash and big cloud like gust.

"What?" Historia stared. Once the foggy gust cleared, the collosas titan was no where to be found. Just disappeared into thin air. The dancing titan wasn't in sight either and there was a murmer of confusion amongst the garrisons. Historia felt Eren slumping down again and she suddenly felt the soles of her feet get warmer

"Historia !" she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw that the squad Levi were on top of the roof closest to her.

"You have to get away from him, his titan is dissolving!" yelled Mikasa.

Understanding what that meant and why it suddenly got so warm Historia quickly maneuvered and landed on top of the roof. Historia glanced back at Eren's dissolving titan form. From the roof she could see the damage that was caused by the battle of the titans. Even though it was that one particular block, it was still a tough blow on the people living there. Mini houses which she assumed were shops were destroyed and some of the houses had only half the roof it had. Then she turned her head towards the rogue titan who had visible steam coming out of his body, much like Eren did right before he transformed.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Historia softly.

Mikasa looked at her searchingly. "Yes, he will have a fever for the first 24 hours." She then glanced at Levi. "He needs to rest properly this time"

Levi didn't reply. He along with the rest looked on as the flesh dissolved and the skeleton began to show. Through the flesh from the back of the neck Eren finally emerged, some of the flesh still connected to his eyes.

Once Eren fully emerged out the squad maneuvered down to the ground. Historia watched as Levi and Jean grabbed both of Eren's arms and pulled him, disconnecting him from the titan flesh completely.

Mikasa then crouched down next to him and placed a hand over his forehead. And just like every time he had transformed, his skin was warmer than normal temperature.

"We need to find him a place to rest" said Armin.

Sasha and Connie looked at each other. "We could stay in the innkeeper's house, I'm sure he wouldn't mind considering the fact that we saved his life" said Sasha.

"How many rooms does his house have?" asked Jean.

"Just two and one of them belongs to the inn keepr" replied Sasha.

Levi sighed as he slumped Eren over his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, We keep Eren in one room and the rest of us can just sleep in the living room. It's just for one day"

"Yes sir" replied Jean and Sasha in unison.

With that the squad used their gear to maneuver towards the innkeeper's house.

* * *

><p>Levi sat down. This arm chair was much smaller than the one back in the inn. In fact the whole house was much smaller compared to the inn they had stayed the night before. The arm chair was the only chair in the living room. There was a small cube of a kitchen in the corner and only one small window right next to the wooden front entrance. The small staircase lead up to the only two rooms in the house. One room was for the innkeeper and his wife and the other was a small guest room. Sasha walked down the stairs holding an empty tray.<p>

"How is he doing?" Levi asked after he sipped on his tea.

"He's conscious" said Sasha as she reached down stairs. "Mikasa is with him"

"I see" said Levi and he took another sip of his tea. "Well in either case, we still have to get on with the main plan. We have delayed enough."

The rest of the squad Levi were sitting on the carpet on the floor as there were no other chairs in the house. Connie, Jean and Armin had just finished their tea and bread while Historia did not bother to touch any of the meal. Her left hand was covered in a white bandage due to her fracturing her hand.

"You should eat Historia" said Jean with a concerned look in his face when he noticed her full plate and cup.

Historia forced a smile at him. Even though Historia did not have much of an appetite she decided to take a bite for their sake. Her body was still in shock with all that's happened and she had no idea what to do with the information that was given to her. Everything that had happened the last couple of days had happened way to fast and she wasn't sure that she could keep up.

"And don't worry about Eren, he heals pretty fast" added Connie smiling consciously at her.

"I wasn't-" Historia stopped herself when she realized she didn't know what to say to that. "Yeah I know"

Armin smiled knowingly at her. "Thanks for looking out for him even then"

Historia nodded awkwardly before brining the tea cup to her lips. "It was the right thing to do"

Connie tapped Armin's shoulders. "Man, you were right about Ymir!"

Armin smiled before glancing down. "I wish I wasn't though.. what were they doing here?"

Levi tapped his fingers against the wooden sides of his chair. "Well, Arlet next time if you think you saw a titan, report to me first no matter what the circumstance"

Armin flinched in guilt. The only reason why he did not report the incident was because Eren and Historia were in bad shape and he felt that it was only right to put them first. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again"

"Fair enough" replied Levi. He placed his empty cup on the side handle of the arm chair.

"What are we going to do about the mission sir?" asked Jean cautiously. Connie shot him a dirty look.

"What?" Jean raised an eyebrow. "I know that right now Eren's in a bad shape but we can't possibly delay the mission any longer now can we?"

Levi sighed. "That's true and we will head out tomorrow as soon as Eren wakes up"

Historia listened on. She had fallen asleep the last time they were discussing the plan but Sasha had managed to explain everything to her in the last hour. She attempted to take a sip of the cup of tea but so far both the bread and the liquid was tasteless to her. She took another sip before she felt sick and had to put down her cup. She placed a palm over her mouth when she recalled the things that had been said to both Eren and her. The worst part of it all was not what he had said but the fact that his words held some truth to it.

"Historia are you sure you're ok?" asked Armin with worry.

Historia managed to hold on and stop herself from being sick. The last thing she wanted right now was to show them any sort of weakness. Especially not after the things that had been told to her that day by the very man that took away her mother from her.

Historia's eyes became foggy as she looked around and nodded a small yes. But neither of her squad members bought her act. Not this time.

* * *

><p>Mikasa helped Eren lay down on the bed again after he had finished the bread and tea Sasha had brought. She dragged the covers over him before she sat down on the chair next to the bed. The so-called guest room was tiny and it should be called a shed if anything else but then again this was a house and not an inn. There was a small window next to the bed and a little table where Mikasa had placed the empty cup and plate.<p>

"Do you want me to get you anything else?" asked Mikasa softly. She looked out the window. The sky was completely dark and the stars had come out again.

"No" Eren replied, feeling a bit irritated. He then immediately felt guilty for using a stern tone towards her. She was only trying to help him. "I mean no, thank you Mikasa" He corrected himself.

Mikasa nodded softly. She was used to Eren's easily irritable personality. But she couldn't help herself from being protective over him. And no matter what and no matter how old they get she would always look out for him.

"You should not have shifted" she spoke again.

Eren wrinkled his eyes at the ceilings. "It was Berthold, I couldn't just not do anything"

"You could have waited for us, You never know you might have put yourself in risk by shifting" replied Mikasa.

Eren chuckled sarcastically. " What risk? I couldn't bare to look at those murderers faces again" Then he stopped mid way when he remembered what Kenny Ackerman had told him about his father.

No. Eren thought. His head started to ache suddenly and he clutched his head. "No! no!" he shouted.

"Eren!" Mikasa got up from her chair and grabbed Eren's wrists. "What's wrong?"

"Murderer" Eren replied eerily. His eyes wide up, staring up at the ceiling.

"Eren.." Mikasa slowly let go of Eren's wrists when she saw the pain etched on his face.

Eren closed his eyes and takes a deep breath in an attempt to clear his mind for Mikasa's sake. Then a thought crossed him. Eren takes another deep breath and turned his head towards Mikasa.

"Actually there is something you could do for me"

* * *

><p>Despite her bad hand, Historia had volunteered to do everyone's dishes just for the sake of doing something. She placed everyone's plates onto an empty tray and made her way into the small kitchen across from the hall away from the living room. She turned on the light and placed the tray next to the kitchen sink and turned on the tap water. When she started to clean the first plate she heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Can I help?"

Historia smiled at Sasha and nodded at the bubbly red head. She was inwardly thankful for the offer because at least that would stop her from having flash backs to the horrid day and information. She realized that she still had not quite processed all the information. It had not hit her so to say. Historia handed the washed plate for Sasha to dry.

The taller girl laughed. "I think we should switch places, your bandage is going to get wet"

Historia chuckled lightly. "You're right" and they switched sides with Sasha on the washing and Historia on the drying the plates.

"How is the inn keeper?" asked Historia. The last time she saw him was with Sasha and Connie after the inn had collapsed.

"He's in his room resting with his wife, I've given both of them some soup" replied Sasha. She then handed a cup after she had finished washing it. "Here"

"You're fast" Historia remarked.

Sasha chuckled. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry! When you become queen you won't have to do the dishes!"

Historia flinched again at the word. She averted her eyes down as she dried the cup. She only wished that she were as enthusiastic as her.

When Historia did not react to her statement, Sasha smiled apologetically and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry that was very undependable of me"

Historia shook her head and smiled up at the girl. "No don't worry about it. Really I'll be fine"

"If you say so" Sasha removed her hand from the blonde's shoulders and went back to washing up a plate this time. Then she paused remembering the events of that day. When she and Connie were helping civilians below she had seen the blonde girl hovering on top of the rogue titan. And right after that the whole squad Levi had seen her on the shoulders of the said titan. Sasha's thoughts start to wander into places she shouldn't be prying in. Then she remembered the odd emotion in Historia's eyes when she stared after a certain brunet boy after Mikasa and Levi had rescued them. Being the kind of person she is, she could not stop herself from blurting out

"So are you and Eren kinda close now?"

Historia nearly dropped the plate she was drying at the sudden yet unexpected question. "W-what?"

Sasha felt guilty for prying by the curiosity built inside of her and she had to confirm that she herself wasn't just seeing things.

"I- I mean you've been together- I mean alone – I mean in each other's company for the past week so I just assumed you've had some one on one bonding time?"

Sasha nearly smacked herself when realized what she just said. She watched as the cheek's of the petite blonde glow a rosy color.

"O-one on one bonding time?"

Sasha quickly waved her hands dismissing the statement before the blonde could turn any redder. " No no that's absolutely not what I meant! I just meant that did you two get to know more about each other?"

With that Historia glanced down at the plate she was drying and her face cooled off. The amount of things they had shared with each other, the insecurities, the encouragement and finally the horrible truth revealed to them by Kenny was a lot to share together in the course of a mere week and yet she felt like she understands him as a person more than ever now. Not just as her angry classmate from the 104th trainee corps.

"Yeah we did actually" she replied her head hung low. Sasha tried her best to peer into Historia's eyes but failed as the girl's hair blocked her view.

"I see" Sasha smiled slyly. "You know.. my dad once told me about the story about snow deers"

Historia raised her head. "Snow deers? You mean the actual animal or.. ?"

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah the actual animal.. so any way according to him, these deers are also known as the great lone survivors in the wild, they can live and survive alone for the rest of their lives. They are not known to be in a group that's why they are almost extinct."

Historia nodded quietly, not sure where the story was going.

Sasha smiled. "But my dad once told me about how he had a snow deer called Coby as a pet once. One day Coby went out for a walk but it never came back. Weeks later my dad had given up on the search but to his surprise one of the hikers spotted it with another snow deer which also had a collar around it, indicating that it was missing too. After my dad and the other owner took their deers to their respective homes, my dad noticed Coby was not it's usual self. It did not play with him like she used to. Then it turned out that the other deer, Coby was found with was also experiencing the same thing. So both owner's decided to allow the two deers to see each other again and they both reverted back to their normal selves!"

Historia hesitated to speak. "That's a um.. a lovely story Sasha but why are you telling me this now?"

Sasha grasped both Historia's hands and the blonde could have sword she saw sparkles in the taller girl's eyes.

"It means that though these deers are designed to survive on their own. After helping each other survive by comforting and keeping company they physically could not revert back to a life without the other"

Historia raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand"

Sasha sighed and let go of the blonde's hands one again. _Might as well just say it._

"I'm just saying, I've noticed some things and lets just say that after this is all over I can guarantee that you and Eren will have a lot to talk about"

Historia almost laughed at what the red head was saying. "No Sasha you've got it all wrong! Me and Eren, it's nothing. After this is all over we are going to go back to exactly as we were before I revealed my identity"

Sasha shook her head. "You can't be serious! I kept catching you two glance at each other after we got him out of the titan. Ask Connie Jean or Armin, they noticed too!"

"Notice what?" Historia asked, genuinely confused.

You know, I've never met Coby the deer but if I could imagine a look in it's eyes after the rescue, it would be the same look you had in yours when you were staring after Eren!"

"I-" Historia stood still stunned at Sasha's random outburst. She hadn't a clue on what to say to it. Once the red head had re claimed her composure from her earlier melodramatic performance she gave Historia an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of her head.

"S-sorry I may have gone overboard there"

_A little._ Historia thinks. "It's fine"

Foot steps coming up behind them stopped Sasha from saying anything more and Historia mentally thanked her savior as she turned around to face the owner of the footsteps. It was Mikasa carrying and empty plate and a cup.

"Historia, I'll help Sasha do the dishes" said Mikasa.

Historia blinked at the sudden request. "Huh? Are you sure? I don't mind doing this though"

"Eren wants to see you"

Historia felt Sasha's quick turn of her head towards her direction and the blonde did her best not to look at her.

"Now?" Historia asked feeling uncertain. She felt Sasha's gaze burning into her as she said this and she almost felt the urge to gulp.

"Yes" she replied while raising an eyebrow at Sasha who had her stare locked on Historia.

"Alright" Historia hesitantly takes a step towards the kitchen exit but not before she flinched after Sasha patted her on the back.

* * *

><p>Historia made her way up the small steps of the staircase slowly. Taking her time to delay whatever the conversation that was about to happen even though she knew she shouldn't really be feeling different apart from sympathy. <em>Wow Sasha has really gotten into my head.<em> She reached up to the end of the staircase and stood in front of the door to the small guest room. She stared at the wooden door before taking a deep breath and opened it with shaky hands. The door made a creeks when she opens it.

Right in front of her was the bed where Eren lay, staring at the ceiling above and next to it was a closed window to keep the cold out. An empty chair was right next to the bed.

"You called?" She asked hesitantly walking over towards him. Eren turned his head around at the sound of her voice. His brunet hair was in a shaggy mess and his usually lively eyes looked so empty. He didn't speak a word but every possible emotion etched in his eyes said everything. Historia immediately looked away.

"Why didn't you run away?"

At that she turned to face him again. "Huh?"

Eren turned his head back up at the ceiling, obscuring his eyes away from hers.

"You should have gone and left me there when you had the chance. Why didn't you just run away?"

Eren's voice cracked at the last syllable making Historia blink in concern. She inched towards his bedstead and sat on the chair next to him.

"You could have been killed?" She said when she sat down.

Eren glared at her. "You sure you didn't do it because you wanted to become a matyr?" He snapped angrily.

Historia widened her eyes in shock. It's true, when she was Krista in order to keep up her act she was always trying to find one way or another to get killed on the battle field so she'd be remember as the "hero who died protecting her comrades". "Sucidal idiot" Ymir would call her.

"Don't give me that look. I thought Historia was nothing like Krista- "

"I'm not! I didn't do it to become a matyr!" Historia yelled. Hurt by the accusation.

"Then why didn't you just run?" Eren yelled back.

"Because that man would have killed you!" said Historia again as if that was the most obvious statement in the world.

Eren gripped the sheets of his bed. "No!" Eren yelled as he turned his head to face her again with tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't you understand!? If my father hadn't done what he did a lot of the people that had died in the war for humanity wouldn't have died!"

Eren tried to blink away the tears but it was too late. Histora widened her eyes as she stared down at the stream of tears falling across his cheeks and onto the white pillow under his head. "What on earth are you saying?" she asked. Historia had never seen Eren in so much emotional pain. She felt strangely flattered that he was openly crying out to her. Something she was sure that Mikasa and Armin would have already seen. But then her heart dropped when she saw the expression in his eyes.

"You are from the chosen bloodline, my father stole your family's power throwing the world off balance! And me?" He takes a shaky breath. "I'm not even supposed to be in this picture" He cried openly. "I am unnecessary!"

That did it. Historia shut her eyes and before she could stop herself she curled up her good hand into a fist and punched the side of Eren's tear stained cheek, making him widen his eyes at the sudden sharp contact.

"Be quiet! idiot, cry baby just shut up!"

Eren frowned and was about to say something but was cut short in surprise when she takes his hand with her fractured hand. She then cups his hand inside both of hers. Her fingers twirled around his, her elbows rested on his bed. Her head was facing down but he could clearly see tears streaming down her own cheeks.

"Don't ever say that" She said quietly as the tears started to drip on to the bed sheet.

"Historia-"

"Shut up!" she sobbed. "Just be quiet and don't ever say that you are unnecessary because you aren't"

"Historia.."

Historia couldn't stop herself from crying harder. Suddenly everything that happened the past couple of days hit her like a lightning strike. The responsibilities of being queen, the wreckage of the foster home she used to live in, seeing Ymir again and finally the shocking revelation to her by the man who had killed her mother. She shook and sobbed as the fingers around Eren's hand started to loose their grip.

Eren enlarged his tear stained eyes and immediately sat up. This time he gripped Historia's hands with his and tried to peer below her expression.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked despite himself.

Historia refused to look at him. She tried her best to stop shaking but she had no success. Eren takes it up on himself to grab both her shoulders gently to keep her steady.

"Just tell me what's wrong" He asked her again. This time Historia snapped her head back up making Eren almost fall backwards due to the sudden sharpness in her blue eyes.

"I'm scared ok?!" she yelled. "There I said it"

Eren loosened his grip on her shoulders, the tears on his cheeks dried into his skin. He watched her as she took a heave breath.

Historia started to cry again despite feeling embarrassed and ashamed for to allow herself to be seen in that state again.

"I'm scared of becoming queen, I don't have anyone who would guarantee to stand by me because the people I thought who wouldn't do anything to hurt me are gone, No one's going to take me being queen seriously because I was never loved by anyone so why should the people of this world do the same? So that's my answer, I'm scared of the world and scared for the future" She then sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "If anything at all the throne isn't even mine to rule if either of my half siblings were alive. So don't ever say that you are unnecessary because you are looking at the bastard child of the true king"

Eren let go of her shoulders. Historia's words shook him because it rang true to both him and her. Words had failed him and he just stared blankly in a daze. "I'm sorry" he said not knowing what else to say. If there even was anything more to say.

Historia did not speak. Her head was down and she let the tears fall freely across her face without a sob or a sound. Eren allowed her to take her time and sat up right on the bed in silence as the girl openly wept. This was the true Historia crying. Whatever emotion she was feeling right now it was real and Eren made it a point to wait patiently but he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Thank you Historia"

Those exact words made her flinch once again. "You are really stubborn you know that right?" She remarked.

Eren looked at her. She still had her head down. He glanced at her. Her tiny shoulders drooping downwards and the bangs on her face covered her downturned face. She looked so vulnerable. Just like her true identity. Because Historia was made out of glass. Once shattered one can never put it back to the exact same way it was before. The first time she was broke to pieces was when her mother hit her and the second time was when she was given a new identity. Now she's made out of barely there leftover shards that could break at any given instant. And in that moment Eren vowed to protect her true identity that is 'Historia' from ever getting shattered ever again.

"I know" he replied softly. "And I'm not the only one"

Historia lifted her tear stained face. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and yet they held a surprise tone to his answer. She tried to speak but the lump in her throat was too big and she could not risk crying again so she remained quiet. Historia sniffed and though she kept her head up she shifted her gaze down once again.

"I know" She said quietly after a few seconds and then she sniffs again.

Historia flinched in shock when warm fingers started to brush away her tears. She shifted her gaze up and widened her eyes in surprise at an equally surprised Eren who could not quite believe what he was doing either. His fingers remained barely brushing against her skin. And before he could withdraw his mind from its far places, his right hand touched her right cheek. Historia dared not to move nor to disturb the surge of warmth between them. Her blue gaze trailed up and locked into his green orbs. The unnamable emotion within his piercing eyes almost made her look away but his body moved on his own and he began to lean in foreword. The warm feeling around them grew stronger, their faces just inches apart that they could feel each others uneven breathing patterns. Historia shut her eyes. She felt again the rush of helplessness as she anticipated the taste of him, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp. And the quiet face of Krista Lenz was blurred and drowned to nothingness.

"Hey sorry I really got to use the bathroom!"

The loud noise of the door opening and a very impatient Connie running into the room with absolutely no warning made both Eren and Historia jump backwards immediately.

"Oi ! Connie!?" Yelled Eren. A tang of irritation in his voice.

"Sorry!" the shorter boy called as he banged the door to the bathroom.

Just like how there are only two bedrooms there were only two bathrooms. They could not really blame Connie from having to go because that's the only bathroom he could use unless he wants to walk into a strangers bedroom.

Eren sighed. He felt all the built up of tension, adrenaline and heat immediately cool off. He hesitantly glanced at Historia who was looking side ways equally flushed. Eren felt heat rise up to his face when he realized what they could have being doing had they not been interrupted. A part of him wanted to cuss out Connie and another part of him wanted to thank him because there was no way Eren could have stopped himself.

"Um"

He heard Historia say and he glanced at her.

"It's getting late.. I should probably go to sleep now" She said quickly as she got up.

_No it's only 8:30. _He thinks as he made a quick glance at the clock on the wall in front of him.

"Yeah you're probably right" He replied equally fast. He tried his best not to sound disappointed.

Historia gave him a quick nod before standing up. Eren inwardly groaned as the familiar poker face replaced her expressions, once again making it hard to read her.

With another loud bang Connie then comes out of the bathroom. "Oh hey Historia you're going downstairs too?" Historia gave him a small yes and begins to take big steps towards the door.

"Wait" she head him say and she stopped immediately her heart started to race against her will again. Connie stood inches behind her in wander. She turned her head just enough to take a small glance at him.

"I meant it when I said thank you" smiled Eren. "For everything you've done this past couple of days"

Historia gave him a small nod before hesitantly dashing out the door. Connie shrugged after her and made his way out the door as well.

"And Connie"

Connie turned around at the sharp tone of Eren's voice. "What?" He asked lazily.

"Learn how to knock?"

Connie rolled his eyes before walking out the door. "Jeez I said I was sorry"

Eren shook his head when the shorter boy closed the door just as loudly as he came in. With a loud groan he then flops back down onto the pillow and started to replay what had just happened. He wasn't completely sure what he was feeling. But one thing's for sure that adrenaline rush he got when he physically leaned in close to her was not the same adrenaline rush he got from an adventrerous day. _Why did I even do that?_ He tugged against a hair string.

_This is the last thing I should be stressing out about._

* * *

><p>Historia dashed downstairs almost tripping foreward if it weren't for Connie holding her steady. "Careful" he said before he walked past her and into the living room where the male half of the team slept. Levi had his eyes shut as he lay on the arm chair. Armin and Jean had their sleeping mattresses out on the carpet along with Connie's.<p>

"Where's Sasha?" Historia whispered at Jean softly in order to not wake the captain up.

Jean pointed out the door indicating that she was outside. Historia mouthed a small thank you before tip toeing her way out of the house and into the small garden. It was quite a small piece of land with barely enough crops anywhere. The only presence of an actual garden was the bush at the center and the grass covered ground. Sasha and Mikasa were sitting on the bench right next to the front entrence door. They were both staring up at the stars above and seemed to be in deep conversation. When they noticed a small presence behind them they glanced over towards her direction.

"Oh hey Historia!" Sasha beamed.

"H-hey" Historia couldn't help but stammer out her words.

Conveniently Mikasa got up from the bench and offered her seat to Historia. "I better check on Eren again" she mumbled before heading inside the house. Historia thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but she could have sworn she saw a small smile playing on the raven haired girl's lips.

"Uhh.." Historia stuttered once again finding a word to say.

Sasha smiled knowingly and patted on the empty side of the bench becoming Historia to sit down. The blonde complied and sat down next to Sasha.

The taller girl smiled gleefully at Historia. "Well..?"

Historia sighed at the red head's enthusiasm. "I don't know" she replied truthfully.

"Awh" Sasha smiled at the extremely confused expression the blonde held. "But you don't deny that there is something right?"

Historia remained quiet at that and decided to ask a question of her own. "How can you be so into something as mundane as this when there are bigger things we should be worrying about?"

"I won't answer until you answer first" replied Sasha. The smile on her face still strong.

At that Historia remained quiet again. Her fists clenched tightly not sure on how to escape this one.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes. Yes that you do deny that there is something more" said Sasha teasingly.

At that Historia widened her eyes and stared at Sasha. "No."

"Huh?" replied Sasha.

"I said no" Historia sighed. "I don't deny it. You win." She then started to shiver under the cool winter air.

Sasha smiled warmly. "It's not about me winning Historia.. it never was and you know it"

Historia glanced down at her shaky hands before speaking. "Can we not talk about this? I don't really know what I'm feeling and I'm still confused about a lot of things"

Sasha nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Alright. I won't pester you on any further unless you want me to. And to answer your previous question. The reason why care about things as mundane as .. well.. this is because without thinking about the possibility of a future how can I fight keep fighting for one?"

Historia felt goose bumps over her skin when Sasha had finished speaking. As much as she wanted to blame it on the cold she knew what Sasha was saying was true. Not only did it ring true to her situation with Eren but for the whole idea of being the ruler of humanity itself. If she did not attempt to see herself in future where she is the ruler then what was she fighting for all this time?

"Thank you for that Sasha" she said in awe.

Sasha nodded and grinned at the smaller girl. "No problem"

Historia stared up at the sky and spotted the Maria constellation she spotted on the first night on the river bank. She kept repeating Sasha's words in her head over and over again. _I need to believe in a future if I am to ever see one._ A pair of green eyes immediately sprung into her sighed inwardly but she was sure that Sasha saw the pained, uncomfortable and confused expression that was painted on her face. And at that moment she knew. She knew that if she was feeling all these emotions stir up inside her that only meant one thing. She shivered slightly and her throat tightened.

_Damn you cry baby! The last thing I need right now is to fall for you_

* * *

><p>Mikasa sits down on the chair next to Eren again. He smiled nervously at her and she could tell that he was bothered.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked. When Eren didn't reply she took note of the way his face tensed when she answered her own question.

"Is it something to do with Historia?"

Eren glanced at her with wide eyes and Mikasa stared back at him with the same neutral expression. "I'll take that as a yes judging by your reaction"

Eren glanced back at the ceiling once again still not ready to give a definite answer.

Mikasa tugged at her scarf as her eyes softened down at the boy lying on the bed. " I don't know what's going on between you and her but what Sasha told be just now had me concerned"

Eren sat up straight at that. "Sasha told you what about us?" A part of him immediately felt embarrassed by the sudden excitement that came over him of the possibility of Historia talking about him.

Mikasa shook her head. "About some snow deer or something.. anyway that's not important but what is important is you should not get yourself into something you might regret later on"

Eren furrowed his eyes. " What do you mean? There's nothing going on between me and Historia" Mikasa gave him an unconvinced look that made him flush.

"What ever it is I just don't want you to dwell deep enough to hurt yourself" replied Mikasa slowly. "I just want what's best for you Eren"

With that Eren softened his gaze with the comforting thought that her intensions are good and always was.

"Thank you Mikasa, I appreciate it and I can guarantee that there are no snow deer's involved" Eren chuckled.

"Yeah.." Mikasa replied uncertainly.

Just when Eren thought that was the end of his questioning session what Mikasa said next was even more out of the blue.

"How is she like really?" Mikasa asked suddenly before standing up from her chair.

"Huh?" Eren asked as if he did not know whom she was talking about.

"Historia. What is she like to you?"

"Oh" he replied Eren as he leaned back against the wooden bed frame. He stared at the wall clock in front of him in a daze. He inhales deeply before speaking.

"She's unbearably honest yet a bad liar, claims to be heartless but is really selfless for her own good. Finally she is extremely stubborn"

Eren looked at Mikasa after his explanation and was surprised to see her smiling.

"So she's normal?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Reminds me of someone I know…" said Mikasa hinting towards him before she made her way towards the door.

Eren leaned back against his below again. "Yes" he replied. Half to her question and half to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the squad had finished the breakfast of eggs and bread made by the innkeeper's wife. Eren had recovered completely thanks to his regeneration healing and had been able to join them for tea. The morning was quiet because Levi had made it perfectly clear that he would not stand for any more delays towards the mission.<p>

Historia and Eren, though sat opposite to each other avoided eye contact completely. The intimate moment shared between them the night before had sunken in and both of them felt too unsettled to say anything to the other. Though Mikasa and Sasha does not know about that, they along with Connie, Jean and Armin exchanged looks because they all felt some kind of unspoken tension that even made Armin gulp nervously.

Levi placed his tea cup on the table and rises up. "Alright head out and get your gear on. I'll go thank the innkeeper and the lady and come outside right behind you"

Everyone replied a sharp yes sir before heading out. They attache the 3DMG gear onto their harness. Armin and Jean had already filled up the gas the night before so they did not need to worry about a refill.

After Eren had securely fastened his 3DMG gear, his eyes instantly wandered over to the most petite of the bunch who had also finished gearing up. He takes a deep breath before walking over the muddy grass towards her direction. He stopped an adequate from her and cleared his throat.

"Historia"

The girl in question flinched in surprise at the sound of her name. She turned around and was nearly equally flushed again. "Morning Eren" She replied before turning her head towards her belts.

"Look about last night it was- "

"Nothing " Historia smiled reassuringly. "Really, Don't worry about it" She replied quickly before walking past him and towards the rest of the group.

Eren frowned after her. Her reaction not fulfilling him in the least. "Yeah it was nothing" He mumbled before following her lead towards where the squad minus Levi were assembled.

Once they had all gathered around for a small brief with Armin going over their mission one more time. Suddenly the sound of horse hoofs on ground made them all turn around.

"What are they doing here?" Jean grunted.

Five Military policemen on horses came trotting towards them until they stopped their horses right in front of them. At that moment Levi came out of the house with his full gear on as well.

"The hell is going on?" he asked. Obviously annoyed.

A military policemen at the leading the other four stepped his horse foreword.

"Is this squad Levi?" the man asked.

"Yes it is and you are looking at him" replied Levi with his infamous glare.

"Good" The man smiled sarcastically. "Then can I please have Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss step foreword?"

Eren and Historia glanced confused glances but they new better than to step forward without their captain's orders. Levi glanced at them and shrugged. Eren and Historia both hesitantly stepped foreward.

"Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss" said the man as he eyed both of them menacingly. "We've heard from an inside source about an unfortunate incident"

"What the hell are you on about?" glared Levi.

The man ignored Levi and stared down at the two in front of him.

"Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss you are under arrest for the murder of Alfred Karius, son of Boris Karius"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oh my gosh that was the longest chapter ever! Hope you all liked it! And again until next time please let me know what your favourite parts were as there was a lot that I wrote in this chapter. See you next time!**


End file.
